Je suis Supergirl!
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Kara a depuis peu quelque "petit" problème avec ses pouvoirs et pourtant, elle essaye de le cacher aux yeux de tous. Mais, la situation ne fait qu'empirer et fini par lui échappé. Et, tous ça avec en fond un Supercorp qui se dessine gentiment tous au long de cette aventure.
1. Perte de contrôle

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **D'abord, merci d'être là! :)**

 **Je vous présente une petite fiction surprise ! Pour ceux qui me suive sur** **"Le Monde des Rêves", vous savez que j'ai écris cette histoire principalement entre mes séances de rééducation ! ;)**

 **Quelque mot sur cette fiction :** **Kara a depuis peu quelque** **"** **petit** **"** **problème avec ses pouvoirs et pourtant, elle essaye de le cacher aux yeux de tous. Mais, la situation finit par lui échappé. Et, tout ça avec en fond un Supercorp qui se dessine gentiment tous au long de cette aventure.**

 **Cette petite histoire disposera normalement de cinq chapitres, je ne suis pas contre le fait d'ajouter un épilogue. Au début ça devait être un OS mais avec plus de 38 000 mots… je me suis dis "il faut pas déconner" et j'ai préférer faire plusieurs parties.**

 **Les personnages de la série ou du comics Supergirl ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Je suis… Supergirl !**_

 **Partie n°1 – Perte de contrôle**

Merde, merde, merde ! La poignée de la porte est dans ma main. Elle ne devrait PAS être dans ma main ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire ? Comment je dois agir ?

Respire Kara et SURTOUT agit normalement.

Putain ! Mon patron arrive ! MON PATRON ARRIVE !

Je regarde à droite, à gauche… ma main avec cette foutue poignée et… le pot de fleurs. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu une idée de génie. Je suis persuadé que je peux l'atteindre sans me faire remarquer et sans ne rien fracasser.

Je n'ai besoin que d'une seconde, après tout, je suis super rapide. Il cligne des yeux. GÉNIAL ! Je fonce et me débarrasse de l'objet du délit sans le moindre accro et tout ça juste avant que mon patron n'arrive devant moi.

Je n'ai plus qu'à agir NORMALEMENT !

J'ai le droit à un salut bougon et comme toujours, il passe devant moi et me regarde à peine. Un soupire de soulagement m'échappe. Encore une fois, j'ai sauvé la situation in-extrémiste. Je me dirige vers mon bureau en traînant des pieds. Je m'affale sur ma chaise. J'observe d'un air absent mon écran en réalisant que cette situation m'épuise.

Tous à commencer en début de semaine. J'étais de bonne humeur, je venais de passer un super week-end et je savais déjà à quel sujet j'allais m'attaquer. Et puis c'est arriver d'un coup, j'ai commencé à taper mon article tranquillement et d'un coup il y a eu ce bruit : SCRACK- SCRACK SCRACK- SCRACK SCRACK- SCRACK SCRACK- SCRACK. Je me suis d'abord demandé ce qui se passait puis mes yeux se sont posés sur mes doigts. Je venais de BOUSILLÉE mon clavier. Il était mort de chez mort !

Évidemment, comme rien n'est jamais facile, c'est le moment qu'a choisi James pour débarquer. J'essaye encore de comprendre ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai presque arraché mon clavier et je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre avant de me lever pour aller à sa rencontre. Je me convins depuis que sans cadavre, il n'y a pas de meurtre.

C'est vrai que si je lui avais dit la vérité, je serais certainement moins stressée. Sauf que je n'ai RIEN envie de lui dire. Ni à lui, ni à PERSONNE!

Depuis c'est une guerre de chaque instant contre _**mes pouvoirs**_ qui déraillent complètement.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette porte ?!**

OUPS ! Mon patron c'est enfin réveiller. Je me fais toute petite et essaye de me concentrer. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il pense que je sois la coupable. Un nouveau soupire m'échappe avant que je ne commence à travailler.

Depuis l'incident du début de semaine, il m'arrive fréquemment de fixer mes doigts d'un air menaçant pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent une nouvelle bêtise.

Je suis donc du genre concentrer à 100 % lorsque des dossiers s'écrasent sur mon bureau. Un cri m'échappe. Je me penche un peu trop en arrière. J'entends le craquement d'un des pieds de ma chaise avant de me sentir tomber.

Je me retrouve donc à même le sol. J'envoie un regard des plus noir à mon stupide parton. Sérieusement Snapper Carr est le pire de tous les idiots. Je n'ose pas me relever parce que j'ai très bien senti le sol se fissurer sous ma paume gauche.

 **-Vous allez bien Denver ?**

 **-Très bien monsieur. Je pense que le matériel est à changer. Il tombe vraiment en lambeau.**

 **-Si vous le dites. Je peux savoir où est votre papier sur le nouveau projet de Luthor Corp ?**

Le nouveau projet de Luthor Corp… Lena…

Je n'ai pas osé l'approcher depuis que je suis hors contrôle. Je ne l'ai donc pas revu depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. Je soupire pour ce qui me semble être la millième fois aujourd'hui. Je me relève en faisant attention à bien cacher les nouveaux dégâts que je viens de causer.

Je baisse les yeux pour être certaine qu'on ne voit rien. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessine sur mes lèvres avant que je n'accorde de nouveau mon attention sur mon patron. J'affirme :

 **-Je travaille dessus.**

C'est un mensonge, un HORRIBLE mensonge mais il n'a pas à le savoir.

 **-D'habitude quand vous travaillez sur Luthor Corp on vous voit à peine.**

Merci ! C'est vraiment super sympa de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

 **-Mademoiselle Luthor ne peut pas me recevoir en ce moment.**

MENSONGE ! Non mais quelle horrible menteuse je fais… pardonne-moi Rao !

 **-Très bien, quand pensez-vous finir ce papier ?**

Dès que je n'aurai plus de problème avec mes stupides _**pouvoirs**_! Donc j'espère, AU PLUS VITE ! Genre, maintenant se serait parfait…

 **-Bientôt.**

Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je viens de lui répondre "bientôt" ? Et si rien ne rentrait dans l'ordre ? Je suis mal, je suis mal, je suis MAL !

Je suis sauvée de mon début de crise de nerf par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je n'ose toujours pas bouger à cause de la fissure dans le sol. Je fixe mon parton qui lève les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître, se n'est pas trop tôt. Je décroche en relève ma chaise et l'appuie contre mon bureau pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe avant de dire :

 **-Salut Alex.**

 **-Hey ! Je me demandai si tu avais un peu de temps ?**

 **-Pour toi ? Toujours !**

 **-Tu pourrais venir au DEO ?**

 **-Maintenant ?**

 **-Ouais, ce serait génial, on n'a trouvé des écritures extraterrestre mais aucun algorithme ne fonction.**

 **-Très bien, j'arrive.**

Je raccroche avant de me déplace jusqu'à l'ascenseur. En attendant qu'il ne s'ouvre mon regard s'arrête sur un article qui vient tous juste d'être encadrer après avoir reçu un prix. La photographie qui accompagne les mots du journaliste est une simple image du ciel dégagé, il n'y a aucun nuage, on ne voit presque pas le soleil c'est pour dire vrai d'un bleu parfait. Il est titré : Supergirl est parti.

Les portes de l'ascenseur finissent par se refermer sans que je ne puisse esquisser un seul geste vers la cage d'acier. Voilà bientôt neuf mois que _**mes pouvoirs**_ avaient disparu. Au début, j'avais essayé de _**les**_ retrouver à coup de thérapie solaire mais il ne s'était rien passer.

J'ai essayé les premiers temps de rester _elle_. Mais ça devenait trop dangereux, j'ai fini à l'hôpital plus d'une fois et après trois mois, j'ai définitivement abandonné mon costume. Supergirl a fait ses adieux à National City dans une lettre envoyer à Catco.

C'est pour cette raison que la réapparition de _**mes pouvoirs**_ est tout simplement INACCEPTABLE !

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pour quelle raison, _**ils**_ reviendraient. Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnelle. Je pensais pouvoir vivre enfin une vie normale pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée sur Terre. Je crois que de _**les**_ retrouver me rend un peu triste.

J'appelle de nouveau l'ascenseur et cette fois, j'entre immédiatement. Alex essaye de me garder une place de choix au DEO. Je les aide comme je peux sans _**mes capacités**_ mais depuis qu' _ **elles**_ sont revenu, j'ai peur que Hank découvre le pot-aux-roses après tout, il lui est déjà arriver de lire dans mes pensées.

Et puis, il y a Lena… mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Lena s' _ **ils**_ ne disparaissent pas de nouveau ?

Je me frappe gentiment la tête contre le miroir ce qui se révèle être ÉNORME CONNERIE ! Le verre vient de se briser ! Non mais ce n''est pas vrais ! J'en ai marre ! Ce n'est pas possible, je suis maudite !

J'inspire profondément pour m'intimer de ne pas hurler. Calme, il faut que je reste CALME ! À la limite, je peux comprendre que mes stupides _**capacités**_ aient décidé de revenir sans aucune raison mais pourquoi faut-il qu' _ **elles**_ soient incontrôlables ? Oui, POURQUOI ?!

J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes gestes se transforme en véritable complot. J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir folle. Je n'ai pas envie de gérer ça, c'est trop, beaucoup trop !

Je suis enfin hors des bureaux de Catco et pour l'instant, je n'ai rien casser d'autre.

Depuis _**leurs**_ retours ce qui est le plus dur c'est le bruit. Je n'y suis plus habitué, j'avais oublié à quel point tous étaient toujours si bruyants. Depuis _**leurs**_ retours, j'angoisse dès que je suis au milieu d'une foule.

En soi, à cet instant précis, j'ai envie de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles et peut-être même de hurler en pleurant. Mais il y a des chances que je sois grillée si j'agis de la sorte. Je prends alors mes écouteurs pour les enfoncer dans mes oreilles. Le son est au minimum mais au moins je n'entends qu'une chose à la fois.

Je marche sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. Heureusement, j'avais gardé mes lunettes même lorsque que je _**les**_ avais perdues, ce qui me permet de ne pas vivre un enfer dès que je pose mes yeux quelque part.

Je prends le temps de m'arrêter pour prendre des cafés et des donuts pour toute mon ancienne équipe du DEO. Lorsque je sors charger comme pas possible, je pile immédiatement ce qui provoque un léger affaissement du sol.

Je déglutis difficilement en découvrant la voiture de Lena, juste devant moi. J'écarquille les yeux plus que de raison en la découvrant adosser à la portière en pleine conversation téléphonique. J'aimerais tellement aller lui parler. Pourtant, je profite du fait qu'elle me tourne le dos pour disparaître en un éclair.

Je suis partie si vite que mes chaussures ont prit feu. Elles ont prit FEU ! En plus, je suis partie du côté opposer des bureaux du DEO. J'en ai vraiment marre de moi !

Je regarde les cafés d'un air défaitiste. Je pourrai tenter de les réchauffer mais je voudrai éviter une énième catastrophe…

Pour éviter tout autre débordement de situation, je choisis de prendre un taxi. Une fois dans le véhicule jaune, je change de chaussures pour éviter toute question de la part de ma sœur. Il m'arrête a deux rues. Je suis théoriquement capable de me rendre à destination sans provoquer la fin du monde !

C'est fou comme cette situation me fatigue. Je parcours le peu de distances qu'il me reste à faire en étant à l'afflux de chacun de mes gestes. Après tous, mes pas pourraient détruire le trottoir et je ne parle même pas d'une éventuelle collision avec un pauvre passant.

Je retire les écouteurs de mes oreilles. Je souris. Je me sens victorieuse. Je suis enfin devant ma sœur qui vient me serrer dans ses bras. Je lui rends son étreinte sauf que je la frôle à peine. Lorsqu'elle se moque gentiment de mon attitude, je lui réponds que j'ai les bras hyper charger.

Avant de parler de la raison de ma présence, je lui demande comment va Maggie. Comme à chaque fois que je prononce son prénom, ma sœur sourit. Je peux lire tous son bonheur avec ce simple petit étirement. Elle me raconte leur dernier rendez-vous, elle est vraiment profondément mordue.

 **-Kara,** hurle Winn **je suis trop heureux de te voir ! Mes journées sont longues depuis…**

Le pauvre, il n'a pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Il se prend une tape sur la tête de la part de ma sœur. Je lui souris gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Il reprend pourtant un peu mal à l'aise :

 **-Bref, tu me manques.**

 **-Tu me manques aussi,** je lui fais un clin d'œil à la fin de ma phrase.

 **-Regard,** Alex tend son index vers le premier étage, **on a de la visite aujourd'hui.**

Je suis son geste et je découvre mon cousin. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Je n'ai pas revu Kal-El depuis ce fameux jour, celui où je _**les**_ ai perdu. Au début, j'étais en colère. Je lui en voulais beaucoup, je ne comprenais pas qu'il ait pu s'en sortir et pas moi.

Puis, le temps à passer et j'ai fini par presque bénir ce jour. Perdre mes _**pouvoirs**_ a été une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées, vraiment ! C'est vrai que je ne voulais pas perdre Supergirl, _elle_ faisait partie de moi. Mais j'y ai gagné bien plus.

Lena…

 **-Tu veux que j'aille chercher de la Kryptonite pour que tu puisses aller le frapper ?**

 **-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ?**

Et cette remarque est aussi bien valable pour lui que pour moi !

 **-C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais essayé de t'exposer de nouveau. Tu y es peut-être toujours farouchement allergique.**

 **-Ce serait même logique. Ce n'est pas parce qu'** _ **ils**_ **ont disparu que je ne suis plus Kryptonniène.**

Mais oui, c'est ça Kara, continue à mentir ! Je suis VRAIMENT entrain de m'enfoncer là… !

 **-Donc,** reprend Alex en allongeant ce mot, **tu ne veux pas de la Kryptonite mais tu ne réfutes pas l'idée de le frapper.**

 **-Je n'ai pas dit ça.**

 **-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu refuses de… non rien oublie.**

 **-Tu sais, tu peux en parler Alex. Je n'ai plus de problème avec ça.**

Oh non, je n'ai plus AUCUN problème avec ça. C'est même plutôt le contraire ! En fait, j'aimerais même que le problème revienne ! Ça se serait génial, VRAIMENT génial !

 **-Kara !**

 **-Salut, Kal.**

 **-Je peux te parler avant qu'ils ne t'accaparent ?**

Et avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot, il agrippe mon poignet et m'attire loin de toutes les oreilles indiscrète. On ne s'arrête qu'une fois dans la salle qu'Alex a conçue à partir des fichiers de ma mère.

Kal vérifie au moins cinq fois que la porte est bien fermée. Cette réaction me fait froncer les sourcilles. Je me rapproche en lui demandant :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. On n'a pas reparlé depuis ce jour-là.**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Même moi, j'en fais encore des cauchemars parfois. Donc…**

 **-Je vais bien Kal.**

 **-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?**

 **-Je t'assure, je n'y pense même plus.**

Oui, parce que j'ai bien PLUS GRAVE à gérer, comme de me débarrasser de nouveau de ces satanés _**pouvoirs**_. Je n'en veux plus, j'étais parfaitement bien sans !

 **-Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait en parler.**

 **-Pas moi. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis très sérieuse !** **Lilith** **c'est le passé. Je vais bien.**

Bon, pas en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas le lui dire, il ne comprendrait pas.

 **-Kara…**

Je lui lance un regard qui veut clairement dire : ça suffit ! Il lève les bras en signe de paix. Je me retourne et me retrouve subitement nez à nez avec un mur. Heureusement pour moi, je me suis arrêtée avant de me le prendre en pleine tête sans quoi, il se serait effondré. Et ça aurait été dur à expliquer.

Je me décale donc pour ouvrir la porte sans danger. Je trébuche et manque de tomber. À croire que Rao est vraiment contre moi en ce moment !

Je soupire avant de rejoindre Alex. Je finis donc par voir ce document qu'elle voulait que j'analyse. Je me demande pendant un instant pourquoi elle n'a pas demandé cette information à Mon-El.

D'ailleurs, il est où l'autre abrutit ? S'il y en a bien un que j'ai envie de frapper, c'est LUI !

Surtout que maintenant, je serais capable de le lui en mettre une sans pour autant me fracasser la main !

Monsieur était soi-disant amoureux de moi ? Vous m'en direz tant ? Ce n'est qu'un idiot incapable d'aider qui que se soit et encore moins la personne qu'il prétendait aimer. D'abord, il s'est enfui lorsque Lilith à attaquer ensuite il a été incapable de gérer la perte de mes _**pouvoirs**_.

Heureusement, il y avait Lena… Lena…

Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu si elle n'avait pas été là. Oh moins elle, elle ne me traitait pas comme une petite chose infirme. Je pense qu'elle a eu conscience du fait qu'il y avait un problème mais elle n'a jamais posé de questions.

Rien que pour ça, je ne l'as remercierait jamais assez. Parfois ça me tue de ne pas lui dire la vérité sur moi. Mais en même temps, lui révéler que j'ai été Supergirl ne l'avancerait pas à grand-chose. Il se pourrait même qu'elle ne comprenne pour quelle raison je ne suis plus _elle_. Encore plus aujourd'hui… avec _**leurs**_ retours.

J'ai fini de traduire le document dont Alex avait besoin. Il ne comportait rien d'exceptionnel. Ma sœur aurait pu largement se passer de moi. Je retourne donc à Catco lasse de ma journée alors que je viens à peine d'en faire la moitié.

Une fois dans les locaux et comme si je cherchais à perdre du temps, je choisis de prendre les escaliers. Après avoir gravi les cinq premiers étages, je retire les écouteurs. Il faut que je m'habitue au vacarme avant d'arriver à mon bureau.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas réfléchies en ouvrant la porte. Et après la poignée de ce matin, cette fois c'est carrément LA PORTE qui reste coller à ma main. Elle s'est carrément détaché de ses gonds. J'observe ce spectacle complètement démuni et je dois bien l'avouer d'un air totalement paniquer.

Je suis maudite, je suis maudite, JE SUIS DÉFINITIVEMENT MAUDITE !

Cette fois, c'est fini, j'ai envie de pleurer ! Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Si je dois encore briser, fissurer ou détruire quelque chose, je vais devenir complètement folle !

Il faut au moins que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais qui comprendrait ? Qui accepterait que je reste juste Kara ? Qui ne voudrait pas que je redevienne Supergirl ? Parce qu' _elle_ n'est plus moi. On est devenu trop différente.

J'ai de nouveau la sensation de vivre mes premiers jours sur Terre. Cette planète est tellement vaste, il y a trop de monde, c'est un brouhaha constant. C'est insupportable !

J'ai juste envie de me cacher dans un trou et d'attendre que tous s'arrêtent…

Je regarde de nouveau la porte entre mes mains. Je soupire, encore. Je la dépose à mes pieds sur la longueur. Je l'observe avec une certaine fascination.

Kal-El ne peut pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je vis aujourd'hui. Même s'il est lui aussi passer par là : l'incompréhension de ses pouvoirs, il n'a jamais connu que ça… Krypton me manque.

La sonnerie de mon portable résonne et me fait sursauter. Je le sors de ma poche et découvre que c'est Lena. Je m'apprête à rejeter son appel mais je n'ose plus faire un geste, si je fais glisser le bouton rouge, elle saura que je l'évite.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je la néglige. Surtout pas après tous ce qu'elle a faits pour moi.

La situation m'échappe. Je commence à ne plus maîtriser mes sentiments. Je shoot dans la planche de bois et cette fois il ne reste plus que de vulgaires copeaux de bois. Je n'avais pas prévu que mon élan de colère attirait l'attention de par son vacarme. J'entends des bruits de pas se précipiter vers moi.

Je lève les yeux vers les deux étages qui me sépare du toit. J'y fonce. Je me prends les pieds dans ce qui semble être un parpaing, il explose en mille morceaux. Je trébuche. Je manque de tomber du toit avant de réussir à freiner.

 **-Je me demande si je suis capable de voler…**

Je ferme les yeux. Je ressens tous le poids de mon corps, la gravité qui est si différente de celle que j'ai connue enfant. Je respire l'air qui paraît si lourd. Je perçois tout ce qui m'entoure, le sol, les trois hommes qui sont prêts à me prendre en flagrant délit et le ciel.

Je m'élance et par un miracle qui m'échappe complètement le toit ne s'effondre pas. Je me propulse de toutes mes forces. Je veux atteindre les limites de la Terre. Je ne cherche plus qu'une chose : le calme.

C'est ce qui est le plus réconfortant dans l'espace. Aucun son n'a sa place. Le seule qui soit roi dans cette immensité, c'est le silence.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je reste loin de tout, couper du monde, dans ce mutisme qui frôle la perfection. En soit la paix.

Le monde est trop grand… mais dans ce monde il y a Lena.

Je suis prête à prendre le risque d'affronter tout ce qui me fait peur, pour elle. C'est peut-être fou mais c'est devenu ma réalité.

Il faut donc que j'y retourne. Je dois lui parler. Je suis prête à redevenir un héros, s'il le faut. Je veux bien protéger le monde. J'accepterais même d'affronter tout ce qui me terrifié depuis ces cinq jours, si c'est pour elle.

Je me laisse donc d'abord tomber. Puis quand je franchis la barrière invisible qui protège la Terre, je glisse sur l'air. Je vois de la neige. Je dois être bien loin de chez moi. J'essaye de ralentir ma course mais encore une fois RIEN NE SE PASSE COMME JE LE VEUX ! Je tombe le nez dans la neige avant de me fracasser contre une montagne ou deux.

Mon corps est resté figé dans l'une de ces fameuses montagnes. Je n'ose plus bouger. Je sais que je suis censé avoir mal mais je ne ressens rien de tel…

Je ferme les paupières, histoire de m'accorder encore un peu de répit. C'est un endroit plutôt calme. Je dois vraiment être au milieu de nulle part. Je perçois tout de même quelque flocon s'écraser sur le sol, le bruissement du vent ou encore le clapotis de l'eau.

Puis j'entends distinctement des pas. Merde ! Merde ! MERDE !

Je me redresse brusquement ce qui ne se trouve ne pas être une bonne idée, un nouveau bout de la montagne s'effondre sur mon crâne.

Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve et que j'agisse le plus NORMALEMENT possible ! Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de tomber du ciel et que mes habits étaient en lambeau. MES HABITS SONT EN LAMBEAU ?!

Il faut que je dégage d'ici ! MAINTENANT !

Je me dégage donc à la fois avec finesse et vitesse. Une fois dégager des gravats, je me précipite en volant à l'endroit opposer du lieu où je perçois des pas. Tout se passaient bien jusqu'à ce que m'a stupide super vitesse déraille une nouvelle fois. Je vais trop vite, BIEN TROP VITE !

Je dépasse le mur du son ce qui provoque un écho. J'entends alors la couche de glace se détacher. Dépitée pour au moins la centième fois aujourd'hui, j'amorce ma descente. Je pose un pied à terre qui glisse, s'ensuit des roulés boulés ridicule ! Je m'arrête avec fracas, je crois bien que c'est finalement un arbre qui arrête ma course. Je me retourne pour découvrir le désastre.

NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! J'ai déclenché une putain d'avalanche ! Je ne le crois pas ! Je dois être complètement stupide ! Je suis un cas DÉSESPÉRER !

Je peste contre moi-même. J'ai actuellement envie de me baffer, bien violemment. Je retire mes lunettes pour déterminer s'il y a quelqu'un à sauver. Heureusement le désastre que je viens de provoquer ne se dirige pas vers un quelconque être vivant. Je me sens soulager.

Je me tiens debout, bien droite devant la descente rapide de la neige. Je sais que c'est dangereux, même pour moi pourtant je ne bouge pas. J'observe ce spectacle destructeur que J'AI provoqué.

Au dernier moment, je m'élance vers le ciel avec une seule certitude : ça ne peut plus continuer !

Je vole pendant quelque temps avant de trouver un endroit éloigné de tout et assez dégagé pour atterrir sans provoquer la fin du monde. Par un miracle que je ne m'explique pas, je me réceptionne bien sûr mes deux pieds sans provoquer ni affaissement, ni tremblement de terre.

Je lance des regards inquiets sur toute la surface qui m'entoure. Ça semble presque trop beau pour être vrais. Je tente un pas en avant, la pointe de mon pied se prend dans une fissure. Je l'avais dit : c'était trop beau pour être VRAIS ! Résultat, je fais ami-ami avec le sol.

Je n'ose plus bouger. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est soupirer. Ce n'est pas si grave, le sol est d'une très bonne compagnie. Et puis, en ce moment il me demande beaucoup d'attention et d'affection. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il m'attire toujours à lui.

C'est ce moment que choisie mon esprit pour divaguer une nouvelle fois au sujet de Lena. J'aimerais tellement être avec elle en ce moment. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle trouverait un moyen de me rassurer. C'est pour cette raison que je trouve mes choix des derniers jours complètement stupides. J'aurai dû lui exposer la situation dès le début.

Je cherche mon portable dans la poche de mon jean ou plutôt dans ce qui reste de mon jean. Et j'en sors un écran et un socle brisé.

 **-Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça…**

J'essaye désespérément de l'allumer, ÉVIDEMENT ça ne fonctionne pas. L'inverse aurait été étonnant, le pauvre petit combiner ne ressemble plus à rien. C'est comme s'il venait de passer sous les roues d'un camion remplit à ras bord.

 **-Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver des vêtements et une cabine téléphonique !**

Je me redresse et reste un moment assise en tailleur. Je passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, Supergirl est revenu. _Elle_ est là et _elle_ s'accroche comme une sangsue!

Sans plus réfléchir, je m'envole vers la forteresse de solitude de Kal. Une fois arriver je me plante devant mon vieux costume. Je touche d'un air méfiant le symbole de ma famille.

Je n'ose pas encore penser à le porter de nouveau. Je me dirige vers une pièce qui contient pour une raison que je préfère ignorer des vêtements de Loïs. Je quitte mes vieux lambeaux et les remplace par un slim et une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir. Par contre, il n'y a pas de chaussures, dommage ! En revanche, il y a un sac à dos. Mais pourquoi ?

Ce n'est pas grave, ça va me servir. Je le prends avant d'aller chercher mon costume. Je le fous en boule et referme le tout avant de le glisser sur mon épaule gauche. Je décide de ne plus utiliser mes _**pouvoirs**_ , je vais devoir marcher un sacré bout de temps avant de trouver qui ou quoique se soit.

Trois heures et quarante sept minutes c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour atteindre une station météorologique américaine. J'ai été attirée par les jappements des chiens de traîneau.

J'ai retiré mes lunettes quelques secondes pour être sûre qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un et aussi pour repérer des chaussures. Parce que nettement, personne ne trouverait normale que j'ai pu marcher dans la neige pieds nu. Clairement, il y a déjà aucune chance qu'il trouve ça normale que je puisse me balader par ce temps et dans cette tenue.

Okay… c'est bon, j'ai compris : je vais juste "emprunter" le nécessaire minimum à la survie d'un être humain NORMAL dans ce genre de milieu. Soit des chaussures, un manteau et tous le tralala !

Je prends le temps de me concentrer, je réinstalle mes lunettes sur mon nez. J'inspire profondément en serrant mon poing puis j'expire en relâchant tous.

 **-Pitié Rao fait que je ne détruise rien cette fois !**

Après cette supplication, j'utilise ma super vitesse pour récupérer dans la base tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Un des chiens me grogne dessus à mon retour. Il doit sentir que je suis une voleuse.

JE ME SENS PITOYABLE !

Je m'habille en quatrième vitesse avant de m'avancer vers l'entrée principale de la station. Presque aussitôt un homme assez âgé sort et me demande ce que je fais ici. Je me précipite pour inventer un mensonge plausible :

 **-Je suis journaliste. Je venais pour une interview mon… comment vous appelez ça déjà ? Le truc qui glisse sur la neige. Bref il est tombé en panne alors… j'ai marché.**

Je suis NULLE ! Je DÉTESTE mentir ! Ça me donne de l'urticaire… enfin psychologiquement parlant…

 **-Vous êtes en avance,** **Vicki Vale** **c'est bien cela ?**

Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Ils attendaient vraiment une journaliste ? Je suis mal si elle décide de débarquer !

 **-Euh…**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas Vicki Vale de Gotham ?**

Nop ! Ce n'est définitivement pas moi… qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je m'enfonce encore dans mon mensonge ?

 **-En fait, je suis Kara Danvers. Je suis journaliste pour Catco.**

 **-** **National City ?**

 **-En effet.**

 **-Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait eu une demande de votre journal.**

 **-Je… pourtant mon patron m'a envoyé ici. Si vous n'avez pas le temps, je peux repartir.**

 **-Êtes-vous folle ? Il n'y a pas de transport de programmer avant au moins une semaine.**

 **-Pardon ? Vous avez dit une semaine ?**

 **-Tout à fait.**

MAUDITE ! Je suis maudite de chez maudite, de chez maudite !

Je déglutis avec grande difficulté avant de demander avec une pointe d'angoisse :

 **-Je peux… utiliser un de vos téléphones ?**

 **-Bien sûr, entrer.**

Je le suis en faisant attention à tous mes gestes. Je ne voudrais pas briser quoique se soit. J'attends dans ce qui me semble être le salon. Je me sens très mal à l'aise. Un jappement me fait sursauter. Je fais de gros yeux en découvrant le husky.

Le chien se rapproche et je n'ose plus bouger. Il renifle avec insistance mes chaussures avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il aboie ce qui me fait sursauter avant de se mettre en position de jeu comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi.

Je crois qu'il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre. Aucun chien ne peut être si gentil en si peu de temps. Ou alors il sait que je suis une voleuse… par Rao, je suis sûre que c'est ça ! Il LE sait !

 **-Voilà Mademoiselle Dan… Kayden !**

Le veille homme vient attraper le collier du chien. Il semble le disputer dans une langue étrange. Je fais de gros yeux ne comprenant pas la situation.

L'homme traîne le chien derrière lui et le balance dehors. Non, mais cet homme est un MONSTRE ! La pauvre bête n'a rien fait…

 **-Mon Dieu… je suis désolée Mademoiselle Danvers. Kayden ne vous a pas attaqué au moins. J'avais oubliéqu'il était là. Ce chien est indomptable, je ne peux rien faire de lui.**

Par Rao ! Mais il m'a semblé adorable et gentil ce petit toutou aux yeux bleus.

 **-En fait il a été…**

 **-Horrible, je le savais.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Voilà le téléphone. Je vous laisse, il me reste du travail.**

Et il part sans que je ne puisse dire un mot de plus. Heureusement que je ne suis pas avocate commise d'office pour les droits des animaux, sans quoi, je me ferai honte !

Je prends le téléphone du bout de doigts. Surtout ne le sers pas trop fort Kara ! Je compose le numéro d'Alex. C'est le seul que je connaisse par cœur. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir appris celui de Lena… j'aimerais entendre sa voix…

 **-Agent Danvers ?**

 **-Alex ! C'est moi !**

 **-Kara ?! Mais je peux savoir où tu es passé ? Je suis en train de mourir d'inquiétude ! On n'a pas de nouvelle de toi depuis exactement vingt heures. VINGT HEURES KARA ! Oh mon Dieu, il est quatre heures du matin !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Alex ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer la grande sœur. Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est avoir le numéro de Lena.

 **-Je suis désolée. J'ai eu des ennuis.**

 **-Des ennuis ?! Un peu que tu as des ennuis et si tu n'en avais pas tu en aurais eu ! Personne ne sait où tu es, personne ! Pas même Luthor qui a fait les cent pas dans mon appart pendant des heure et qui était à deux doigts de le syncope ! Elle s'est finalement endormie sur le canapé.**

Et bah voilà, maintenant je m'inquiète d'inquiéter Lena… je suis nul… non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

 **-Lena est avec toi ? Chez toi ?**

 **-Oui et je t'assure que si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je t'aurais arraché la tête ! Moi qui panique pour toi, je peux gérer mais la gérer elle… non ! Non, non, non ! C'est des malades ces Luthor !**

 **-Ne catégorie pas Lena…**

 **-Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu es où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Je jette un œil à la porte que vient de franchir l'homme qui m'a accueilli. Je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation avec de possibles oreilles indiscrètes.

Je me rends donc à l'extérieur. Je fais quelques pas dans la neige avant de m'installer sur une camionnette qui a des roues énormes.

 **-Ne panique pas surtout.**

 **-Je suis déjà paniqué ! Luthor a reçu des menaces…**

 **-Des menaces ?!**

Par Rao ! Par Rao ! Par Rao !

 **-…hier matin. Laisse-moi finir ! Ils lui ont demandé d'arrêter un de ses projets où ils s'en prendront à une personne qu'elle aime. Elle a d'abord ignoré cet avertissement mais après elle a pensé à toi et tu ne répondais pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?**

 **-Je… euh… j'ai cassé mon téléphone.**

 **-Mon Dieu ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude. Où es-tu ? Je viens te chercher. Parce que vu le caractère de Luthor, elle ne voudrait pas croire que tu vas bien si elle ne te voit pas de ses propres yeux.**

 **-Je crois que ça va être difficile…**

 **-K-a-r-a- !**

Là revoilà, la voix de réprobation de ma grande sœur. Je confirme, si elle était ici avec moi, elle essayerait de me tuer.

 **-J'ai eu un petit, tout petit problème.**

 **-Soit plus explicite.**

Là ce n'est plus de la réprobation que j'entends mais bien des menaces.

 **-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, immédiatement !**

Bon aller… il faut que j'arrête de jouer à l'enfant. Respire Kara, respire et dis-lui tous :

 **-** _ **Ils**_ **sont réapparus.**

 **-Qui est… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

 **-** _ **Ils**_ **sont réapparus.**

 **-Mais… comment ? C'est impossible !**

 **-Je sais merci ! Toujours est-il que je provoque catastrophe sur catastrophe ! Et là… je suis… je suis où ?**

 **-Tu ne sais pas où tu es ?!**

 **-Approximativement si…**

 **-Appro… quoi ?! Tu veux ma mort ?**

 **-Je suis dans une station de recherche au milieu de l'Antarctique.**

 **-Quoi ? J'en parle à Jo… euh… Hank ! Je viens te chercher ! Tu as vo… enfin tu es arrivée là-bas avec la vieille méthode ?**

 **-Hum hum… tu… tu pourrais réveiller Lena pour moi ? J'aimerais lui parle.**

C'est un silence terriblement angoissant qui me répond. Je suis a deux doigts de la relancer lorsque je l'entends souffler avant de reprendre :

 **-Elle est déjà réveillée. Je pense que mes cris ont eu raison de son sommeil qui était… très léger. Elle me fait actuellement le regard de la mort qui tue made in Luthor. Je te la passe. Fais attention à ce que tu dis.**

Je retiens ma respiration avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'un BOUM me fait sursauter. Je me tourne vers la gauche pour découvrir le chien de tout à l'heure.

Je glisse mes doigts au milieu de ses poils. Je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi cet animal peut être menaçant. Il installe sa jolie petite tête sur mes genoux. Je le caresse paresseusement en attendant aussi patiemment que possible d'entendre la voix de Lena.

Mon cœur est sur le point d'imploser. Jamais une attente ne m'a semblé aussi insoutenable. C'est le problème lorsqu'on est aussi rapide que moi, les seconde s'étirent, se rallonge, se déforme même jusqu'à devenir complètement interminables.

 **-Kara !**

Je souris dès la première intonation de sa voix. C'est fou ce que ça m'a manqué. Je ne resterai plus jamais aussi longtemps sans prendre des nouvelles d'elle. C'est IMPENSABLE !

 **-Lena…**

 **-Je suis tellement soulagée d'entendre ta voix. Tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien !**

 **-Je vais bien.**

Je prononce cette réponse avec le sourire. C'est fou l'effet que Lena peut avoir sur moi. Elle m'apaise comme personne n'a su le faire avant elle, pas même ma mère. J'en oublie presque la folie et l'angoisse de ces dernières heures ou plutôt ces derniers jours.

Je plie mes jambes en tailleur. Le husky me fait un regard réprobateur. Je caresse son oreille avec un peu plus d'attention. Mon geste lui fait oublier sa mauvaise humeur passagère et il se réinstalle comme si de rien était.

 **-J'ai cru devenir folle.**

 **-Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.**

 **-Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre.**

 **-Mon téléphone a… fait une mauvaise chut.**

Et moi aussi…

 **-Tu n'es pas chez toi.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-On peut savoir où tu es ?**

 **-Où je suis ? Où… je suis… ?**

C'est encore et toujours une très bonne question ! C'est vrai, je ne sais toujours pas où je me trouve. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… je ne veux plus lui mentir. J'observe Kayden en cherchant une réponse. Mais tous ce que je trouve à dire c'est :

 **-J'ai passé une journée mouvementé… et en ce moment même, je suis en pleine exploration. Le ciel est magnifique.**

 **-Le ciel,** j'entends le bruit des rideaux qu'on ouvre, **mais Kara, il pleut.**

 **-Je ne suis pas exactement à National City. Alex va venir me chercher.**

 **-Alex ? Non ! Dis-moi où tu es. Je préviens mon chauffeur, je prends un jet s'il le faut, qu'importe. Je suis là au plus vite !**

 **-Lena…**

 **-** **À** **quoi servent les amies ?**

Cette question est devenu un credo entre nous mais depuis quelque temps, elle me fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. J'ai la sensation que dès que Lena prononce le mot "amie" mon cœur se déchire. Ça fait un mal de chien !

À la vue du regard que me lance le husky, je suis presque sûre qu'il a lu dans mes pensées. Je lance donc un regard désolé à Kayden. Et comme s'il était satisfait de ma réaction, il baille avant de se recoucher.

- **Lena…**

 **-Il y a un problème ?**

Mes supers _**pouvoirs**_ sont revenu et il y a des chances que Supergirl apparaisse à nouveau parce que… bah… c'est moi.

Et je suis désolée parce que… je te mens depuis le début. Ce n'était pas mon attention mais comme j'ai fini par ne plus être _elle_ je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'en parler.

 **-Non… je… c'est juste que… laisse Alex venir me chercher.**

 **-Je t'en prie, Kara !**

 **-Il y a des choses dont je dois parler avec elle. Avec toi aussi mais… je préférerai vraiment attendre mon retour. Je ne suis pas sûre que cet endroit soit le lieu idéal.**

 **-…**

 **-Lena, c'est important.**

 **-J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu la sensation de devenir… une vrais Luthor. Je ne me contrôlais plus.**

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, n'en doute jamais.**

 **-Si je suis quelqu'un de bien c'est parce que tu es dans ma vie.**

Un doux sourire étire mes lèvres. C'est quand elle énonce ce genre de phrase que je me sens épanouie. C'est un sentiment étrange qui m'habite depuis quelque temps. C'est comme si Lena me montrait un nouveau visage. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une émotion aussi forte.

Je crois… que je suis à ça de… l'aimer.

 **-Quand je t'ai connu, tu étais déjà quelqu'un de bien. Tu es peut-être une Luthor mais tu n'a jamais été et tu ne sauras jamais un monstre. Jamais.**

Oui, je crois que je l'aime.

 **-C'est fou cette façon que tu as de croire en moi plus que moi-même.**

C'est parce que je t'aime.

 **-C'est parce que je suis Kara Danvers !**

Je ris doucement à la fin de ma phrase même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais l'intention de dire. C'est juste que je ne pense pas qu'on annonce ce genre de chose de cette façon et encore moins à travers un haut-parleur.

Une porte claque me faisant sursauter. Je suis rassurée lorsque je remarque que mon tressaut n'a pas endommagé le véhicule. Je m'en serai voulu ! Je distingue l'homme qui m'a accueilli. Il hurle :

 **-Mademoiselle Danvers ! Mais que faites-vous dehors ? Vous allez attraper la mort !**

 **-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter ! Je rentre tout de suite. Lena, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit bientôt.**

 **-Très bien.**

 **-Ne boude pas !**

 **-Je ne boude pas, je ne suis pas une enfant.**

 **-Hum hum… si tu le dis.**

 **-Kara Danvers, je ne te permets pas de prétendre le contraire.**

Je ris aux éclats, c'est fou le bien qu'elle me fait ! J'aimerais tellement assister à sa moue qui est forcément boudeuse. Je l'a connaît trop, elle ne peut pas me berner de la sorte.

 **-Je prétends ce que je veux, Lena Luthor.**

Ce que je veux ! Et lorsque je vais revenir, je vais prétendre que tu m'aimes. Je souris déjà à cette idée. Oui, cette simple hypothèse me rend réellement heureuse.

 **-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je…**

t'aime.

 **-… prends soin de toi.**

 **-Seulement si tu me promets de faire de même.**

 **-Deal !**

Je raccroche, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Je caresse avec bonheur Kayden qui me rend mon enthousiasme en me léchant le visage. Qu'est-ce que je disais, il est adorable ce chien !

Je suis juste tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin réalisé que les sentiments que j'ai pour Lena sont tellement plus profond que ceux qu'on accorde à l'amitié.

Si je m'écoutais, je serais prête à bondir de joie et à m'élever jusqu'aux étoiles !

oOoOo

 ** **Voilà pour cette première partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! Et surtout qu'elle vous a permit de combler quelque peu le manque que génère cette pause que nous fait subir CW !****

 ** **Qui n'en peut plus d'attendre l'épisode 18 ? En plus, il devrait nous offrir un peu de Supercorp ! Bon… j'avoue que connaissant plutôt bien les comics, j'ai un peu peur que l'homme avec Lena dans le premier trailer soit Brainiac parce que s'il y en a un qui lui fait du mal, c'est bien lui... Dans le second trailer, j'ai littéralement adorer le petit bout de discutions entre Lena et Kara "So what's your Kryptonite? Hummmmm..." J'ai hâte de connaitre la répartie de Kara mais après le "bus" et le "café", je me dis qu'elle ne peut pas faire pire! XD****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 **Les Notes :**

 **(Pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas, c'est une habitude que j'ai…)**

 **Note n°1 : Lilith est techniquement dans les légendes juive la première femme d'Adam avant Eve. Elle est considérer par beaucoup comme le démon soit de la nuit, soit du vent… mais se n'est pas cette figure qui nous intéresse ! Dans le comics, Lilith est un des** **"méchants" qui a presque tuer Supergirl et elle empêche son mariage ! L'intrigue se déroule avec Linda Danvers (et pas Kara) au Pays de Stream Chaos et dans cette version, c'est Lilith qui crée Bizarro. L** **e** _ **Flux Chaotique**_ **commençait à affecter le temps ainsi que l'espace, faisant réapparaître le Jardin perdu depuis longtemps d'Eden.** **Lilith arrive presque a son but, elle a blesser mortellement Linda et c'est Buzz qui au dernier moment la poignarde (au grand étonnement de tous) et elle fini dans la perdition, rien que ça ! ;)**

 **Évidement, je n'ai absolument pas repris cette histoire pour ma fic. J'ai juste choisie Lilith parce que c'est une méchante badass !**

 **Note n°2 : Vicki Vale c'est un personnage DC qui apparaît dans l'univers de Batman en 1948 pour la première fois. Comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, c'est une journaliste de Gotham. Elle a tout de même émit l'hypothèse que Batman et Bruce Wayne se soit qu'une seule et unique personne. C'est un personnage qui a disparu des comics pendant une période assez longue mais qui est réapparut courant 2008 avec un changement de look. Elle est surtout présente dans Batman 92 et je crois aussi qu'elle apparaît dans la série Gotham mais je ne suis pas donc je n'en mettrait pas ma main à couper.**

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour la prochaine partie ! Peut-être demain si je suis motivée... ^^****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	2. Retour à la maison

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je me suis bien motivée et je vous présente la deuxième partie de cette fiction ! Les cinq chapitres sont finalisés et je pense publié le trois demain ainsi que les deux dernier en début de semaine. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas trop d'attente entre les chapitres!**

 **Quelques mots sur cette partie :** **Kara qui a accepter ses sentiments souhaite VRAIMENT retrouver Lena et ne plus lui mentir mais rien n'est facile. RIEN !**

 **Les personnages de la série ou du comics Supergirl ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Je suis… Supergirl !**_

 **Partie n°2 – Retour à la maison**

Je suis profondément endormie avec la tête de Kayden sur mon ventre lorsque je perçois un bruit reconnaissable entre tous. Je me redresse d'un coup. Je suis immédiatement oppressée par la situation. Il y a trop de choses à voir, trop de choses à écouter, trop de choses à analyser. TROP !

Je cherche a ta-ton mes lunettes, dès que mes doigts se referment sur les branches, je les dirige vers mon nez. Alors lentement, j'ouvre mes paupières. Mon cœur bat trop vite, j'en ai conscience. Je suis terrifiée un peu plus chaque jour par l'intensité de certaine de mes _**capacités**_.

La vue et l'ouïe sont les pires… du moins au réveil.

Parce que je dois bien avouer, j'ai provoqué pas mal d'accidents en trois jours. Une montagne et une MONTAGNE d'accident ! Je suis une vrais CATASTROPHE ambulante !

Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai trouvé un complice à tous mes méfaits dans la personnalité de Kayden. J'arrache une poignée par accident, elle se retrouve miraculeusement enterrée on ne sait où dans la neige. Je fracasse par mégarde une table basse, il me pousse gentiment de son museau et s'installe docilement sur le lieu de l'accident. J'avoue avoir quelques remords surtout lorsqu'il se fait réprimander mais il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais plaqué mes mains sur mes oreilles avant que l'animal ne me lèche gentiment le coude. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de lui sourire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, il semble toujours à l'affût de mes moindres faiblesses. Je suis certaine qu'il sait quand je me sens mal.

Avec une certaine appréhension, je retire ma protection contre tout le tapage du monde. Tout est toujours trop bruyant. Je suis au bord de la crise d'angoisse à chaque seconde. C'est intenable tous ces bavardages, bourdonnements, bruissements, chuchotements, clapotis, clappements, cliquetis, craquements, crissements, déflagrations, détonations, fracas, froissements, frôlements, gazouillis, gémissements, grésillements, grincements, hurlements, murmures, râles, ronflements, sifflements, tintements, vociférations. Tout ce vacarme est INSUPPORTABLE !

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne plus endurer toute cette violence et que cela me conduise à un arrêt dans le temps pour vivre la discrétion du calme parfait.

Je ne désire qu'une chose : LE SILENCE.

La porte de ma pseudo-chambre s'ouvre brusquement. Kayden se redresse prêt à grogner sur qui oserait me déranger. Je l'attrape gentiment par son collier avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me redresse et lui demande de rester calme. Je vais à la rencontre de Theo, le vieux climatologue.

 **-Mademoiselle Danvers, vous ne devinerez jamais !**

 **-Un hélicoptère des forces spéciales vient de se poser sur la base. Une femme brune qui est plus petite que moi est devenu une vraie boule de nerfs et n'arrête pas de vous hurler dessus.**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-C'est ma sœur, je m'en occupe pour vous.**

Je franchis la porte d'un air fatigué. Kayden ne perd pas une seconde et me suit à la trace. Ses petites griffes qui claquent sur le parquet son devenues une mélodie tranquillisante. Il suit chacun de mes pas depuis trois jours, cette habitude à le don de me rassurer.

Je lui caresse la tête avant de me décider à affronter Alex. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la porte un geste de Theo m'arrête net.

 **-Vous n'allez tout de même pas sortir dans cette tenue.**

Je baisse les yeux pour découvrir que je suis encore pieds nus et habiller d'un simple pantalon et de la chemise que j'ai emprunté à Loïs. Je soupire avant de revenir sur mes pas. Il me trouve déjà assez bizarre, évitons d'en rajouter. J'enfile des bottes et me glisse dans une doudoune.

Lorsque j'ai fini de m'habiller, j'attends le verdict de "normalité". Il acquiesce et je finis par sortir pour découvrir Alex entrain de crier sur tous mes compagnons de fortune.

Je souris défaitiste. Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. La petite boule de poils me colle plus qu'à son habitude comme si lui aussi était effrayé par la situation.

Je repère J'onn, bras croisé contre l'habitacle de l'hélicoptère, calme comme toujours. Il a dû sentir ma présence parce que son regard quitte Alex pour se poser sur moi. Je le vois froncer les sourcilles très légèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de lire dans mon esprit mais ça a l'air étrange de son point de vue.

J'accorde une dernière caresse sur la tête du husky avant de m'avancer vers ma sœur. J'éloigne les pauvres garçons qui ne doivent rien comprendre à la situation. Je forme presque un mur de mon corps pour les protéger.

 **-Alex…**

 **-Kara !**

J'ai à peine le temps de faire un geste qu'elle me saute au cou. Une fois le câlin de retrouvaille obligatoire passer, elle passe au crible chacune de mes articulations, elle vérifie que je ne suis pas blessée. Et, une fois qu'elle est certaine que je vais bien, elle me frappe l'épaule, super violemment !

Évidemment, je ne sens rien...

Je lui souris en toute innocence, résultat, je me prends un autre coup sûr l'épaule. Alex secoue sa main, elle a dû se faire légèrement mal. Étant donné que me frapper s'avère inutile, elle me hurle dessus :

 **-J'étais hyper inquiète, espèce d'imbéciles ! Je te déteste de m'avoir fais ça ! Je ne suis pas capable de gérer ce genre de situation désastreuse encore moins avec cette stupide Luthor qui rend mes angoisses encore plus flippante ! Tu es la pire sœur qui soit Kara Danvers ! Tu ne peux pas avoir des problèmes normaux comme tout le monde ? Sérieusement ?! Et ne t'avise pas d'ouvrir la bouche pour défendre Luthor ! Oui, j'ai conscience que je suis injuste avec elle mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je passais une soirée parfaite avec ma petite amie quand elle a complètement brisé ma bulle de sérénité en débarquant comme une folle en pleurant ! Je ne savais même pas qu'une Luthor pouvait pleurer. Je sais ne dit rien : Lena est humaine, blablabla. Je sais ! Oh oui, je le sais ! Je ne sais que ça !**

 **-Alex…**

 **-Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas contente ? Tu veux que j'arrête de passer mes nerfs sur toi ? Il ne fallait pas disparaître ! Idiote ! Je te déteste !**

 **-Alex…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini !**

Un silence gênant suit cette phrase. Je fixe ma sœur quelque peut incrédule. J'attends la suite mais tous ce qui vient c'est :

 **-En fait si j'ai fini, mais ne te la ramène pas ! À ta place, je me ferai toute petite !**

 **-Je suis juste heureuse que tu sois là.**

 **-Je t'ai dit de ne pas te l'as ramené ! Tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse de première !**

 **-Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété.**

Elle lève sa main en l'air. Je pense qu'elle est à deux doigts de me frapper de nouveau mais elle retient son geste. Elle me fixe pendant une éternité avant de me répondre :

 **-C'est bon ce n'est rien, j'ai l'impression que tu as toi-même vécue un véritable enfer. Juste… ne me fait plus jamais ça.**

 **-Promis.**

 **-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir, idiote !**

 **-Ce sont les meilleurs.**

Je la vois écarquiller les yeux. À cet instant même, je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma peau impénétrable parce que je suis presque sûr que sinon, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de me tuer.

À la place, elle se rue dans la base, rassemble le peu d'affaires que j'avais sur moi et embarque dans l'hélico.

Je souris à J'onn en lui montrant les gars avec qui j'ai passé les derniers jours. Je leur dis au revoir et les remercie pour leurs accueils.

Après, je m'accroupis pour faire mes adieux au magnifique husky qui m'a tenu compagnie sans relâche ces derniers jours. Je m'y étais attachée.

 **-Vous devriez le prendre avec vous.**

La voix de Theo attire mon regard. Je lui souris. Je suis prête à accepter. J'adore Kayden. Mais je ne peux pas.

 **-Je vous remercie mais…**

 **-Je ne pourrai rien en faire. Les chiens comme Kayden choisissent leurs maîtres. Il vous a choisi. Je n'aurais jamais aucune autorité sur lui. C'est impensable dans un attelage.**

 **-Mais...**

 **-J'avais déjà pris ma décision avant votre arrivée mais si vous ne le prenez pas, je serais sûrement obligé de le rendre au refuge.**

 **-Bon… dans ce cas… vous êtes certain ?**

 **-Absolument !**

 **-Merci.**

J'attrape donc la boule de poile pour le prendre dans mes bras. Je fais attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort. Je m'en voudrais trop si par ma faute, il était blessé. Ensuite, je monte à mon tour dans l'hélicoptère.

Le vol est interminable surtout qu'il y a une ambiance morose qui nous entoure. Alex boude dans son coin, J'onn m'observe toujours de la plus étrange des façons et moi… moi, je prends garde à ne rien toucher. Je me focalise sur le fait que le moindre écart de ma part pourrait nous être fatal.

Pourtant, j'ai envie de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Le bruit des hélices et du moteur est tout bonnement insupportable. J'en a presque la nausée.

J'essaye d'oublier cette gêne en me concentrant sur ce qui se passe dehors. Je bénis mes lunettes qui me permette de me focaliser sur des choses normales comme l'océan à perte de vue ou encore des plaines d'un vert parfait.

Vert… comme l'iris de Lena. Son regard me manque.

J'ai tellement hâte de la retrouver. J'aimerais que tout aille tellement plus vite, à commencer par ce voyage. Le temps loin d'elle me semble interminable.

Un raclement de gorge fait des ricochets et agresse mes tympans. Je ne peux empêcher un grognement de m'échapper. Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles tout en expirant pour oublier la douleur.

Après quelques secondes, je trouve le courage d'accorder mon attention à J'onn. Je le fixe avec insistance et sans prononcer un mot.

 **-Quand sont-** _ **ils**_ **revenus ?**

 **-Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine…**

 **-Comment ça une semaine,** s'écria Alex.

 **-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parler ?**

 **-J'étais dans le déni. Je ne voulais pas** _ **les**_ **retrouver.** _ **Ils**_ **sont tout ce que je déteste.**

Oh moins, mon intervention a la capacité de faire mouche. Ils savent tous les deux à quel point je souffre depuis ce jour. Ils savent que finalement _**les**_ avoir perdus a été un soulagement pour moi. Je n'avais plus constamment besoin d'être dans la maîtrise.

Et puis, le monde a encore Superman… Kal-El les protégera toujours, non ?

Sauf si on se retrouve avec une nouvelle Lilith…

Rien que l'idée qu'un jour il ne soit pas à la hauteur m'angoisse. Mon pied se met à tressauter de haut en bas pour montrer ma nervosité. Mon mouvement commence à faire tanguer notre moyen de transport. Il y a même des alarmes qui se mettent en route.

J'entends ma sœur hurler. Je sais qu'il faut que j'arrête mais je ne peux pas, je suis juste trop… affoler pour le moment.

Où j'en étais déjà dans mes pensées avant que tout ne dégénère ?

Lena.

Le calme. Une seule pensée pour elle et tous devient calme. C'est maintenant une évidence, j'ai besoin d'elle. Et aussi, je l'aime.

Tout est revenue à la normale sauf le regard que J'onn porte sur moi. Je n'ose pas l'affronter. Il doit déjà tout savoir de mes sentiments. Alex pose une main sur ma cuisse. Ce geste m'apaise un peu plus. Même si j'ai conscience du fait que j'ai certainement dû l'effrayer et j'en suis désolée.

 **-Kara…**

 **-Je vais bien. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison.**

Le reste du voyage se déroule sans incident. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'hélicoptère arrêté que la maladresse qui semble me coller à la peau s'acharne de nouveau sur moi. Mes pieds s'emmêle et je me retrouve ENCASTRER dans le sol.

J'entends le rire d'Alex résonner partout autour de moi. J'aimerais lui en vouloir mais je crois que je comprends. Dans une autre situation, même moi j'aurai ri. Elle se penche vers moi en me tendant sa main que j'accepte. Elle commente avec entrain :

 **-C'est trop drôle ! Je croirai revivre tes premiers jours sur Terre. Il n'y avait plus un mur qui tenait à la maison autrement que par miracle !**

Mes premiers jours sur Terre…

Ouais, je confirme, ça ressemble ÉNORMÉMENT à ce que je vis en ce moment.

Aucune maîtrise de ma force, check !

Une audition qui me fait souffrir le martyre, check !

Le monde qui semble tourner au ralentit, check !

Voir des choses invisibles dans tout autre situation, check !

Avoir la sensation que la densité de l'air est si légère que je m'écrase au sol un nombre incalculable de fois, check !

Hum hum… c'est EXACTEMENT comme mes premiers jours sur Terre et ÇA CRAINT !

Je me relève en m'appuyant le moins possible sur Alex. Il ne manquerait plus que je lui déboîte l'épaule… ça finirait ma journée, vraiment !

Une fois sur mes deux jambes, je récupère mon sac à dos qui est dans l'autre main de ma sœur. J'appelle Kayden avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

 **-Vous venez avec nous Mademoiselle Danvers.**

 **-J'onn ! Je rêve d'une douche et de fringues sans l'odeur de Loïs !**

 **-Nous avons tous ça ici et nous devons vérifier que vous allez bien.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Ce n'est pas une négociation !**

Voilà, c'est malin maintenant j'ai véritablement envie de pleurer ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont me garder pendant des heures ce qui ne fait que retarder mes retrouvailles avec Lena.

Après des tests tous plus longs les uns que les autres et une douche, j'ai un tee-shirt du DEO sur le dos, les cheveux encore dégoulinants et la sensation d'attendre depuis des heures alors que je ne suis allongée que depuis cinq petites minutes. Je me redresse pour me mettre en tailleur. Je me penche sur le côté pour apercevoir le husky qui s'est assoupi. Il faut croire que le voyage l'a épuisé. D'habitude, c'est une vraie pile électrique.

Je suis donc VRAIMENT au bord de la crise de nerfs ! Je ne supporte pas de rester ici à rien faire. Évidemment, j'ai pensé à appeler Lena mais avec mon portable HS c'est assez… difficile.

J'ai même pensé à utiliser ma super vitesse pour subtiliser le téléphone de ma sœur. Mais après réflexion, ça c'est avérer ne pas être la meilleure idée qui soit. D'abord, je pourrais souffler toute l'installation ce qui serait fâcheux et Alex tient vraiment à son portable. Elle pourrait me tuer… ou PIRE s'associer avec Maggie pour le faire !

Si au moins j'avais de la musique… parce que là c'est juste intenable. Toutes ces conversations… je n'en peux plus. Ce brouhaha incessant… ça me rend complètement dingue.

Dès que je perçois des pas qui se rapprochent de la pièce ou je suis enfermée, je me redresse. J'ai l'impression d'agir comme un chien qui attend sagement son maître toute la journée. Ça devient RIDICULE !

Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas en soupirant d'un air défaitiste, grand mal m'a pris. Aucun des pieds n'a tenu et j'ai fais une chute d'un demi-mètre. Heureusement cette fois, seul le lit avait été ma victime. Le sol était intact… un vrai miracle !

Le bruit de mon incident a dû réveiller Kayden parce qu'il est maintenant entrain de me lécher le visage. Je n'aime pas ça mais je n'ai pas le cœur à le repousser.

Je crois que je suis entrain de devenir la plus GRANDE défaitiste que ce monde n'ai JAMAIS porté.

Je suis juste tellement fatiguée…

C'est un nouvel éclat de rire d'Alex qui me ramène a l'instant présent. Je la foudroie métaphoriquement parlant d'un regard mauvais avant de me redresser maladroitement.

 **-Je t'interdis de te moquer de moi…**

 **-Je suis désolée Kara… mais là… c'est trop drôle !**

 **-Ça ne l'est pas…**

 **-Je t'assure que si ! De plus si les rôles étaient inversés tu te serais moqué toi aussi.**

 **-Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte… en ce moment, je suis terriblement dangereuse.**

Alex a dû sentir toute ma détresse parce qu'elle arrête même de sourire. Elle s'avance jusqu'à moi, tellement que je ne distingue plus que ses rangers. Elle soupire avant de s'installer près de moi.

 **-Si tu en as si peur, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**

 **-…**

 **-On se parle de tout toutes les deux. Toujours.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché ?**

 **-Justement, j'ai… trop peur. Je ne veux… peut plus être** _ **elle.**_

Sans que je m'en rends vraiment compte, je commence à pleurer.

Tout ce qui entoure Supergirl n'est plus qu'une blessure qui grandit en moi depuis Lilith. Même si j'ai fini par gagner face à elle, elle a réussi à me briser. Quand je me suis réveillée et que j'étais humaine, je me suis sentie tellement… soulagée.

Je ne devrais plus jamais n'être QUE le symbole de l'espoir. À partir de ce jour, je n'étais plus QUE Kara Danvers, une fille normale avec des problèmes normaux. Et, ça m'allait très bien !

Alex efface, les traces de mon mal-être. J'arrive à esquisser un sourire triste. Je me plonge dans ses yeux et j'y découvre toutes ses inquiétudes. J'inspire profondément.

Pendant un instant, j'ai la douce sensation que je reprends le dessus sur la situation. Mais subitement, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras et ce simple geste protecteur me fait régresser. Je suis de nouveau cette fille perdue qui ne connaissait rien de la Terre. Je ne suis plus une femme forte et indépendante, mais simplement sa petite sœur.

Alors, je pleure. J'éclate en sanglots. Et, au milieu de tout ce moment de fragilité, elle murmure à mon oreille, tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre :

 **-Personne ne t'oblige a redevenir Supergirl. Personne.**

Avec ses mots, je retrouve un mince sourire. Je serre un peu plus Alex contre moi en faisant tout de même attention. Je ne supporterai pas de lui faire mal.

 **-On trouvera une solution. Tu m'entends Kara ? On trouvera une solution. On a affronté bien pire. Après tout, on est les sœurs Danvers : des aimants à emmerdes ! Mais on s'en sort toujours. Toujours.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-De toujours être là pour moi.**

 **-La réciproque est vraie, Kara.**

Je commence doucement à me calmer. C'est fou la manière dont Alex arrive toujours à temporiser mes émotions. Depuis que je l'a connaît, elle a toujours eu une grande influence sur moi. Je ne serai certainement pas la femme que je suis aujourd'hui sans elle.

Quand je m'imagine ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si Krypton était toujours là, je me sens de plus en plus angoissé parce qu'alors elle n'existe pas. C'est impensable…

Et puis, il y a Lena…

Qu'est-ce que je serai devenu sans elle ? Depuis que Lilith m'a abîmé, tout ce qui m'approchait n'était que ténèbres. Après que ce monstre me soit passé sur le corps, au sens strict du thème, je n'étais plus qu'une poupée désarticulé. J'étais effrayée à chacun de mes pas. En soi, un petit être chétif, blessé, triste et humaine.

Lena est devenue ma lumière.

Au fils des mois et de ma réhabilitation, Lena m'est devenue indispensable. On n'a jamais passé plus d'une semaine sans se parler. J'ai continué à la défendre dès que son nom revenait sur la table. Kal-El veut tellement qu'elle soit comme son frère. Mais il se trompe lourdement !

Lena à tous d'un être à part, elle est belle dans le sens large du terme. C'est juste qu'avant moi, il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Elle a une façon d'aimer qui est juste incroyable. Ce qui cloche, c'est que ce monde ne détient pas quelqu'un d'assez courageux, de bon et d'honnête pour l'aimer. C'est pourquoi sur cette planète personne ne l'a mérité vraiment.

Mais ça, c'était encore une fois, avant moi. Avant que je ne me rende compte de mes sentiments pour elle. Maintenant, je vais tout faire pour gagner son amour. Et, je ne suis pas une native de la Terre, j'ai peut-être mes chances !

Parce que je l'aime ! Oui, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant ! Je l'aime, je l'aime, JE L'AIME.

Le seul problème… c'est que je n'ai fais que lui mentir… elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui je suis véritablement. Et, ça me terrifie.

Elle pourrait être en colère contre moi… le pire c'est que je comprendrais.

J'aurai dû tout lui dire depuis longtemps. Mais j'étais tellement persuadée de m'être débarrassée de tout ce fardeau. J'étais certaine d'être humaine pour toujours… dans mon esprit Supergirl était morte et ne reviendrai jamais.

 **-Il faut que je lui dise,** je murmure contre l'épaule d'Alex.

 **-Tu sais, si tu veux que je comprenne un minimum ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, il me faut un contexte.**

 **\- À Lena, il faut que je lui dise.**

 **-Lui dire quoi** , demande ma sœur méfiante.

 **-Tous.**

J'entends ma sœur soupirer bruyamment. Elle s'extrait de mes bras, repousse doucement Kayden qui l'a foudroie d'un regard avant de lui tourner le dos et de se remettre en boule. Alex passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité.

Elle m'observe pendant un temps infini avant de murmurer :

 **-Je m'apprête à dire un truc que tu ne vas pas apprécier.**

 **-Alors ne le dis pas.**

 **-Kara… je me dois de faire l'avocat du diable. Je sais que tu es amie avec Luth… Lena, mais tu ne peux pas le lui dire. Parce que même si tu as confiance en elle et si tu crois en elle ça ne suffit pas. Elle est et restera une Luthor et cette famille est juste mauvaise jusque dans la moelle.**

 **-Al…**

 **-Laisse-moi finir ! Je doute que Lu-Lena te fasse du mal un jour, pas de son propre chef, surtout après qu'elle ait débarqué chez moi en pleure parce qu'elle te croyait en danger. Mais encore une fois, c'est une Luthor. Sa famille… si tu dévoiles ton secret à Lena, sa famille le saura elle aussi d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu as bien vu cette façon qu'à sa mère de toujours la mettre à mal. Elle se sert d'elle continuellement. Imagine ce que ce monstre pourrait faire avec cette information.**

 **-Honnêtement, je m'en fiche.**

 **-Kara !**

 **-Quoi ? C'est vrai. Je veux juste lui dire la vérité parce que c'est la chose à faire et surtout, oui surtout, parce qu'elle le mérite.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je…**

J'évite le regard de ma sœur. Je fixe le sol gris foncé pendant un long moment. Je cherche le courage d'avouer tout haut ce que j'éprouve pour Lena.

Je sais que si je le dis à Alex même du bout des lèvres, elle me soutiendra. Peut-être pas pour la partie où je compte ne plus avoir de secret pour elle. Mais le reste, je sais qu'elle sera heureuse pour moi. Et, peut-être même qu'elle prodiguera de futur menace à son encontre s'il lui venait à l'idée de me faire du mal.

Mais on en est pas encore là… je ne sais même pas si Lena à le début d'un commencement de sentiment pour moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kara ? Autre chose qui te tracasse ?**

J'ai dû rester trop longtemps silencieuse. J'entends l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure avant de chuchoter :

 **-Ça fait déjà quelque temps que…**

 **-Que quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de plus grave que le retour de tes** _ **pouvoirs**_ **?**

 **-Pas de plus grave non. C'est juste que… je crois que…**

 **-Kara ?**

 **-Je suis juste tombé amoureuse de Lena. C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux plus lui mentir.**

Alex se retrouve sans voix. Elle me fixe comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Je me sens presque mal à l'aise. Elle fronce très légèrement les sourcilles. Elle ouvre la bouche une première fois mais se rétracte.

Comme apparemment les mots l'ont quitté, elle dépose une main apaisante sur ma cuisse. Elle fait des gestes circulaires à l'aide son pouce. Puis je l'a voit esquisser un sourire.

 **-J'imagine** , reprend elle doucement, **que j'aurai du m'en douter. Depuis quand tu ressens ça ?**

 **-Depuis quand je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de plus ou depuis quand je me le suis avouée ?**

 **-Les deux.**

 **-Euh… i peu près six mois, douze jours et approximativement dix-sept heures.**

 **-Non mais attend ! C'est le jour où…**

 **-… je suis sortie de l'hôpital après mettre pris une balle dans l'épaule et que j'ai définitivement renoncé à Supergirl. Je ne l'ai su qu'après mais elle a veillé toute la nuit en attendant ma sortie. Et, quand j'ai finalement quitté l'hôpital à six heures du mat', elle était là. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait un problème avec mon cœur. Il battait trop vite. Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié.**

 **-Oh… Kara…**

 **-J'ai plutôt bien réussi à me voiler la face. Jusqu'à ce que tout débloque et qu'** _ **ils**_ **reviennent et que je me retrouve seule apeuré au milieu de nulle part avec qu'une envie : la revoir.**

 **-Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire. Il faut que tu lui dises la vérité et si elle le prend mal, je la dégomme avec ma grenade hydrocarbures spéciale alien !**

Je souris devant la menace. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il faut qu'elle joue la grande sœur protectrice. Je dois l'avouer, j'adore ça !

Cependant malgré les encouragements d'Alex et même son approbation, je suis terrifiée. J'ai tellement peur que Lena puisse me rejeter. D'abord parce que je lui ai mentis, ensuite car il y a peu de chances qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi.

Qu'il serait bon d'être aimée d'elle… je crois que si j'avais cette chance, j'aurais vraiment du mal à m'en remettre tellement je serai heureuse.

 **-Hey** , la voix d'Alex me fait sursauter, **aie un peu confiance. Je suis presque sûr que Lu-Lena ne brisera pas ton petit cœur.**

 **-Presque ?**

 **-Je me garde une marge d'erreur au cas où…**

 **-C'est mesquin. Tu veux juste éviter que je te hurle dessus si tu as tord.**

 **-Exactement !**

Elle me donne un petit coup dans l'épaule en prononçant cette exclamation. Son intervention me fait rire doucement.

Je sens son regard sur moi. Il me brûle presque la peau. Je me tourne alors vers elle pour me plonger dans son regard chocolat avant de demander incertaine :

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu es toujours tellement heureuse lorsque tu parles d'elle. J'aurai vraiment dû le voir… et il y a vos regards. Vous vous dévorez mutuellement des yeux.**

Je me sens doucement rougir et je baisse les yeux mal à l'aise. J'assimile lentement ce que vient de dire ma sœur. Alors je réalise quelque chose de très important pour moi.

Je me replonge dans les yeux d'Alex avant de m'informer d'une voix incertaine et troubler :

 **-Mutuellement ? Tu veux dire qu'elle aussi elle… elle aurait... tu penses vraiment qu'il y a une chance pour qu'elle partage mes sentiments ?**

 **-Je pense qu'elle a des sentiments à ton égard depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. C'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas quoi en faire. Je pense même qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé avant toi. Elle t'offre constamment des fleurs et vous passez presque tous vos week-ends ensemble. Je ne parle même pas de toutes ces soirées auxquelles elle t'a invitée.**

 **-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Elle est sortie avec un tas de…**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcilles en réalisant que je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où Lena est sortie avec qui que ce soit.

 **-… mince alors !**

Comme si elle était satisfaite de ma découverte Alex se relève. Elle lisse son pantalon alors qu'il n'y a RIEN à lisser. Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je dois avouer que ça me fait frissonner. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?

Je n'ai pas tellement confiance en elle lorsqu'elle a cet air sur son visage ! On dirait une VRAIE psychopathe !

 **-Grâce à cette conversation, je viens de gagner cinquante billets !**

 **-Pardon ?!**

 **-Je fais partie de ceux qui était lucide et qui était persuadé que tu ne retournerais pas une cinquième fois avec Mon-El.**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu as parié contre moi ?!**

 **-J'ai plutôt parié sur toi. Je savais qu'un jour tu réaliserais qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi. Et puis, je n'aurai pas supporter qu'il te brise le cœur une fois de plus.**

Je ne PEUX PAS m'en empêcher. Je fais ma moue boudeuse. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma sœur fait des paries sur ma vie sentimentale !

 **-En revanche, je n'avais pas imaginé que ça puisse être Lu-Lena… Lena…**

Elle se tourne vers moi. Elle a toujours un énorme sourire qui égaye son visage mais son regard est plus doux. Elle répète :

 **-Non… jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ça puisse être Lena.**

 **-J'avais compris la première fois…**

Je boude, ENCORE !

 **-Ne fais pas cette tête Kara. Je n'aime pas quand tu as cet air de chien battu. J'accepte totalement tes sentiments pour elle. C'est juste que je reste ta grande sœur et j'étais tellement persuadée de te connaître par cœur.**

 **-La preuve. Je peux encore te surprendre.**

 **-Kal-El va adorer ça !**

Elle rit en énonçant cette phrase qui ressemble à une catastrophe à mes oreilles ! Je crois même que je suis entrain de me décomposer sur place. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer la situation. Déjà qu'il a du mal à accepter notre amitié…

Ça va être tellement compliqué !

 **-Je veux être présente le jour où tu lui annonces !**

 **-Alex…**

 **-Promets !**

 **-Je ne vais pas faire ça !**

 **-Si tu ne le fais pas, je lui annonce moi-même !**

 **-Alex, non !**

 **-Promets !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord ! Je le promets ! Je le promets !**

Résultat, je boude encore plus ! Ce qu'Alex peut m'agacer par moments… c'est incroyable ! Avec un peu de chantage, elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut !

Je sens encore son regard sur moi. J'essaye de tous faire pour ne pas lui accorder mon attention. Concrètement, j'agis comme une gamine !

J'entends un soupire de sa part. D'ailleurs, il me bousille les oreilles ! Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution. C'est intenable de ne pas parvenir à maîtriser quelque chose comme son audition.

J'ai la sensation de me retrouver dans mon lit lorsque je suis très fatigué entrain de brancher mes écouteurs et lorsque je les mets à leur place le volume est à fond. Le choc est violent. La différence c'est que je ne peux pas les retirer violemment. Je ne peux pas quitter ce bruit. C'est une agression constante.

 **-Kara ?**

Je relève les yeux. La douleur m'a fait oublier ma mauvaise humeur passagère. J'ai l'impression de la fixer pendant une éternité. Tout se passe au ralenti. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir chacune de ses micro-expressions.

Pourquoi faut-il que sous mes yeux, le monde se met aussi souvent sur pause ?

 **-Tu ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite. Certains des résultats que j'attends peuvent mettre jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures pour me donner un résultat.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Kara… je veux être sûr que tu vas bien.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je sais et même avant de savoir,** elle soupire, **je vais avoir des ennuis. J'étais certaine même si j'ignorais la raison plus profonde que tu refuserais de laisser Luthor sans nouvelles.**

 **-En effet, je refuse de la laisser sans nouvelles !**

Je me redresse prête à utiliser ma super vitesse. Je réalise que je me contre fiche des dégâts que je pourrai provoquer.

QU'IMPORTE ! Je veux juste la voir. J'ai besoin de la voir.

 **-Hey,** intervient ma sœur, **tous doux ma belle !**

 **-Je ne resterai pas là toute la nuit sans voir Lena !**

 **-Je sais et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai fais passer clandestinement ton nouveau portable. À défaut de la voir, tu pourras au moins l'entendre.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Kara, s'il te plaît. Je veux m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Je veux dire… je me rends bien compte que tu es perturbé mais imagines une seule seconde que** _ **leurs**_ **retours ne soit que temporaire. Et si je découvrais… je ne sais pas moi… que tu as eu une sur dose de rayon solaire, genre mortel pour un être humain.**

 **-Tu n'y crois pas toi-même…**

 **-Je sais ! Mais, j'espère au moins pouvoir t'apporter une explication ! Et ça va me prendre du temps.**

 **-Pas plus de vingt-quatre heures.**

 **-Promis !**

Elle me lance mon nouveau portable que j'ai du mal à réceptionner avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Je pense qu'elle a peur que je puisse changer d'avis. Elle tire la porte vers elle avant de la refermer. Elle ajoute avec un sourire :

- **Et Kara, appelle-la ne me fait pas avoir désobéi à un ordre direct de J'onn pour rien !**

 **-Je vais l'appeler.**

 **-J'ai réussi par je ne sais quel miracle étant donné l'état de ton ancien portable à extraire toutes les anciennes informations et fichiers de ta défunte carte sim.**

 **-Merci Alex.**

Je fixe mon nouveau téléphone pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité. J'entends mon cœur battre tellement vite que je me sens presque oppresser. Ma main tremble. Je souffle et la seconde d'après, je ne pense plus qu'au visage de Lena.

Tous va bien se passer. J'en suis sûre.

J'entends un rire qui me fait sursauter. Je manque de broyer mon tout nouveau téléphone entre mes doigts. Je relève les yeux pour fusiller Alex de mon regard. Pendant une seconde, je pense à la foudroyer avec ma vision thermique, vraiment ! Elle est agaçante ! Et moi qui la croyais partit…

Alex m'observe avec un sourire moqueur. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je suis sur qu'elle va encore dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre :

 **-Appelle-la !**

 **-J'en ai l'intention !**

 **-Je voulais m'en assurer.**

Je soupire avant de demander :

 **-De quoi exactement ?**

 **-Que tu ne te dégonfle pas. Dès qu'on parle de sentiments, tu as du mal à gérer.**

 **-Je gère très bien !**

 **-Mouais ce mentir pendant plus de six mois sur ses sentiments ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle : gérer.**

 **-Parce que toi tu as géré peut-être au début avec Maggie ?**

 **-Certainement pas. Tu as joué un rôle important dans l'acceptation de tous mes sentiments à son égard. Et, c'est justement pour cette raison que j'essaye de faire pareil avec toi.**

Je l'a fixe pendant un temps. Mon intervention a-t-elle vraiment été si importante ? Je souris. Je suis fière d'avoir pu l'aider lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

 **-Rassures-toi Alex, je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse. Et, je sais qu'une partie de mon bonheur dépend de Lena. Alors je vais le lui dire mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça, le téléphone c'est… impersonnel.**

 **-Je comprends. Mais tu l'appelles quand même ?**

 **-Évidemment ! Dès, que tu seras sortie de cette chambre d'appoint !**

 **-Ah oui, je comprends ! J'y vais ! À plus tard !**

Et cette fois, Alex franchit la porte. Je souris encore amuser par son comportement. À défaut d'être capable de me protéger contre le retour de mes _**pouvoirs**_ , elle essaye de garder un œil sur mon cœur.

C'est tellement Alex…

Il n'y avait qu'elle sur toute cette planète d'assez forte et de déterminer pour devenir ma sœur.

Je suis toujours entrain de sourire alors que je débloque mon écran. J'entre dans l'application d'appel et fait défiler mes contacts jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le prénom de Lena. Mon indexe reste un instant suspendu en l'air, incapable de bouger. Mes yeux sont fixés sur la photographie qui accompagne son numéro.

J'ai tellement galéré pour obtenir cette photo. On est toutes les deux dans son bureau, installés sur son canapé. J'ai dû mettre genre une demi-heure à la convaincre de faire un selfie avec moi. Lena fait toujours très attention à son image et même si elle a confiance en moi, se "lâcher" est encore quelque chose qu'elle a du mal à faire.

Mais au moins, elle sourit et son regard est figé sur mon visage. Elle est magnifique. J'aurai été très attristé de perdre ce cliché.

Je sens que mon cœur est comme en sursit. Il bat tellement vite, trop vite. Je sens presque l'adrénaline se diffuser à grande vitesse dans tous mon corps.

J'hésite encore une seconde ou deux avant que la pulpe de mon doigt se presse sur le bouton d'appel. La première tonalité d'attente se fait entendre. Je porte d'une main tremblante le portable à mon oreille. La deuxième sonnerie résonne. Je mordille nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure. Et finalement, la troisième répercussions de ce son angoissant est coupée avant d'être fini par la voix de Lena :

 **-Kara ? C'est toi ? Je croyais que ton portable était cassé.**

Elle parle tellement vite. Je sens tous de suite que mon absence lui pèse. Elle est inquiète. Je suis triste de lui faire ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Je confirme quand même :

 **-C'est bien moi. Alex m'en a acheté un nouveau. Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Je… je vais bien et toi ?**

 **-Ça va aussi.**

 **-Je suis soulagé de te l'entendre dire. Ne pas te voir me rend nerveuse.**

Nerveuse ? Comme dans : Kara, moi aussi j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?

Nop ! Il ne faut pas que je me monte la tête. Ce n'est pas parce que Alex pense que Lena a elle aussi des sentiments pour moi que je dois me reposer dessus.

Il s'agit de Lena ! D'abord, elle mérite la vérité. Ensuite si elle me laisse une chance, je lui parlerais de ce que je ressens pour elle. Et si par un quelconque hasard une bonne étoile m'accorde aussi son amour, là et seulement là, je pourrai imaginer tout ce qui bon me semble !

 **-T'en fais pas, je serai bientôt de retour.**

 **-Bientôt ? Quand ?**

 **-Que dirais-tu de demain en début de soirée ?**

 **-Demain…**

 **-Oui, demain !**

 **-J'ai un rendez-vous à New-York demain. Je ne rentre pas avant vingt-deux heures trente voir même vingt-trois heures.**

Évidemment, je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir la voir dès la fin de mon observation imposée par Alex. Mais je déclare tous de même avec conviction :

 **-Je t'attendrais.**

J'entends son sourire à travers le haut-parleur. Alors un étirement se dessine aussi sur mes lèvres. Même lorsqu'on est séparées, elle représente l'amour. Je me suis rendu compte que l'amour avec un grand A était et restera sûrement à jamais l'instant même où je l'ai rencontré. Parce que depuis, je ne pense qu'à elle.

 **-Tu m'attendras ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes à l'aéroport mais malheureusement j'ai des choses à régler avec un de mes associés. J'espère que se sera réglé pendant le trajet. Je dois ensuite repasser à L-Corp pour récupérer un dossier. Je te rejoins chez toi ?**

 **-Ou alors, je t'attends dans ton bureau.**

 **-Ou alors, tu m'attends dans mon bureau…**

De nouveau, j'arrive presque à percevoir son sourire.

 **-On dirait que nous avons un rendez-vous de fixer Mademoiselle Luthor.**

 **-En effet Mademoiselle Danvers, ne vous avisez pas de me faire faux bond.**

 **-Jamais !**

Cette fois, c'est son rire qui résonne dans mon oreille. Un des son les plus mélodieux que ce monde n'est jamais porter.

 **-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une infime possibilité pour que tu m'attendes avec quelque chose qui se mange comme une pizza ?**

 **-Tu veux que moi, je t'attende avec de la nourriture ? Tu sais quelle chance il y à pour qu'elle soit toujours intacte a ton arrivée ?**

 **-Minuscule ?**

 **-Exactement !**

 **-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à acheter toute la carte.**

J'éclate de rire. Je me vois tellement commander réellement chaque pizza que propose notre restaurant préférer et les faire livrer dans le bureau de Lena.

 **-Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'il t'en reste, promis.**

 **-Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment tu peux engloutir autant de calories sans ne jamais prendre un gramme.**

 **-Ça c'est parce que je suis Kara Danvers et surtout très agaçante !**

 **-En effet mais je t'en pris, ne change jamais.**

 **-Sur la nourriture,** je commence pour rire, **jamais !**

 **-Tu es bête…**

J'entends frapper au travers du combiner. Lena demande à celui derrière sa porte de patienter avant de faire revenir la conversation vers moi :

 **-Il faut que je raccroche, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot pour demain.**

 **-Je comprends. Fais-attention à toi, ne te surmène pas.**

 **-Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.**

 **-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire avaler ça ?**

 **-J'aurais essayé.**

Un léger silence s'installe entre nous, ça n'a rien de pesant ou de lourd. Je profite juste de quelques secondes de plus en sa compagnie.

Je sais que notre temps va finir par s'écourter alors je reprends d'une toute petite voix et en rougissant légèrement :

 **-** **À** **demain Lena.**

 **-** **À** **demain Kara.**

Je décolle le téléphone de mon oreille avant de perdre le courage de raccrocher. Mais au moment où il est presque en face à face avec mon visage, j'entends :

 **-Kara, une dernière chose !**

En moins d'un quart de seconde, le portable rejoint de nouveau mon oreille. Je prononce le plus normalement possible :

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je… tu… tu m'as vraiment manqué.**

 **-Tu m'as manqué aussi.**

 **-Je… je peux t'envoyer un sms quand j'en aurai fini ici ?**

 **-Bien sûr, je serai juste derrière mon écran.**

 **-Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure.**

 **-À tout à l'heure Lena.**

Je souris à en perdre tous mes muscles des joues alors qu'elle raccroche. Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas en prononçant pour moi-même :

 **-Je l'aime tellement.**

Kayden vient s'installer près de moi et je glisse mes doigts au milieu de son poil. Il installa sa tête sur mon épaule gauche. De ma main droite, je tiens mon nouveau portable qui affiche toujours notre photo.

 **-Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime Lena Luthor.**

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour cette deuxième partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus !****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour ce chapitre. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas a me le signaler ! Je suis prête a en rédiger ! ;)****

 ** **Réponse aux Guests :****

 **Guest : (** **Alinegranger) Heureuse de savoir que tu as apprécier la première partie. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour celle-ci. A bientôt! :)**

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour la prochaine partie !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	3. Attente interminable

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je vous présente la troisième partie de cette fiction !**

 **Quelque mot sur cette partie:** **Vous vous souvenez lorsque Kara dit que lorsqu'on est aussi rapide qu'elle, les secondes s'étirent jusqu'à devenir complètement interminables ? C'est un peu a ça que ressemble cette journée pour elle. De longue, très longue heures avant qu'elle ne puisse voir Lena.**

 **Les personnages de la série ou du comics Supergirl ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Je suis… Supergirl !**_

 **Partie n°3 – Attente interminable**

Le lendemain matin, je me lève de bonne humeur. C'est enfin le jour J ! Celui où je vais dire la vérité sur mon identité à Lena. Mais aussi celui où je vais essaye de lui faire comprendre que j'ai des sentiments plus profond que ceux de l'amitié pour elle.

J'ai donc deux raison d'être complètement stresser et hors de contrôle mais se n'est pas le cas. Je suis pour une raison que j'ignore confiante.

On a passer une bonne partie de la nuit a communiquer par sms. Se n'est qu'à trois heure du matin qu'elle a arrêter de me répondre. Je n'ai pas insister, je sais qu'elle doit partir pour New-York dans quelque minute. Elle n'a pas du beaucoup dormir.

Je me dirige vers la cafétéria, j'y prends un café vanille et une bonne vingtaine de donuts. Une fois installer en face de mon plateau et la première boucher de gâteau dans la bouche, j'envoie un nouveau sms à Lena.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 8h03 :**_

Fais bon voyage ! :)

J'espère que tu as pu dormir assez…

Je fini ma boisson chaude et mon petit déjeuné en lisant le journal du jour. Je ne reste pas plus de vingt minutes. Je veux être partie avant que quelqu'un travaillant de nuit au DEO n'arrive. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une remarque sur la quantité de nourriture que je suis capable d'engloutir.

C'est lorsque je me lève pour ramener mon plateau que je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je l'attrape dans la poche central du pull qu'on m'a prêter. Mon équilibre est quelque peu précaire. Il faut croire que je chercher vraiment le contacte avec le sol.

Parce que BOUM ! Je me retrouve encore une fois à terre. Je n'ose pas bouger pendant quelque seconde. Je sais déjà que j'ai casser quelque chose…

Je me redresse lentement sur les coudes. Je découvre le triste cadavre de la tasse qui contenait mon café vanille un peu plutôt. En me tournant, je peux constater que le carrelage n'a pas résister. Plusieurs carreaux se sont fissurer en deux.

Je soupire avant de décider de rester allonger exactement là où je suis !

Je déverrouille mon écran. Je tends le bras pour qu'il soit en face de mon regard. J'appuie sur l'icône du nouveau message. Je peux enfin lire le sms de Lena.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 8h26 :**_

Merci, j'aurai préférer reste à L-Corp !

La firme de New-York est remplie

d'incapables !

J'ai dormis, ne t'en fais pas et j'ai encore

2h de vole pour me reposer.

Je me sens légèrement coupable envers les pauvres "incapables" de la firme de New-York. Lena a l'air d'une sale humeur. Elle va leurs en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûre et ça parce qu'elle n'a pas assez dormis à cause de moi.

Je crois que je les plaint véritablement. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour me rattraper, pour les aider. Je réfléchis donc avant de répondre.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 8h32 :**_

Ne joue pas ta "Luthor" sinon tu vas,

t'en vouloir par la suite.

Et n'oublie pas, on se voit ce soir ! :)

Je n'ai pas le temps ne serait-ce de penser à me relever que je reçois déjà sa réponse.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 8h32 :**_

Je ne savais pas que "Luthor" était

devenu un descriptif pour décrire les

tyrans du travail.

Je ne risque pas d'oublier ! C'est le seul

fait qui donne de l'intérêt a cette journée.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 8h33 :**_

Tu ne savais pas ?

Il faut absolument que tu t'achète

le dictionnaire de cette année !

Concentre-toi sur ce point alors. :)

Je ramasse les débris de la tasse que j'empile plus ou moins artistiquement dans le plateau. Cette fois, je me décide a me remettre sur mes deux pied. Je range mon téléphone dans une poche de mon pantalon avant de me diriger vers la poubelle pour y laisser les éclat de verre.

Je sors ensuite de la cafétéria. Je vais chercher Kayden qui est rester dans ma chambre. Je suis presque sûre qu'Alex ne m'en voudra pas si je vais sur la terrasse situer sur le toit. Théoriquement, je serai toujours au DEO et en plus il faut bien que le husky prenne l'air.

Je m'amuse a lui lancer une balle doucement. Je me concentre vraiment sur ma force pour éviter qu'elle se retrouve a faire un tour complet de la Terre. Puis il se lasse et commence a courir tous seul sur toute la surface qui lui est offert.

Je l'observe pendant un temps. Il a de l'énergie a revendre. Je sourie en réalisant que je me suis vraiment attacher à l'animal. J'ai demander a ma sœur de lui ramener a manger. Si elle a oublier, restriction ou pas, je vais en chercher moi même !

Quand je suis sûre qu'il ne demande plus d'attention, je reprends mon portable. J'ai trois nouveau messages.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 8h35 :**_

Je vais le faire, promis. J'ai tellement

hâte que cette journée prenne fin pour

que je puisse te retrouver.

 _ **De Alex à Kara 8h47 :**_

Je viens de déposer Maggie, j'arrive !

On a galérer a trouver tous ce qu'il faut

pour ton stupide chien.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as un chiens ?

Tu n'aime même pas les chiens !

Je suis sûre que tu as fais ça pour

m'embêter !

 _ **De Lena à Kara 8h50 :**_

L'avion décolle, je te dis à dans 2h.

S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas tomber

pendant la réunion des associés !

Je répond a ma sœur en premier avant de promettre à Lena de garder mon portable à porter de main. Je redescends avec Kayden et surtout pour qu'Alex ne remarque mon absence dans le bâtiment à son arriver. Je réalise que je n'ai pas fais assez vite lorsque je l'a découvre entrain de hurler sur Winn.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de m'avancer. J'attire Alex en arrière avant qu'elle ne finisse par frappé mon ami. Elle me pointe du doigt en explosant :

 **-Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Je t'ai dis de rester au DEO !**

 **-Sur le toit.**

 **-Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre et j'ai vu la casse dans la cafétéria.**

 **-Je viens de te dire que j'étais sur le toit.**

 **-Tu n'avais rien a faire là-haut !**

 **-Techniquement j'étais encore au DEO.**

 **-Je… tu…**

Elle pousse un cris avant de frappe une pauvre table à sa gauche. Ça faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi en colère. Je me sens tellement désolée a ce constat. Parce que je suis presque sûre que c'est en partie à cause du fait qu'elle était très inquiète pour moi pendant ma disparition.

 **-Tu me rends complètement folle Kara ! Et ne t'avise pas de me sortir un de tes fameux "je suis désolée" sinon j'enfile mon armure de kryptonite et je te frappe !**

Je sourie devant sa réaction. Je fais un signe de la main pour marquer la paix entre nous. Je le savais qu'elle était inquiète. Alex devient toujours quelque peu violente lorsqu'elle est anxieuse. J'ai toujours été heureuse lorsque j'étais adolescente de pouvoir résister a ses assauts !

Je me demande comment ça se passe avec Maggie. Quand elles sont ensemble, ma sœur paraît toujours si calme.

Je pense qu'elles étaient vraiment faite pour se rencontrer et être ensemble. Depuis trois ans qu'elles sont en couple, j'ai pu les voir toujours être là l'une pour l'autre. Elles évoluent un peu plus chaque jour grâce à l'autre.

Par moment, je me mets a espérer que ma relation avec Lena puisse être semblable a la leurs.

Mes pensées sont interrompu par l'arriver de J'onn. Une partie des ses hommes se mette au garde à vous. Alex s'approche pour lui faire un rapport que je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Je m'assoie près de Winn en réalisant doucement que finalement cette journée va être terriblement longue.

 **-Mademoiselle Danvers, vous venez ?!**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Là,** commente ma sœur, **elle fait sa tête coupable du : "je suis désolée mais je n'ai absolument rien écouter de ce que vous venez de dire."**

 **-Merci pour la traduction Agent Danvers.**

 **-Mais de rien !**

 **-Donc, Mademoiselle Danvers, je venais de dire que nous allions nous entraîner pour essayer de comprendre autrement que par les testes d'Alex ce qui se passe avec vous** _ **pouvoirs**_ **.**

Je cligne des paupières un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'un rire nerveux ne sorte de ma gorge. Lorsque je découvre aucune réaction de la part de J'onn. Je le fixe jusqu'à l'indécence avant de l'interroger :

 **-Se n'était pas une blague ?**

 **-Non Kara, on y va.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais non ! Hors de question !**

 **-Je ne vous laissais pas le choix.**

 **-Non ! J'ai déjà du mal à tenir debout alors que je ne fais que marcher. Je ne vais pas en plus essayer de je ne sais pas moi… faire quelque chose de dangereux comme courir !**

 **-Courir n'est pas dangereux Kara.**

 **-Bien sûr que si ! Dès que mes genoux se fléchissement un peu trop, que mon pouls s'accélère et que l'adrénaline se disperse j'ai une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête !**

 **-Kara ça suffit ! On va s'entraîner !**

 **-Non !**

 **-Si tu ne viens pas, je t'empêche de sortir du DEO ce soir aussi.**

Non ! Il n'oserait pas ! Et puis, pourquoi il se met subitement à me tutoyer devant tous le monde ? Je suis sûre qu'il à lu dans mes pensée et qu'il sait que j'ai quelque chose d'important de prévu ce soir ! C'est vraiment qu'un sale con quand il s'y met !

 **-Kara ! Je t'entends !**

 **-T'en mieux parce que je le pense ! Et si tu n'es pas content, sort de ma tête ! Sale traite !**

 **-Kara ! Je t'attends !**

Je soupire avant de le rejoindre. Quand je passe devant lui, j'ancre mon regard un peu plus qu'à mon habitude dans le sien en pestant très fort : je vais te TUER !

Et, le pire c'est que ce martiens de pacotille ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de me sourire. Il est vraiment insupportable ! Je vais me le faire !

Personne ne m'empêchera de voir Lena ce soir. PERSONNE ! Et, surtout pas ce triple idiot !

Il me propose en me le tendant d'enfiler mon costume de Supergirl mais je le balance à l'autre bout de la salle. Je n'en ai plus besoin pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis plus _elle_. Jamais plus je ne serais _elle_.

Je prends tout de même le temps de retirer mes chaussures. Je ne voudrais pas que cette paire flambant neuf ne parte en fumer. Je les dépose sur un banc avec mon portable.

Je me dresse devant lui avec la certitude que je vais passer les pires minutes de ma vie. Je n'arrive pas à maîtriser mes _**pouvoirs**_ pour les gestes simples du quotidien comme, je ne sais pas moi, ouvrir une SIMPLE porte alors réussir à mener un combat en un contre un, c'est perdu d'avance !

Avant même que je n'ai le temps de me mettre en garde, il me charge. J'essaye d'esquiver en me précipitant à l'opposer sauf que je m'emmêle les pieds. J'arrive à me rattraper in-extrémiste, la paume de ma main droite s'imprime dans le sol. Je cours sur un petit mètre avant de me prendre un mur en pleine tête et de m'écrouler au sol dans un fracas monstre !

Je suis un vrais DÉSASTRE mais au moins, j'ai réussi à ne pas blesser J'onn.

Je l'entends s'approcher d'un pas lent. J'essaye de reprendre une respiration normale. Je suis terrifier par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je n'ai vraiment aucune maîtrise de la situation. Une main verte vient obscurcir mon champ de vision. Il me propose son aide.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'oblige à faire ça. Je me sens en colère contre lui. Je ne veux plus jamais me battre. Je ne veux plus être _elle_. Cette session d'entraînement de sert à RIEN !

Je rejette sa main presque violemment avant de me relever seule. Je l'observe avec mépris avant de prononcer durement :

 **-Je te l'avais dis que courir était dangereux. Mais tu n'as pas voulu écouter.**

Il me fixe durement, sans émotion. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison il se comporte de cette façon avec moi. Il a toujours agit comme un protecteur, pas comme un sale con.

Il n'avait jamais ignorer mes sentiments avant aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qui a changer ?

Il énonce durement les prochain mot qui on le dont de me déchirer le cœur :

 **-On recommence.**

 **-Non !**

Je hurle presque la négation. Je sens les larmes monter. Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Je ne le veux pas, je ne le veux pas, je ne le VEUX pas ! J'ai tellement peur...

 **-Kara,** il prononce mon prénom comme une menace.

 **-J'ai dis non !**

 **-Tu ne pourras pas progresser si tu reste passive. Il faut que tu apprenne de nouveau à maîtriser tes** _ **pouvoirs**_ **.**

 **-Je ne veux pas progresser. Je ne veux pas apprendre. Je ne veux pas de mes** _ **pouvoirs.**_ **Je veux redevenir humaine !**

 **-Tu es Supergirl !**

Il crache le nom de la super héroïne que j'étais comme si je n'étais plus digne de l'entendre. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec _elle_? Pourquoi ne comprend t-il pas que la simple idée de redevenir _elle_ m'angoisse au plus haut point ?

 **-Je ne le suis plus depuis six mois ! Supergirl est morte pour tout le monde et c'est très bien comme ça !** _ **Elle**_ **est morte pour moi.**

 **-Kara, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Le monde a…**

 **-J'onn** , la voix de ma sœur transperce l'air. **Tu m'avais promis d'y aller doucement avec elle !**

 **-Parce que je ne voulais pas croire qu'elle avait vraiment l'intention d'abandonner son héritage ! Que va dire Kal-El ?**

 **-On s'en fou de Kal-El. Il s'agit de ma sœur. Et, je crois qu'elle a déjà bien assez sacrifier. Alors si elle veut une vie normal on se doit de la lui offrir.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Non J'onn ! Que je sache Kara ne t'as jamais obliger à intervenir dans aucun combat. C'est à ton tour de montrer de la compréhension. Il s'agit de Kara !**

 **-Je ne sais que trop bien qu'il s'agit de Kara ! On serait tous morts sans elle. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si quelqu'un de pire que Lilith vient un jour nous attaquer ?**

Cette question à le dont de foutre un gros malaise entre nous. Je sens même une nausée bien particulière broyer mon estomac. Je sers mon poing droit plus que de raison. Tout mon corps tremble d'une colère mélanger à de la peur.

Je fixe J'onn avec un sentiment proche de la haine. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. A travers les mots qu'il vient d'utiliser, je ne représente rien de plus qu'une arme. Une machine de destruction massive qui a juste besoin qu'on l'huile un peu avant de repartir.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais il me déçois.

Alors sans même y réfléchir, j'amorce le prochain coup. Le poing que j'avais serrer un peu plus tôt s'écrase sur sa mâchoire. Je sens que ses os se brisent sous mes doigts. Une fois mon geste fini, je relève les yeux toujours remplit de larmes. Je découvre alors qu'il a traverser pas un mais trois murs. J'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort. Mais j'en ai rien a foutre !

Alex me dévisage alors que j'ai du mal a reprendre une respiration normal. Mon poing est toujours fermement serrer. Tous mon corps tremble, je ne sais plus faire la différence entre ce qui me terrifie et ce qui me mets hors de moi. Je n'arrive pas a laissée mes doigts se relâcher. Je suis encore en alerte.

J'onn n'a pas l'air de pouvoir se relever. Pourtant, ça ne m'inquiète pas. Il l'a chercher !

Je tourne le dos à la mini scène apocalyptique que je viens de provoquer. Je me dirige vers mes chaussures que je les lasse a mes pieds comme si de rien n'était. Je regarde mon portable. Il n'y a pas de nouveau message. Dommage, j'imagine qu'un sms de Lena aurait réussi a me calmer.

Concrètement, là j'ai juste envie de l'appeler pour tous déballer. Lui expliquer a quel point le patron de ma sœur est la pire des ordures qui existe sur cette Terre. J'aimerai lui exposer mon mal-être depuis _**leurs**_ retour. Je voudrais juste entendre sa voix…

Malheureusement, aller faire un petit tour à New-York est hors de question. C'est pas que je ne peux pas le faire mais plutôt que ma présence serait difficile a expliquer. Et puis, ma dernière expérience de vole ne s'est pas très bien fini.

 **-Kara, tu vas bien ?**

 **-…**

 **-Si j'avais su ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, je ne l'aurai jamais laissé seul avec toi. Je suis désolée.**

 **-Je vais bien Alex.**

C'est un HORRIBLE mensonge ! Parce que je ne vais pas bien. Depuis le début de la semaine dernière, j'ai la terrible sensation que plus rien n'ira jamais bien.

Sauf Lena… enfin si elle accepte le fait que je lui ai toujours mentis.

 **-Je ne suis pas aveugle Kara, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.**

 **-Je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **-C'est à cause de ce jour là ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passer quand tu as combattu Lilith ?**

Je me perds dans un mutisme qui ne me ressemble pas. Pourquoi faut-il que tous le monde ramène toujours tous a ce jour là, même Alex ? On ne peut tout de même pas me définir que par ce jour maudit. Je suis quelqu'un au delà de cette terrible journée. Je suis Kara Danvers ! Pas Supergirl! Mais bien : Kara Danvers !

Je vois le martien se redresser. Il crache du sang sur le sol. Il s'approche de moi en fronçant les sourcilles. Je comprends son incompréhension parce que je n'avais jamais été impulsive avant aujourd'hui. En même temps, il n'avait jamais chercher a me pousser à bout non plus. Il se tient bien droit devant moi avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Je commence d'une voix tremblante :

 **-Est-ce que c'est vraiment si dure à croire que si j'ai tenu bon devant elle se n'est pas parce que j'étais Supergirl ? Encore moins parce que je portais le stupide symbole de l'espoir sur un stupide costume. Non ! Si j'ai tenue bon ce jour là, c'est parce que je suis Kara Danvers et que j'ai refuser de laisser ce Monde aux mains d'un monstre qui aurait détruis tous ce que j'aime, tous ceux que j'aime : ma famille et mes amis. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis relever, encore et encore alors même qu'une grande partie de mes os étaient brisés. Kal-El était incapable de bouger, J'onn tu étais dans les vapes, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. Parce que la Terre est ma maison.**

 **-Kara…**

 **-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a fait a mon esprit. Elle a tous… saccagée. Crois-moi, se n'est pas de la douleur physique dont j'ai eu du mal a me remettre. Elle m'a brisée. Le seul cadeau qu'elle m'avait laisser s'était mon humanité et aujourd'hui, ça m'est arracher. Je ne suis plus Supergirl et je ne le serai plus jamais.** _ **Elle**_ **est morte en même temps que Lilith.**

Un duel de regard entre moi et J'onn commence. Je sais que je dois tenir bon. Parce que si je perds aujourd'hui, c'est foutu. Il pensera qu'il a une chance de me faire changer d'avis. Sauf que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne ramène pas une morte à la vie.

Je le vois soupirer. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas que dans l'intensité de mon regard que je suis déterminer mais aussi avec mes pensée. Il fini par mettre ses mains dans ses poches avant de demander :

 **-J'imagine que je ne pourrai rien dire qui puisse te faire changer d'avis.**

 **-Tu imagine bien.**

 **-Bon… ça me fera une Danvers en moins pour qui m'inquiéter. Je voulais être certain que tu ne regretterais pas ton choix dans un avenir proche. Je suis désolée si je t'ai pousser a bout.**

 **-Tu as essayer de me piéger ?**

 **-Oui.**

Putain ! Mais je n'arrive pas à le croire ! C'est vraiment un connard de première aujourd'hui !

 **-Je t'entends Kara…**

 **-T'en mieux !**

 **-Je te l'ai dis, je suis désolée mais je voulais être certain.**

 **-Parce que ce que j'en pense ne compte pas ?**

 **-Bien sûre que si mais… je n'étais pas certain que tu assimilait l'ampleur de ton choix. Et puis, tu as dis que tu renonçait a être Supergirl pas être un héro.**

Il sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de me tourner le dos. Je jure que l'idée de le frapper de nouveau me traverse l'esprit. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de nous repousser dans nos retranchements ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il face des sœurs Danvers ses cibles préférer pour ses pièges psycho-télépathique ?

Alex se place à côté de moi et me donne un petit coup dans l'épaule. Je quitte J'onn des yeux pour les plonger dans le regard chocolat de ma sœur. Elle me sourit avant de dire assez fort pour être sûre que son patron l'entende :

 **-Laisse-moi deux minutes, je m'équipe et on se le fait a deux !**

Je ris doucement a son intervention. Je lui prends la main avant des les élever toute les deux en hauteur et de déclarer :

 **-Les sœurs Danvers contre le reste du monde !**

 **-Tu ajoute Maggie et je te suis dans ta combine.**

 **-Seulement si tu accepte aussi Lena.**

 **-Je crois que je peux faire ça.**

Le reste de la matinée se passe sans aucun incident même si je dois avouer que j'ai encore une boule dans le ventre à cause de ce que vient de me faire vivre J'onn. Il est vraiment mesquin par moment. Ma pause de midi a été rythmé par les sms échanger avec Lena. Je crois qu'elle est sur le point de virer tous ses associés de New-York.

Dès qu'elle parle d'eux, elle utilise des descriptifs comme : incapable ou encore idiots. Moi, je le dis ça sens mauvais pour eux et qu'importe ce que je pourrai dire. Lena a l'air juste excéder par leurs comportement.

J'espère juste qu'elle se sera calmer avant de me rejoindre parce que sinon la pilule : "en faite, avant j'étais Supergirl", risque d'être difficile a avaler.

Je soupire en ayant les yeux river sur le dernier sms qu'elle m'a envoyer.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 13h17 :**_

Tu crois que je serais vraiment quelqu'un

d'horrible si j'en vire un où deux ?

Se n'est tout de même pas de ma faute

s'ils sont incapable de faire des choix

simple comme d'acheter ou de ne pas

acheter.

Être un patron exigeant ne veut pas dire

être une Luthor, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux m'empêche d'hésiter avant de répondre. Je ne sais que trop bien que Lena reste fragile sur ce point. Être une Luthor la ronge de l'intérieur. Elle a tellement peur de devenir comme tous les autres membres de sa famille. C'est pour cette raison que je dois biens écrire trois réponses avant de choisir d'envoyer celle-ci.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 13h20 :**_

Je te l'ai déjà dis une bonne centaine de

fois. Se n'est pas parce que tu porte leurs

nom ou que tu partage quelque chose

de si futile que leurs sang que tu es eux.

Tu es différente Lena Luthor !

 _ **De Lena à Kara 13h20 :**_

Et moi, je t'ai déjà dis que tu es mon héro

Kara Danvers ?

Oui, tu l'as déjà dis plusieurs fois même. Et à de nombreuse reprises en me comparant à Supergirl ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'aime lorsqu'elle me dit des choses comme ça.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 13h21 :**_

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour

toujours dire (où dans le cas présent

écrire) les mots qui me rassurent.

Merci Kara !

Même si d'une certaine manière cette réponse me déchire le cœur je tape comme même.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 13h22 :**_

À quoi servent les amies ?

Une main se dépose sur mon épaule, je verrouille mon écran avant de sourire à Alex qui dépose son plateau en face du mien. Je l'a dévisage quelque seconde. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait encore au DEO a cette heure. D'habitude, elle profite de sa pause déjeuné pour être avec Maggie.

En faite, il est plus juste de dire qu'elle passe tout son temps libre avec sa petite amie.

Je m'apprête donc a la questionner sur sa présence avec moi au moment où une voix reconnaissable entre toute m'interpelle :

 **-Salut mini Danvers ! Je m'installe à ta droite alors ne fait aucun geste brusque.**

 **-Je trouve ça très drôle Maggie…**

 **-Je suis drôle mais tu ne comprends pas mon humour.**

Elle balance presque son plateau à côté du miens avant de poser son arme et sa plaque à la place vide près d'Alex. Elle observe d'un air défaitiste la nourriture dans son assiette avant de commenter pour Alex :

 **-Je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu à manger ici tous les jours avant de me connaître.**

 **-Je sais surtout comment j'ai pris quelque kilo depuis que je te connais.**

 **-Normal avant tu étais au régime sec ! Il y a que le pain qui à l'air potable. Et puis, je suis sûre que tu mens. Tu n'as pas pris un gramme, je m'en serai rendu compte.**

Elles rient toutes les deux devant leurs conversations quelque peu atypique. J'avoue que ça me fais sourire aussi. Encore une fois, je les trouve parfaite ensemble. Je vois Alex manger normalement et Maggie goûter du bout des lèvres.

Au bout de quelque minute, la petite amie de ma sœur repousse son plateau en soupirant. Je vois un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Alex et Maggie marmonne une réponse incompréhensible à la raillerie de ma sœur. Elle fait une moue boudeuse qui doit tenir à peine trois seconde avant de se tourner vers moi et d'enchaîner :

 **-Alors mini Danvers, Alex m'a raconter ce qui t'arrivais. Tu veux en parler ?**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcilles. J'ai du mal a concevoir qu'Alex est réellement parler de mes problème d'identité depuis le retour de mes _**pouvoirs**_. Ça ne lui ressemble pas…

Ma sœur semble comprendre mon trouble parce qu'après avoir fini de croquer un bout de pomme, elle précise :

 **-Je lui ai en quelque sorte avouer de ton béguin pour Luthor.**

 **-Se n'est pas un béguin,** je corrige aussitôt **, et pour la centième fois, elle s'appelle Lena pas Luthor !**

 **-Wow ! Si se n'est pas un béguin ça veut dire que c'est sérieux ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à dompter la bête mini Danvers.**

 **-Non mais vous voulez bien arrêter de tous croire que Lena est un monstre !**

 **-Je te l'avais dis,** intervient ma sœur **, elle est A-M-O-U-R-E-U-S-E !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle commence a épeler les dernier mot. Une VRAIS gamine, c'est pas possible ! Le pire c'est que sa petite amie rit a cette idiotie !

 **-Je l'avoue,** lui répond Maggie, **je ne voulais pas te croire. Se n'est pas de ma faute, je ships à fond le Karamel !**

Après cette intervention, j'essaye de comprendre la totalité de la seconde phrase de Maggie. Je ne vois pas ce que vient faire la caramel dans cette histoire. C'est complètement insensé ! Mais s'était avant que je me souvienne de ma conversation qu'hier soir avec Alex et que je ne commence a associer mon prénom avec celui de Mon-El.

Je me redresse brusquement entre autre en faisant tomber ma chaise mais surtout en pointant la petite amie d'Alex d'un doigt accusateur. Je lui reproche :

 **-C'est toi qui a parier contre moi !**

 **-Non, j'ai parier sur le fait que tu te remettrais avec Mon-El.**

 **-C'est bien ce que je dis. Contre moi !**

 **-Hey ! Ne t'en prends pas qu'à moi, je ne suis pas la seule a avoir penser que tu retournerais avec lui.**

Je fais de gros yeux après cette annonce. Non mais ils sont combien a parier sur ma vie sentimental ? Est-ce que c'est au moins légale ? Je suis presque sûre que Maggie pourrait perdre son insigne pour paris illégale ! Bon j'exagère peut-être un PEU mais un tout petit peu.

Alex se met a rire avec sa petite amie. Mince, j'ai du manquer quelque chose mais quoi ? Je les fixe toutes les deux d'un air menaçant et elles finissent juste par me dire qu'en revanche personne ne m'avais imaginer avec Lena.

A mon sens, c'est simplement parce qu'ils sont tous aveugle ! Elle est belle, indépendante, forte, intelligente et elle a un cœur que beaucoup devrait lui envier. Lena est parfaite ! Le seul petit hic c'est sa famille un peu folle et complètement diabolique…

Le petit couple parfait fini par quitter la table ensemble. Je me réinstalle sur la chaise que j'ai fais tomber un peu plus tôt. Heureusement, je ne l'ai pas casser. Je reprends mon portable en main pour découvrir la réponse de celle qui habite toutes mes pensées.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 13h24 :**_

Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble les autres amis.

Mais à mes yeux, tu es parfaite Kara Danvers.

Parfaite… je suis parfaite entant qu'amie. Ça craint ! Pourquoi faut-il que je sois parfaite pour ça ? Ça m'agace ! Je ne veux pas être parfaite. Enfin si mais… pas pour être son amie.

Après ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je décide de jouer un peu avec le feu. Ma réponse n'est pas du tout celle que j'aurai du écrire. Ou bien peut-être que si mais il aurait fallut que je l'efface illico et que jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS je n'aurai du l'envoyer !

 _ **De Kara à Lena 13h58 :**_

Je pense que ne suis parfaite que pour

pouvoir te mériter.

Une fois que j'ai eu la folie d'appuyer sur le petit icône d'envoi, je regarde le message avec horreur ! Je n'ai PAS fais ça ! Non, non, non ! Se n'est pas possible !

En même temps, c'est elle qui a commencer en me disant que j'étais parfaite ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prends de me dire des choses comme ça aussi ? A croire qu'elle cherche a me provoquer…

Se pourrait-il qu'elle ai des doutes sur mes sentiments a son égard ? Ou pire encore ! Si ça se trouve elle tâte le terrain pour le découvrir et je viens de tomber lamentablement dans son piège. Oh, il y a encore un scénario catastrophe ! Celui où elle a des sentiments pour moi mais ou elle pense qu'on n'est qu'amie.

Non mais… ça m'arrangerai moi ça ! Se serait même l'inverse du scénario catastrophe !

Le bruit de la notification qui annonce un nouveau message me fait sursauter. J'entends mon cœur battre bien trop vite pour mon propre bien. Je ne vais jamais réussir a ouvrir ce message. C'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Un petit voyant bleu me signalant qu'un message vient d'arriver me narguer. Je l'observe de haut en essayant de me convaincre que je ne suis pas du tout accros à tous les moyens de communication. Encore moins ceux qui me permette de garder un lien avec Lena.

Je veux connaître sa réponde ! Je NE veux PAS la connaître…

J'ai peur de lire sa réaction a mon sms ! Je N'ai PAS peur…

D'une main tremblante, je déverrouille l'écran. J'observe pendant un temps infini mon fond d'écran. J'inspire profondément avant de faire glisser la barre des notifications. J'appuie sur celle qui indique le nouveau message de Lena et il s'affiche.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h00 :**_

Dans ce cas, ne t'avise jamais de changer !

Wow ! Ça se n'est pas la répartie que j'attendais. Je souris comme une idiote devant ces mots. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils veulent dire tellement plus. J'espère…

Par Rao ! Je n'en peux plus ! Il me reste encore près de dix heure a l'attendre… ça va être interminable ! Surtout qu'Alex me libère de mes obligations au DEO dans quatre heure. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout le temps qui me restera ?

Je vais certainement mourir d'impatience… !

Je tape lentement ma réponse et cette fois, je l'a relis plusieurs fois afin d'être certaine qu'il ne face pas polémique dans mon petit esprit tordu.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 14h02 :**_

Je ne changerai pas, promis ! :)

Ça c'est une des grandes différences entre un de mes messages et ceux de Lena. Moi : Smileys ! Elle : Jamais Ô grand jamais de Smileys !

Ce n'est pas grave parce que la plupart du temps, j'arrive très bien a imaginer ses réactions. De plus, je peux sûrement me vanter d'être une des personnes qui la connaît le mieux. Je suis vraiment chanceuse.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h03 :**_

J'espère bien sinon je me transforme en

vrais Luthor et je te le ferais payer de la

pire des manières !

Là par exemple, elle est sérieuse mais du genre vraiment très sérieuse ! Conclusion : mieux vaut pour moi, étant donner la réputation des Luthor, que je ne change jamais. Pour mon propre bien. Mais étant donner que de tout façon, se n'est pas dans mes projet futur, je ne risque rien.

Je décide de jouer un peu avec la situation. D'abord parce que j'en ai envie et ensuite parce que j'ai sais qu'elle a encore du temps avant de retourner à sa réunion. Et si, je peux la calmer un minimum avant que les fameux incapables ne reviennent l'embêter peut-être que personne ne sera virer aujourd'hui.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 14h04 :**_

Une vrais Luthor en action,

je demande à voir ! ;)

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h04 :**_

Crois-moi, tu n'y tiens pas.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 14h04 :**_

Qui ne voudrait pas voir le côté Obscure

de la force chez sa meilleur amie ?

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h05 :**_

Je le redis, tu n'y tiens pas !

 _ **De Kara à Lena 14h05 :**_

Vraiment ?

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h05 :**_

Vraiment !

 _ **De Kara à Lena 14h05 :**_

Lena ?

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h06 :**_

Quoi ?

 _ **De Kara à Lena 14h06 :**_

Tu boude ?

Lena met un peu plus de temps à répondre cette fois. Je suis sûre qu'elle est entrain de s'énerver toute seule devant son écran. Je crois que je payerai pour voir ça !

Je commence vraiment à la connaître par cœur. Je crois que je suis définitivement foutu ! Je suis irrémédiablement éprise d'elle.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h07 :**_

Absolument pas ! Je ne boude pas !

J'ai largement passer l'âge pour ses

enfantillages !

 _ **De Kara à Lena 14h07 :**_

Je suis presque sûre que tu souris

bêtement devant ton écran…

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h07 :**_

N'importe quoi !

Oh si, tu souris… je le sais parce que j'agis exactement de la même manière. On est très semblable toutes les deux.

Je ris doucement en imaginant la scène. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur avant de répondre, le cœur battant.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 14h08 :**_

Tu souris. :)

 _ **De Lena à Kara 14h08 :**_

Je souris…

Évidement qu'elle souriait. Je l'a connais trop bien. Pendant un instant l'idée folle de lui avouer mes sentiments là maintenant tout de suite me traverse l'esprit. Mais par un miracle qui m'échappe encore j'ai réussis à me ressaisir. Se n'était le bon moment...

Et, après ce trop court instant de paix et de taquineries, la vie à du reprendre son court. Lena avait encore deux réunion et moi j'avais rendez-vous avec Alex pour découvrir avec elle les résultats des analyses.

Je l'attendais dans son bureau ou plutôt actuellement sur son bureau en observant d'un regard absent tous les ces objets scientifiques qui était présent un peu partout. Je ne connais pas le nom d'un seul de ces machins. Il n'y a même pas de microscope ! Avec ça au moins, j'aurai pu frimer !

 **-Hey,** la voix d'Alex me fait légèrement sursauter, **t'es en avance.**

 **-J'évite Mon-El et c'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'activités au DEO.**

 **-Traduction : Luthor est occuper et ne peut plus répondre à tes sms.**

Putain ce qu'elle est chiante à me connaître par cœur !

Je plisse des yeux en remarquant à retardement qu'elle a oublier un point non négligeable dans son analyse. Je l'a relance donc :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de la partie où j'évite Mon-El ?**

 **-Même si vous ne restez qu'amie se dont je doute, au vue de la discutions que tu compte avoir ce soir, la traduction approximative est : je veux éviter que Luthor devient une psychopathe comme tous ceux de sa famille si jamais il ose encore m'approcher !**

Par Rao, ce qu'elle peut m'énerver à faire sa miss je sais tout ! Si je n'avais pas retrouver mes pouvoirs, je l'aurais frapper pour la forme !

 **-N'importe quoi !**

 **-Je suis sûre que j'ai raison. Je te connais par cœur.**

 **-Faux ! Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir pour Lena !**

Ma répartie à le mérite de faire mouche et de déclencher une moue boudeuse chez Alex. Et toc ! Un point pour moi ! C'est bien plus drôle de l'attaquer de la sorte. Elle réplique en faisant traîner le premier mot :

 **-Mais… ça conte pas ! Tu n'es jamais sortie avec une fille avant !**

 **-Pfffff… peut-être que je l'ai fait et que je te l'ai juste cacher.**

 **-Tu as fais ça ?!**

 **-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis physiquement incapable de te mentir. Si j'essaye, je bafouille.**

On se met toutes les deux à rire. Je dois avouer que ça me fait du bien. Je commence a angoisser à cause de ce qu'elle s'apprête à me dire sur la réapparition de mes _**pouvoirs**_. Et, je suis littéralement entrain de mourir sur place en m'imaginant ma futur conversation avec Lena.

Alex s'installe sur sa chaise avant de lâcher négligemment une chemise verte sur son bureau. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

Outch ! Ça ne sent pas la bonne nouvelle cette réaction…

 **-Va y, dit le,** je commence la voix tremblante, **c'est définitif ?**

 **-Ça l'est.**

Nouveau soupire agrémenter d'un froncement de sourcilles et d'une main tremblante qui passe dans les cheveux. Merde !

 **-Il y a autre chose ?**

 **-C'est… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça.**

 **-Rapidement ! Comme les pansements !**

 **-Kara… tu n'as littéralement jamais enlever de pansements de toute ta vie.**

 **-Ouais bha… ça pas l'air si difficile que ça…**

 **-Crois-moi c'est l'enfer.**

 **-Alex…**

 **-D'accord.**

Elle prend une forte inspiration avant d'ouvrir la chemise. Elle y prend plusieurs document qu'elle installe sous mes yeux. Je la voit hésiter encore un peu. J'observe les quelque photo en m'interrogeant silencieusement sur leurs importance. Elle me prend la main et commence ses explications.

Et, par Rao, Alex avait raison : retirer un pansement c'est l'enfer !

Je suis sortie du DEO il y a une demi-heure et depuis, je me sens piéger dans mon propre appartement. Je déambule dans ma pièce à vivre tel un lion en cage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire des nouvelles de ma sœur. C'est entrain de me bouffer de l'intérieur.

Et moi qui croyait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer. J'avais tord…

Comme je ne tiens plus en place, j'appelle Kayden enfile une veste et part pour une longue promenade. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Avec le brouhaha ambiant se n'est pas facile mais il faut que j'essaye. Je dois essayer d'accepter la nouvelle.

Une fois dans le parc, je détache le husky qui déambule un peu partout. J'observe les anonymes. Depuis Lilith, il n'y a pas eu d'attaque massive ou destructive. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils acceptent aussi bien le départ de Supergirl.

Mais que disaient-ils s'ils savaient que s'était moi ? Est-ce qu'ils m'accuseraient ? Ou bien ils comprendraient mon choix de _la_ laisser partir ?

Kayden revient vers moi, il semble épuiser. J'attrape mon portable et remarque que j'ai gagner une heure. Il est déjà dix-neuf passer. Le temps que je le ramène à la maison et il sera presque vingt heures. Plus que quelque heure avant de la voir…

Sur le chemin du retour, je colle mon téléphone à mon l'oreille pour passer la commande des pizzas. J'en prends quatre, deux pour moi, une pour Lena et enfin une pour son assistante qui fait vraiment des horaires de fou. Et puis avec une telle offrande, elle me laissera peut-être entrer dans le bureau de sa patronne un peu plus tôt et sans faire d'histoire pour une fois.

Je laisse donc mon petit compagnon seul dans l'appartement. Je lui laisse tout de même la porte du balcon ouverte pour qu'il puisse sortir a sa guise. Je rejoins L-Corp à pied, je prends mon temps. Il ne sert à rien d'arriver trop tôt. Se n'est pas comme certaine fois où il me suffit de débarquer pour que Lena arrête de travailler. C'est TRÈS différent parce que Lena n'est pas là…

Dès que je m'arrête a un passage piétons, je lève les yeux vers le ciel. On commence à voir les premières étoiles. Mon ancienne maison étaient parmi elles avant… il y a très longtemps !

Est-ce que je regrette le fait d'avoir suivit Kal-El sur Terre ?

Par moment, la réponse "oui" me fait presque saigner les oreilles tellement tous mon être le hurle. Mais depuis quelque temps tous ce que j'entreprends ou ressens tend à me pousser vers un jolie "non". Même avec la nouvelle peu réjouissante d'Alex, je me sens bien dans ma vie.

Krypton est mon passer, mon enfance et représente tous ce que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir. La Terre m'a apporter une famille qui elle, ne m'abandonnera jamais. Sa jeune étoile jaune m'a permit de connaître les personnes incroyable et qui ont une place de choix dans mon cœur. Et parmi elles, il y a Lena… ma belle et courageuse Lena…

Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que peut-être je suis tomber pour elle il y a bien plus longtemps. Si ça se trouve, s'était le jour de notre rencontre. Je me souviens parfaitement de son chemisier rouge, de sa jupe noir qui arrivait un peu au dessus de ses genoux, même de sa montre en or et de son bracelet nacrée. Je revis presque chacune de ses réparties. Je l'a revoie encore essayer de convaincre Clark de son innocence. D'ailleurs, je me souviens que s'était la seule a ne pas craquer sur lui. Elle affirmait ne pas être sa famille pour la première fois devant moi. Et, pour la première fois, j'ai cru en elle. Au delà de ce nom qu'est Luthor, elle était déjà a sa manière seulement Lena à mes yeux.

Lorsque j'éloigne mon regard des étoiles pour le déposer sur le feu de signalisation, le petit bonhomme vert passe sous mon regard au rouge. Je grimace en me sentant légèrement stupide. En même temps, Lena Luthor est la plus belle des distractions !

Après quelque minute de marche, je franchis enfin le seuil de L-Corp. Je salut d'un sourire poli les hommes charger de la sécurité. Ça été une vrais bataille pour que Lena accepte leurs présence quotidienne mais j'ai fini par la convaincre. Je me glisse dans l'ascenseur en essayant de ne rien toucher et de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. Il ne manquerait plus que la cage d'acier ne s'effondre à cause de moi.

J'arrive à l'étage du bureau de Lena. Je salut gentiment et presque amicalement certaine personne que je croise. Puis j'arrive devant le bureau de Alana. J'agite la boîte à pizza devant elle. Mon geste attire son attention et avant même qu'elle ne pose ses yeux sur moi, elle commente :

 **-Kara Danvers… ça faisait longtemps.**

 **-J'apporte votre repas.**

 **-Vous savez qu'une pizza n'est pas une prise de rendez-vous, n'est pas ?**

 **-J'ai vraiment prit rendez-vous avec Lena cette fois.**

 **-J'en doute, vous ne prenez jamais rendez-vous.**

 **-Cette fois, je l'ai fais.**

 **-Madame Luthor n'est même pas à National City.**

 **-Je sais. Je vais l'attendre dans son bureau.**

Alana soupire avant de composer un numéro sur son portable. Comme toujours, elle ne me croit pas. Et Lena va encore devoir lui dire que j'ai un pass droit pour entre dans son bureau à ma guise. Je suis surprise en entendant Lena décrocher à la première sonnerie.

 **-Madame Luthor, c'est Alena. Kara Danvers est devant moi et…**

 **-Laisser-là entrer dans mon bureau de toute façon, j'arrive.**

J'arrive ? Je regarde ma montrer. Il est tout juste vingt heure. Elle a plus de trois heure d'avance. Étrange ! Je fixe l'assistante de Lena qui semble aussi surprise que moi par cette annonce.

 **-Vous arrivez ? Mais je croyais que vous ne rentriez qu'en fin de soirée. Qu'en est-il de l'entrevue avec Monsieur** **Matthews** **?**

 **-Je l'ai appeler moi-même il y a deux heure pour annuler.**

 **-A-annuler ? Mais Monsieur Matthews…**

 **-A très bien compris que notre entrevue pouvait attendre quelque heure.**

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Lena revient plutôt ? Et encore plus stupéfiante, pour quelle raison annule t-elle un rendez-vous avec un de ses vice-président ?

 **-Madame Luthor, se n'est pas…**

 **-Dites juste à Kara que j'arrive. Je suis en ce moment même entrain de me battre pour avoir un taxi.**

Un taxi ? Lena dans un taxi ?! C'est pire que de la science fiction là ! Depuis que je l'as connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu monter dans une de ces fameuse voiture jaune. Elle a toujours un chauffeur et une voiture hors de prix.

 **-Très bien, je préviens Kara Danvers que vous êtes en route.**

 **-Merci. Oh et une dernière chose,** j'entends une porte claquer. J'imagine qu'elle a réussi a monter dans un taxi. **Kara peut accéder à mon bureau quand bon lui semble, pas besoin de me joindre pour avoir mon autorisation à chaque fois.**

Ah ! Je le savais qu'elle allait dire ça ! Boum ! Oh moins quelque chose de rassurant et qui semble normal au milieu de cette conversation.

Alana raccroche et j'attends que son regard se pose sur moi avec un sourire triomphant. Bon, théoriquement je ne devrais pas être aussi sûre de moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'aurai pas du entendre la partie de la conversation qui concerne Lena. Elle soupire avant de dire :

 **-Vous pouvez y aller et attendre Madame Luthor qui ne devrait pas tarder a vous rejoindre.**

 **-Merci.**

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut que j'ajoute :

 **-Je vous l'avais dis que j'avais pris rendez-vous.**

 **-Madame Luthor n'a pas utiliser ces termes, non.**

 **-Vous êtes sérieuse ?**

 **-Très.**

Je crois que je vais l'a frapper ! Elle m'agace… sérieusement qui joue autant sur les mots ?

Je rejoint le bureau de Lena avant de faire quelque chose que je pourrai regretter comme, je ne sais pas moi, encastrer sa petite tête dans son clavier. Je dépose les pizzas sur la table basse. Je retire ma veste et m'installe sur le canapé blanc. Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant de me perdre dans mes pensée.

Pourquoi revient-elle plus tôt ? Pourquoi… ?

Je sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je suis surprise lorsque je découvre Lena. Je me redresse doucement, mon regard accrocher a tout son être. Je suis tenté de jette un œil à ma montre pour savoir combien de temps mon cerveau c'est déconnecter. Mais il y a un broutille, un presque rien qui m'en empêcher. Les escarpins de Lena sont dans sa main droite, elle est légèrement essouffler et son cœur palpite a une vitesse folle. Pourtant aucun de ses détails ne sont à l'origine de mon désordre émotionnelle, non, le plus troublant reste son regard. Elle semble inquiète. Elle fait un nouveau pas en prononçant :

 **-Kara… tout va bien ?**

Alors sans vraiment comprendre comment, tel un automate, je me dirige vers elle. Je fais de grands pas et ne m'arrête qu'une fois mes bras renfermer dans son dos. Je me fou du fait que normalement on évite ce genre d'accolade. J'en ai trop besoin. Mon visage est enfouie dans son cou, l'odeur familière de la vanille m'embaume. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe complètement, je me met à pleurer pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Lena garde d'abord, les bras ballant. Mais dès qu'elle entends mes premier sanglot, un bruit sourd m'indique qu'elle vient de lâcher négligemment ses chaussure puis elle se met a caresser doucement mon dos.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour cette troisième partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! Elles se sont enfin retrouver! Dès lundi vous aurez le point de vue de Lena face a cette situation! Et, vous aurez peut-être la réponse a la grande question : Lena a-t-elle des sentiment pour Kara ?****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : L'histoire de l'**** **épée de Damoclès est tirer de la mythologie Grecque. Elle concerne Denys l'Ancien, le tyran de Syracuse et Damoclès. Ce dernier flattait le roi et lui rappelait consentement sa chance que d'être le tirant de Syracuse. Un jour, agacer par ce comportement, Denys propose à Damoclès de prendre sa place. Et lorsque celui-ci lève les yeux, il découvre un épée suspendu sous sa tête tenu par un simple crin de cheval. Denys montra de cette façon qu'être le tyran comportait un risque mortelle pouvant frapper a tout instant. Aujourd'hui, on utilise cet expression pour toute les situations ou un danger plane sur nous.**

 ** **Note n°2 : Le Monsieur Matthews est une référence à Smallville. S'était un des actionnaire de LexCorp jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse assassiner par Tess !****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour la prochaine partie !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	4. Pour toi

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je vous présente la quatrième partie de cette fiction ! Je vous poste ça vite fait avant de partir en cours. J'espère que vous aller passer une très bonne journée ! Et... si votre journée est toute pourri, je vous rappelle qu'on est le 24 ! Le JOUR du grand retour de Supergil sur CW !**

 **Quelque mot sur cette partie :** **On passe du côté de Lena pour savoir tout ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête et pour quelle raison elle est rentrer plus tôt où encore pourquoi elle a l'air si inquiète. Et répondre à LA question: Est-elle amoureuse de Kara?**

 **Les personnages de la série ou du comics Supergirl ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Je suis… Supergirl !**_

 **Partie n°4 – Pour toi**

Ma première réunion de l'après-midi est enfin terminer. Je commence a ressentir un étrange fierté vis à vis de moi même. Malgré le fait que tous les collaborateurs que j'ai rencontrer aujourd'hui ne soit qu'une bande d'incapables, j'ai su garder mon calme. Plus impressionnant encore, je n'ai virer personne !

Je souris en me rendant compte que mon état de calme est du à "l'effet Kara". Cette pétillante blonde sait toujours me faire sortir de mes retranchements. Elle astreint la meilleur partie de moi a ressortir. C'est fou ce que ma vie est devenu beaucoup plus sereine depuis que je l'a connais. J'ai parfois la sensation de devoir me dépasser pour la mériter mais cela ne me dérange aucunement. Honnêtement, elle est très largement digne de tous mes efforts.

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour être à l'origine d'un de ses merveilleux sourire. Oui, Kara Danvers, illumine ma vie d'une façon inédite. Connaître cette attachante journaliste me fait apprendre des sentiments qui m'était inconnue avant son apparition. Elle m'a offert son amitié et je serais prête a me battre bec et ongle pour la garder éternellement.

Je m'apprête a lui envoyer un message, tous nous échanges m'apaise, lorsqu'une voix m'interpelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la déception. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'arrache le peu de temps que je peux partager avec elle. Encore plus depuis sa disparition en début de semaine. Par tous les Dieux, j'ai cru devenir folle !

Je me retourne donc avec un sourire forcer vers une femme qui semble quelque peu effrayer. Une petite voix en moi m'intime de lui facilité les choses. Alors, je lui accorde un regard compréhensif puis un vrais sourire et je lui demande avec gentillesse ce que je peux faire pour elle.

Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, elle semble encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Elle jette un œil derrière mon épaule. Je devine aisément qu'il s'agit de son patron. Elle triture nerveusement un alliance a son annulaire gauche avant de se racler la gorge, ce qui amorce le début de ces mots :

 **-Je suis désolée de vous importuner Madame Luthor, je sais que votre planning est très charger aujourd'hui mais,** elle s'arrête pour prendre une forte inspiration, **il y a une certaine Alexandra Danvers qui n'arrête pas d'appeler depuis une heure et qui vous demande. Elle est très insistante. Elle a même dit avoir essayer de vous joindre sur votre portable personnel. Elle… elle est en ligne, si vous voulez.**

Alex ? Mais que me veut Alex ? L'aînée des Danvers ne m'apprécie même pas. Pourquoi essayer de me joindre ? A moins que… non ! Il serait arriver quelque chose à Kara ? Une angoisse foudroyante s'empare de tous mon corps. Je suis presque sûre que mon cœur s'arrête à l'idée primitive qu'un danger puisse toucher Kara. Ma bouche s'assèche, j'ai du mal a déglutir et un monstre d'angoisse prend vit au creux de mon estomac.

Je me mets a fixer la femme devant moi avec terreur comme si elle pouvait avoir toutes les réponses à mes questions silencieuses. Je fais un pas vers elle, je me sens complètement désemparer. Je bafouille un pathétique "je" avant de me rendre compte que les mots meurent dans ma gorge. J'inspire profondément. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je suis Lena Luthor après tout ! Mais qui suis-je sans Kara ?

Il faut que j'arrête de me monter la tête avec des hypothèses qui sont certainement fausse ! Si ça se trouve, Alex n'appelle que pour préparer une fête surprise a sa petite sœur. Non décidément, aucune de ses pensées n'était logique. Il fallait que j'agisse comme si cet appel n'était rien de plus qu'une banalité. Un cliché absurde que je pouvais parfaitement gérer comme la grande femme d'affaire que je suis. Je me racle la gorge avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je vais prendre l'appel.**

La secrétaire ouvre le chemin et je l'a suit docilement. Heureusement que je ne sais pas où se trouve son bureau parce que sinon, je m'y serais certainement précipité pour atteindre au plus vite le téléphone. Ce qui, m'aurait faire perdre toute crédibilité.

Elle s'arrête devant un bureau habiter par un simple ordinateur portable, aucune photographie. Il ressemblait a mon propre environnement de travail. Je repère immédiatement le combiné qui est déposer près de son socle. Cela me demande un effort gargantuesque de rester de marbre face a l'objet de ma conviction. La jeune femme s'excuse avant de sortir de la pièce et de me laissant seule. Je réussis a rester immobile encore quelque seconde avant de me jeter ridiculement sur le téléphone.

 **-Alex ? Que se passe t-il ? Il est arriver quelque chose à Kara ?**

 **-Luthor ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne répond pas à ton putain de téléphone ?!**

L'intonation agressive et l'injure d'Alex ne me rassure absolument pas. Je suis tenter de la réprimander ou même de lui demande de me parler sur un autre ton. Sauf qu'il y a plus important en jeu : obtenir des nouvelles de Kara !

 **-Faut-il vraiment que je te rappelle que je suis à la tête de l'une des plus grande entreprise de ce pays ? J'étais occupée.**

 **-Et bien, désoccupe-toi ! Kara a besoin de toi.**

J'ai la déplaisante sensation que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Ma prise sur le téléphone se ressert. Je le savais qu'il était entrain de se dérouler quelque chose d'inquiétant ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi inquiète de toute ma vie. Tous les sentiments désagréables que j'ai pu ressentir en début de semaine sont juste effacer et me semble bien fade comparer à tous ce que je peux éprouver maintenant. Je balbutie :

 **-Que… qu'est-ce… qu'est-il arriver ?**

 **-En soit,** je l'entends soupirer, **se n'est rien de... mais disons que… j'ai du lui annoncer une nouvelle qui a fait déborder le vase. Elle est rester stoïque devant moi, sûrement pour éviter de m'inquiéter. Je… je pense, et crois-moi, ça me coûte de l'avouer, que tu es la seule a pouvoir l'apaiser.**

 **-On a prévu de se voir ce soir.**

Je prononce cette phrase en mourant d'angoisse. Si elle me répond que Kara peut encore attendre un peu, patienter jusqu'au soir, je saurai que la situation n'est pas totalement désespérer. Bien que, je suis déjà entrain de faire une liste dans mon esprit embrumer par la peur afin annuler tous les rendez-vous superflus de cette fin de journée.

Mais si elle me répond le contraire, je vais simplement devenir complètement névrosée a l'idée que ma journaliste préférer est seule entrain de se morfondre sur une situation qu'elle n'arrive pas a gérer seule. Alex soupire une nouvelle fois, je pense que c'est mauvais signe, elle souffle une réponse paralysante :

 **-Honnêtement… je sais que c'est un peu égoïste et que tu as une entreprise à gérer ou tout simplement une vie. Mais Lena** , je suis profondément choquer en reconnaissant mon prénom et non le "Luthor" qui me colle toujours à la peau avec Alex, **j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis, crois-moi, il m'a fallut du temps avant de me décider a t'appeler. Je crois, non, je suis même persuader que Kara a besoin de toi, maintenant. Afin, pas maintenant, maintenant. Je sais que tu es à New-York mais... au plus vite.**

Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Alex ne veut rien me révéler ? Pourquoi reste t-elle aussi vague sur ce qui arrive à Kara ? Pourquoi ?

 **-Luthor ?**

 **-Je… j'arrive.**

Je crois entendre un sourire dans sa voix au moment ou elle prononce :

 **-Je savais que tu allais répondre ça. Prends-soin de ma petite sœur.**

Puis, elle raccroche. Je fixe le téléphone en fronçant les sourcilles face a cette réponse. Je ne suis tout de même pas devenu quelqu'un de prévisible. Ou peut-être, que je l'ai toujours été lorsqu'il s'agit de Kara. Puis, la deuxième partie de son intervention fait sur-chauffer mon cerveau et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Je sens mes joue rougir sans contrôle.

J'ai subitement la terrible sensation qu'Alex a découvert ce que je me tue à cacher à tous : mes sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour sa merveilleuse et magnifique petite sœur !

Sauf que ce détail n'est pas important pour le moment. Ce qui l'est, c'est Kara !

Je réfléchis à grande vitesse, je m'arme de mon portable pour commence à me décommander pour le reste de la journée. Je quitte L-Corp, non sans m'excuser au près de ceux qui m'attendait juste devant la sortie du bureau de la secrétaire qui venait de me prêter son téléphone. Au début, je pense a appeler mon chauffeur mais ça voudrait dire perdre de précieuses minutes pour préparer mon départ ou plus largement mon jet. Mon choix se porte donc sur une de ces immonde voiture jaune.

Les deux heures à bord de mon avion privé me semble interminables. Je le savais que la démence allait jouer avec mon pauvre esprit s'il se révélait que Kara avait réellement besoin de moi au plus tôt. Les moments ou on a le plus besoin de ses amis ne sont pas toujours les plus heureux. Je me demande vraiment ce qui peut se passer dans la vie de ma pétillante blonde pour que ma présence devienne presque obligatoire.

Je commence a me sentir mieux lorsque la boîte d'acier pressuriser commence sa descente. Puis exaspérer lorsque les contrôles de la douane s'éternise. Ensuite, outrer quand Alana m'appelle pour me demander la permission de laisser Kara aller à mon bureau, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir lui dire que lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle, ma porte est toujours ouverte. Enfin, je suis impatiente, tellement inquiète pour Kara mais en même temps désireuse de la revoir.

C'est finalement un carambolage à trois rues de L-Corp qui me fait perdre le peu de raison qu'il me reste. Je balance un billet de deux-cent au chauffeur alors que la cours n'a pas du me coûter plus de vingt et je sors. Je traverse prudemment la rue et lorsque j'atteins le trottoir, je me mets à courir. Le bruit de mes talons me fait grimacer, je vais sûrement devoir jeter cette magnifique paire d'escarpin à la fin de la journée mais se n'est pas le plus important. Je veux juste rejoindre Kara le plus vite possible. Pour la première fois, j'envie la vitesse éclaire des Supers.

J'entre avec fracas dans le hall de mon entreprise. Je me dirige vers le comptoir des agents de sécurité pour signer le registre. Je leurs fait un sourire de forme avant de profites de cet appui pour retirer mes chaussures qui me font souffrir le martyr. Puis sans perdre une seconde de plus, je me glisse dans l'ascenseur. Je dois bien appuyer dix fois sur le bouton de mon étage avant que les portes ne se décide a se refermer. La monter ne dure pas plus de trente voir quarante secondes mais Diable, que c'est long ! Et cette musique horripilante me fait presque saigner les oreilles ! Dès que cette histoire est fini, je l'a change. Je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre de toute ma vie.

Le porte s'ouvre et je me précipite a l'extérieur. Je n'ai vraiment plus aucun contrôle sur mes actes. Tous ce qui compte, c'est de la rejoindre. Je ralentis légèrement lorsque je m'approche du bureau d'Alena, grand mal m'a prit !

 **-Madame Luthor, il faut…**

Non, non, non. Arrête-la gentiment, ne fais pas de vague. Respire Lena, contrôle toi.

 **-Pas maintenant ! Et, je ne suis disponible pour personne. J'ai bien dis personne !**

Il s'agit de Kara à la fin ! Le monde peu bien s'arrêter cinq minutes le temps que je m'assure qu'elle aille bien !

J'ouvre brusquement la porte de mon bureau et elle est là, elle m'attend, comme elle l'avait promit. Elle se relève et semble surprise par ma présence. Le regard qu'elle porte sur moi me fait rater un battement ou même peut-être deux. Je remarque instantanément ses yeux rougie. Elle a du pleurer. Mais pourquoi ? J'espère que se n'est pas encore à cause de ce briseur de cœur de Mike, parce que sinon, je le tue de mes propres mains !

Ne pas savoir ce qui l'a trouble, ce qui l'a fait pleurer m'inquiète encore plus. Je fais un pas vers elle. Je prie pour que ma voix ne tremble pas lorsque je prononce :

 **-Kara… tout va bien ?**

Elle ne répond pas. Elle semble comme absente. Son regard est vide. J'aimerai m'approcher un peu plus mais j'ai peur de l'effrayer. Elle a l'air si fragile a cet instant. Puis, elle se met a faire un pas, puis deux. Elle court presque vers moi. Elle me prend soudainement dans ses bras ce qui me fait avoir un hoquet de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je suis certaine qu'elle doit entendre mon cœur tambouriner à tue tête dans ma poitrine. Se n'est pas bon, elle va finir par se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Ses bras me rapproche un peu plus de son corps, elle glisse son magnifique visage dans mon cou et avec ce simple geste, je sens une chaleur reconnaissable entre toute embraser tout mon corps. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour calmer la situation parce que je suis totalement entrain de perdre le contrôle.

Mais tout ma volonté s'effondre avec le début des pleurs de Kara. Je suis tellement stupéfaite de la découvrir dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Jamais elle n'a pleurer devant moi. Jamais ! Pas même ce jour ou je suis aller la chercher à l'hôpital, juste jamais. Même pas quand cet idiot de Mike l'a quitte, encore une fois, elle n'a jamais pleurer en ma présence. Jamais…

Je comprends alors que quelque soit cette goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase dont m'a parler Alex, ma belle Kara est juste à bout. Alors, je lâche négligemment mes escarpins qui s'écrase au sol et lentement, je referme moi aussi mes bras sur son corps. Et, avec douceurs, je commence a faire des vas et vient sur la longueur de son dos. Je colle mes lèvres a son oreille pour y murmurer un simple :

 **-Je suis là.**

J'ai alors une audace qui m'étonne moi même. Je l'embrasse avec douceur sur la joue. Après ce geste emplit de tendresse, mon cœur fait des soubresauts, je l'éloigne délicatement et glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je la guide jusqu'à mon canapé avant de l'attire dans une nouvelle éteinte. Sa tête est déposer sur mon épaule et nos mains sont toujours fermement accrocher l'une à l'autre.

Il n'y a plus que le silence et les reniflements de Kara. Mon regard est bloquer sur celui de la magnifique blonde. Je ne veux pas risquer de la perturber encore plus avec des mots alors, j'attends docilement qu'elle ose enfin se confier à moi.

Depuis qu'on est installer l'une près de l'autre, aucune n'a oser bouger. C'est ma magnifique journaliste qui amorce le premier geste. Sa main libre se referme sur le tissu de ma robe, juste au dessus de ma ceinture. Il y a dans ses yeux un éclat de terreur qui m'inquiète au plus haut point. A quoi peut-elle bien pensée pour subitement être effrayer de la sorte ?

Je suis tenter de lui poser directement la question mais le regard qu'elle porte sur moi est bien trop troublant. Je n'arrive pas a passer au-dessus. Je crois que je préférerais encore me retrouver sous l'emprise de ma mère que d'affronter cette peur dans les yeux de Kara.

J'amorce un geste de la main que je vais certainement regretter. Mais j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour la rassurer. Ne pas savoir ce qui l'angoisse m'écartèle de l'intérieur. Alors, si en plus, je choisie de ne rien faire, je m'en voudrais inévitablement tout le reste de ma vie. Je dépose donc des doigts tremblant sur la joue de Kara. J'efface les dernières larmes sur son visage avant d'amorcer un sourire timide et de murmurer :

 **-Hey… tout vas bien.**

 **-Non… tout ne vas pas bien. Je ne veux pas me retrouver sans toi.**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Je cligne des paupières à plusieurs reprises. Pendant un instant, je pense à rire mais je remarque alors tout son sérieux. Elle me croit vraiment capable de l'abandonner. Impossible ! J'ai trop besoin d'elle, elle m'est devenu indispensable.

Bon… maintenant, il faut juste que je lui dise. Mais que j'évite d'être désespérer. Ne pas lui sortir une phrase idiote du genre : tu m'es indispensable ! Ça, c'est à éviter.

 **-Il n'y a aucune raison logique pour que tu te retrouve sans moi. Je…**

t'aime.

 **-… suis ton amie. Et, je resterai à tes côtés tant que tu auras besoin de moi.**

Le plus longtemps possible, j'espère. Oui, cela fait partie d'une de mes espérance les plus folle. Parce que l'optique de la perdre est aussi ma plus grande peur. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle.

 **-Mais Lena… je… je t'ai mentit.**

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à entendre cette phrase. Que veut-elle dire ? Est-il vrais qu'elle ma mentit ? Et sur quoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Je crois que je devrais être en colère mais je ne le suis pas. Je suis juste inquiète par le fait qu'elle se soit peut-être mit dans cet état lamentable juste à cause de moi. Je suis peut-être aussi un peu triste. Si elle a user du mensonge avec moi, cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi, non ?

J'ai baisser les yeux un instant à cette nouvelle et mes mains ont quitter sa joue et sa paume. Lorsque je les relève l'angoisse marque encore plus le visage de Kara. Je sens un nœud dans mon estomac. J'aimerai tellement trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre que se n'est pas la fin du monde, que je comprends parfaitement.

 **-Kara…**

 **-Je sais, c'est horrible ! Je suis la pire personne qui existe dans tout l'univers ! Je prône la vérité tous les jours alors que moi… je suis aussi une menteuse. Je suis tellement désolée.**

 **-Kara…**

 **-Mais j'avais une raison ! C'était une façon de me protéger au début puis de te protéger toi. Et finalement, le "problème" c'est effacer alors je n'avais plus aucune raison de te le dire. S'était logique. Comme** _ **elle**_ **n'existait plus, je ne te mentais pas. Je ne disais pas la vérité mais je ne mentais pas. Puis… c'est…** _ **ils**_ **sont revenu.**

Je n'ai absolument rien compris a ce qu'elle vient d'essayer de me dire. Sauf le faite qu'elle voulait me protéger. Rien que l'idée me fait sourire. J'avoue sans honte que j'ai butter sur cette partie. Le reste est sans importance !

Il y a une distance entre nous qui ne me plaît pas. Son regard est fuyant, le seule contacte qu'il reste entre nous, c'est ses doigts toujours fermement accrocher à ma robe. D'un geste hésitant, je me rapproche avant de déposer mes deux paumes en coupe sur les joues de Kara. Je cherche ses yeux mais elle m'évite délibérément. Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres alors que je demande avec une fragilité dans la voix qui ne me ressemble pas :

 **-S'il te plaît, regarde moi.**

 **-…**

Même après ma demande, Kara reste inaccessible. Je suis terrifier parce qu'elle est entrain de m'échapper. Je refuse que se soit le cas. Je murmure si bas que je doute qu'elle puisse réellement m'entendre :

 **-Je refuse de te perdre Kara.**

Malgré le fait que même moi j'ai du mal à percevoir ma voix en prononçant cette phrase, Kara relève les yeux comme si elle avait tout entendu et que l'espoir renaissait. Je reste absorber par l'azur de ses yeux. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soit aussi envoûtant ? Et si bleu ? Je vendrais mon âme pour obtenir le droit qui m'est acquis à cet instant même : celui de me perdre dans un océan d'émotion bleuté.

Je prends une forte inspiration. Je laisse mes mains glisser jusqu'à ses épaules. Je ne quitte pas ses yeux, j'en suis incapable. Je me mords l'intérieur de ma joue pour oublier une pensée fugace qui m'ordonne de l'embrasser. Il ne faut vraiment pas que je fasse ça, vraiment pas ! J'expire un peu trop longuement avant de lui assurer :

 **-Tous ça n'a aucune importance ! Si tu dis que s'était pour me protéger, très bien, je l'accepte. Tu n'es même pas obliger de m'en parler.**

Je pensais chaque mot que je venais d'énoncer. Le plus important pour moi, restait que Kara cesse de pleurer. J'avais vraiment du mal à supporter l'idée qu'elle puisse se sentir mal à cause de moi ou plutôt à cause des répercutions d'une situation que j'avais certainement provoquer malgré moi.

J'ai la sensation que mon cœur se brise lorsque ma magnifique blonde relâche le tissu de ma robe en se redressant brusquement. Elle commence à faire des allers et viens entre mon bureau et la table d'appoint. Son comportement et pire, son silence m'empêche de respirer. Elle est véritablement entrain de m'échapper est ça me détruit de l'intérieur. Je n'arrive plus à supporter cette situation.

J'aimerai pouvoir bouger, faire quelque chose pour m'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas loin de moi mais je suis comme aimanter à mon canapé. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette force mais j'arrive à prononcer son nom :

 **-Kara…**

 **-Tu vas être tellement en colère…**

C'est donc cela qui lui fait peur ? Elle ne veut pas affronter mon courroux vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle a à me révéler.

Je clos doucement mes paupières en prenant une forte inspiration. Puis, je trouve la force de me lever. Je fais quelque pas chancelant. Se n'est tellement pas moi ou du moins, se n'est pas la Lena Luthor que le monde connaît. A cet instant, je suis juste une fille apeuré à l'idée de perdre celle qu'elle aime. Je suis capable de faire semblant. Je peux être son amie et faire comme si je n'avais aucun sentiment qui me dévore le cœur et l'âme. Mais il n'y a aucune chance pour que je puisse un jour supporter le fait d'être séparer d'elle.

 **-Il est vrais,** je commence d'une voix tremblante. **Il est possible que je sois en effet en colère après ta révélation. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as cacher. Mais Kara… je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets.**

 **-S'il te plaît, ne promets pas…**

 **-Non mais c'est pas vrais ! Est-il humainement possible d'être aussi stupide? Est-il véritablement possible que tu n'es vraiment pas conscience de l'importance que tu représente à mes yeux ?! Je…**

Je t'aime, bordel ! Respire, ne dis pas ça. Ressaisit toi ! Arrête de crier. Tu es Lena Luthor.

 **-Tu es ma seule amie, ma famille. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que je serai devenu sans toi. Tu es celle qui me tire vers la lumière. Je n'aurais sûrement pas résister aussi longtemps à ma mère sans toi, elle aurait forcément fini par dire où faire quelque chose qui m'aurait fait flancher. Mais tu étais là. Tu as toujours été là. Et plus important encore, tu as cru en moi, comme personne ne l'avait fait avant toi. Et moi aussi, je crois en toi. Tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse. Alors qu'importe ce que tu n'as pas dis. On s'en fiche ! Le plus important c'est ça,** je fais un geste circulaire entre nous deux, **notre amitié ! Et parfois les amies se déchirent, elles peuvent être en colère ou même déçu ou encore triste, mais,** je prends un forte inspiration avant de finir, **elles reviennent toujours l'une vers l'autre. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas parce que… je tiens à toi.**

Et même plus que cela mais se n'est pas ce que tu as besoin d'entendre. N'est-ce pas ? Kara, ma douce Kara, je t'en pris arrête de te monter la tête. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour une broutille.

 **-Moi aussi... je tiens… à toi. Tr… très bien. Je… je vais... te le dire.**

Mince ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle bafouille autant ? Elle est vraiment adorable ! Je crois que je suis entrain de rougir… ça craint !

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur pour oublier la nuée de papillons qui virevolte dans mon estomac. Le contrôle est la clef de tout ! Cela fait des années que je lui résiste. Trois ans de contrôle constant. Je ne vais pas craquer maintenant juste parce qu'elle n'arrive pas aligner plus de deux mots ! En même temps, elle est tellement… charmante.

Kara fait quelque pas vers la sortie pendant une très longue seconde j'ai la terrible sensation d'avoir été trahis. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait partir sans un mot. Partir... sans se retourner. Je crois que sa fuite m'aurais détruis. Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis personne. Mais elle c'est finalement diriger vers le porte manteau pour y récupérer un sac à dos.

Elle le glisse sur son épaule. Elle reste face au mur, dos à moi, pendant une éternité. Lorsqu'elle se retourne je peux lire toute sa fragilité dans ses yeux. Je fais un pas vers elle en murmurent son nom. Elle accroche son regard océan au miens, ce qui me stop net, avant de m'assurer :

 **-Ça va aller. Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi.**

Elle fait quelque pas avant de déposer le sac à dos sur la table d'appoint. Elle fait glisser la fermeture et observe le contenu pendant de très longue seconde avant de reprendre :

- **J'ai toujours eu… un secret. Une partie de moi que… je devais cacher... à tous le monde.**

Elle relève les yeux et semble chercher du réconfort auprès de moi. Je fais quelque pas vers elle mais elle m'arrête en un geste. Elle ferme le paupières, elle est magnifique. Elle prend un grande inspiration que j'aurai manquer si je n'étais pas attentive à chacun de ses gestes. Avant de baragouiner une suite de mot à une vitesse folle et complètement incompréhensible.

 **-Kara…**

 **-Je le savais ! Tu le prends mal !**

Je souris doucement et je commence même à rire gentiment avant de lui expliquer ma soudaine hilarité :

 **-Comment pourrai-je prendre mal quoi que se soit ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire.**

Elle se décompose devant moi. Elle est adorable. Elle fait une tête à hurler de rire. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de sombrer dans l'amusement une nouvelle fois. Elle pourrait mal le prendre. Tout ce que je ne souhaite pas.

 **-Tu… tu n'as vraiment rien compris ?**

 **-Rien du tout.**

 **-Mince…**

Kara jette de nouveau un regard vers son sac. Cette fois, elle plonge ses mains à l'intérieur. Elle semble y prendre quelque chose. Elle recommence :

 **-J'étais ou plutôt je suis…**

Elle déglutit difficilement, même de là où je suis, je peux le voir. Que j'aimerai pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras pour essayer de la rassurer.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi. Ses lèvres son étirer dans un sourire qui dessine la peur et la tristesse. J'ai envie de lui hurler une dernier fois qu'elle n'est pas obliger de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Je peux très bien vivre sans connaître son secret.

Sauf que maintenant, je suis consciente que je ne suis pas la seule concerner. Pour une raison que j'ignore encore, Kara à besoin de se confier. Et c'est mon rôle en tant qu'amie que de l'écouter.

Je suis soudain effrayer, pas plus d'une seconde mais comme même. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si je ne supportait pas ce qu'elle avait à me dire ? Et si s'était vraiment quelque chose d'horrible ?

Non ! Il s'agit de Kara. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, elle représentera toujours la perfection à mes yeux. De plus, je me suis résigner il y a longtemps, je l'aime et je ne peux rien y faire.

Se n'est pas un stupide non-dit qui va tout effacer. Impossible !

Elle tire ce qui ressemble à un vêtement hors du sac. Je plisse doucement les yeux pour essayer de déterminer quel importance peut avoir un simple bout de tissu rouge. Mais plus elle déplie l'objet de mon intérêt soudain plus cela me semble familier. Je fronce très légèrement les sourcilles lorsque je commence à reconnaître une cape. Doucement la réponse à toutes mes questions sur l'omission de Kara commence à prendre forme dans mon esprit mais c'est un geste qui me révèle le symbole des El et surtout sa voix qui efface tous mes doutes restant :

 **-Je suis… Supergirl !**

J'ai un moment d'absence ou je me demande si elle est entrain de me faire une blague. Mais elle semble si fragile après cet aveu que cela ne peut être que la vérité. Je me demande comme toute cette partie de sa vie a pu m'échapper. Et puis, j'ai déjà vu Kara être blesser à plusieurs reprises. Supergirl n'est-elle pas censé être invulnérable ? Pour avoir vu la cicatrice sur son flan gauche, je peux assurer devant témoins qu'elle n'est pas à l'épreuve des balles ! Et, je ne parle même pas de cette blessure à l'épaule qui la envoyer dans un bloc opératoire pendant des heures !

Puis j'essaye d'associer les faits. Supergirl qui intervenait toujours au nom de Kara. Ou apparaissait miraculeusement parce qu'elle était chez la journaliste au moment exacte de mes appels. Les fois ou l'héroïne apparaissait en publique, Kara l'a manquait toujours pour une raison étrange. Oh mon dieu…

Évidement que Kara était Supergirl ! Comment ce détail avait pu m'échapper avant aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment obsédée par Kara à ce point ? Au point même d'ignorer sa ressemblance qui me semble maintenant frappant avec l'ancienne héroïne de National City ?!

 **-Tu… tu as du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Je le vois bien et je comprends. Je… je vais te laisser.**

Kara met précipitamment son costume en boule dans son sac avant de le fermer avec colère. Son excès de ressentiment lui joue des tours parce que la fermeture lui reste entre les doigts. Elle observe l'objet du délit avec horreur. Je vois qu'elle est sur le point d'exploser alors que moi, j'aimerai rire.

Je m'approche lentement pour éviter de lui faire peur. Je glisse ma main sur son bras gauche. Son regard est attirer par mon geste. Je lui souris avant d'affirmer :

 **-Tu te trompe Kara. Le fait que tu sois Supergirl ne m'effraie pas, cela ne me met pas non plus en colère. J'ai juste beaucoup de questions. Comme,** je prends le petit bout de métal entre ses doigts, **si tu es toujours aussi maladroite, comment as-tu réussis à me le cacher si longtemps ?**

J'ai le plaisir de découvrir de la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Je souris un peu plus et fini même par rire doucement en passant le reste de la défunte fermeture éclaire sous ses yeux. Elle fini par saisir l'objet du crime au vol sûrement partiellement agacée. Elle fait une moue boudeuse absolument adorable. Je commente :

 **-Tu es tellement maladroite !**

 **-Se n'est pas drôle Lena…**

Je ressens de la fragilité dans ses mots. J'arrête immédiatement de rire et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Elle semble terrifier. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

 **-Je… je suis désolée.**

Je m'excuse d'une voix penaud alors qu'elle m'évite délibérément du regard. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre ce qui l'a dérange. Je devine donc qu'il me manque encore quelque élément et que certain doivent avoir leurs importance parce qu'elle semble véritablement troubler.

Son absence de réaction commence véritablement a m'inquiéter. Je fais un pas vers elle, j'entre délibérément dans son espace personnelle. Je tends le bras pour attraper doucement son menton et l'obliger a me regarder. Je demande d'une voix marquer par une angoisse unique, celle de l'avoir blesser :

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de mal ?**

 **-C'est rien,** ses yeux se remplisse de larmes, **c'est juste que…**

 **-Je suis désolée,** je me sens tellement pitoyable. Je suis la cause de ses pleurs.

 **-Se n'est pas ta faute Lena.**

 **-Comme même un peu là. J'ai forcément dis ou fais quelque chose.**

 **-Non c'est… je… et… voilà quoi.**

De toute évidence, je ne suis pas vraiment avancer par cette explication dénuer de phrase et donc de sens. Je décide de glisser mes doigts entre les siens. Pourtant, je sais qu'il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la toucher sinon je vais finir par céder a la tentation. Je lui fais un signe de la tête pour indiquer le canapé. Elle me suit docilement et une fois assise, pour une raison purement amicale, je commence a caresser le dos de sa main de mon pouce. Mon autre main rejoint son visage ou plutôt sa joue et je murmure une nouvelle fois un :

 **-Je suis là.**

De nouveau des larmes se forment et voile son regard. Cette constatation me tord l'estomac. Je suis vraiment pathétique !

 **-J'ai imaginer ce moment des centaine de fois et jamais tu n'as réagit de la sorte.**

 **-Tu m'as sous-estimer, on dirait.**

 **-Je ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur. Je peux te le promettre.**

Les larmes déborde, voir les traces de ce surplus de sentiment me brise le cœur. J'essuie tendrement l'humidité sur ses joues. Je l'a supplie presque :

 **-Ne pleure pas Kara…**

 **-Cette journée était vraiment trop longue, elle m'a épuiser. J'en peux plus !**

Elle fini sa phrase en se faufilant jusqu'à mon cou pour le deuxième câlin de la journée. Cette fois mon cœur ne va pas le supporter.

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Kara est Supergirl ! Cela veut dire qu'elle est entrain de l'entend battre bien trop vite ! Est-ce qu'elle a comprit que j'étais amoureuse d'elle ? Peut être qu'elle pense juste que cette situation me rend mal à l'aise… non ! C'est stupide. Cela voudrait dire que je suis mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je l'a voie. Et, se n'est pas le cas !

Je me sens ridicule tout à coup. Combien de fois mon cœur m'a subtilement trahis depuis que je l'a connais ?

Pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement, je me mets en apnée. Je pense que quelque part dans mon esprit torturer par ma récente analyse, je dois croire que si j'arrête de respirer quelque seconde, tout redeviendra normal pour la petite pompe à sang. Et cela aurait peut-être eu une infime chance de fonctionner si elle n'avait pas murmurer à mon oreille les prochains mots :

 **-Tu es toujours tellement parfaite.**

Les pulsations redeviennent encore plus anormalement rapide et une envie inavouables s'insinue en moi. Je mords fortement ma lèvre inférieur. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir des pensée obscènes et que je commence à agir en tant qu'amie.

Toujours est-il que c'est elle qui vient d'affirmer que je suis parfait ! Elle ne m'aide pas du tout à ronger mon freins.

 **-Que pour toi…**

Non ! Lena Luthor, je t'interdis de finir cette phrase !

 **-… je ne suis parfaite que pour toi.**

Espèce d'imbéciles ! Pendant que tu y es, tu n'as qu'à acheter un panneau publicitaire avec des luminaire ou il est écrit : Lena Luthor est complètement folle amoureuse de Kara Danvers ! Parce que là très franchement, plus subtile tu meurs !

Ma remarque attire le rire de Kara. Qu'il est bon d'entendre son rire. Il est tellement beau et agréable. Il a un don apaisant sur moi. Je crois que si je suis tomber amoureuse d'elle c'est en grande partie à cause de son rire. A cause de ce son si mélodieux qui l'a fait rayonner plus encore que le soleil.

Je mets fin à notre éteinte, pour le bien de mon petit cœur. Je souris doucement en découvrant les traits apaiser de Kara. Elle est tellement plus belle lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Il pourrait bien y avoir des centaine de badauds autour de nous, lorsqu'elle est habiter par le bonheur comme à cet instant, je ne verrai qu'elle.

Le prochain geste m'échappe. Je suis comme téléguidée vers elle. Je pose ma main gauche sur sa joue avec tendresse, mon regard est entièrement perdu dans l'océan azur de ses iris. Je suis a sa merci. Je suis prise au piège de ses grands yeux bleu qui m'observe avec une telle intensité que je pourrai facilement devenir folle. Lorsqu'elle m'offre toute son attention, comme maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être véritablement quelqu'un d'important. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je m'approche, avec la pensée furtive d'avoir le droit de l'embrasser qui me foudroie une nouvelle fois. Je désir tellement ses lèvres et depuis si longtemps… je mets un temps fou avant de revenir à la raison et donc de m'éloigner de la tentation. Mes lèvres finissent seulement par frôler les siennes. J'embrasse seulement la commissures de ses lèvres. Un geste chaste qui me provoque tout de même des milliers de sensations. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans la pire attraction à sensation qui puisse exister, provoquant la délicieuse perte de contrôle avec l'arrivée de l'adrénaline et en même temps, je suis habiter par un calme plein comme si j'observais un simple coucher de soleil. Mon baiser reste sûrement bien trop longtemps en appuie sur sa peau pour qu'il puisse passer inaperçu mais je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter pour ce qui va suivre. Elle croit que je suis parfaite mais elle se trompe. Si la perfection devait porter un nom se serait celui de Kara Danvers !

Je m'éloigne en fermant les yeux. Je veux garder en mémoire la douce sensation de sa peau contre mes lèvres le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque je me décide à ouvrir mes paupières je découvre son regard devenu orageux, comme si elle ressentait elle aussi du désir. Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas? Je me racle la gorge pour essayer de dissiper ce moment hors du temps avant de faire un commentaire que j'avoue complètement inutile et idiot :

 **-Donc… tu es Supergirl.**

 **-En réalité j'étais Supergirl. J'ai en quelque sorte donner ma démission il y a six mois en envoyant mes adieux à National City dans une lettre pour Catco.**

 **-D'ailleurs, puisse qu'il s'agissait de toi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écrit l'article ?**

 **-Je crois,** elle soupire, **simplement que je n'en avais pas envie.**

 **-Cet article a eu cinq récompenses !**

 **-Je sais…**

 **-Tu aurais du te battre pour l'écrire. Il s'agit de ta propre histoire. Attends… pour quelle raison tu as décidé d'abandonner Supergirl ?**

Elle m'observe avec de la peur dans les yeux. De toute évidence, j'ai encore dis une bêtise. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler ! Elle prend une forte inspiration. Ses deux mains viennent chercher les miennes. Je fixe ce nouveau lien qui semble la rassurer alors que moi, il me perturbe légèrement.

 **-C'est… j'ai… ou plutôt j'avais… merde !**

La grossièreté me fait relever les yeux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'entendre jurer. Comme mes mains sont toujours prisonnière des siennes, je me contente d'un sourire pour l'encourager.

La suite ou plutôt le début de son explication met un temps fou a venir. Pendant ce temps, mon regard se perd une nouvelle fois sur la parfaite attraction que représente ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle parle de "merde", je pense qu'elle ne parle pas de celle dans laquelle je suis. Je suis tellement amoureuse d'elle que j'en perds la raison. Je crois même que je suis profondément entrain de me noyer dedans. Oui, lorsque je me perds dans la contemplation de tout les petites détail qui construisent Kara, je me rends compte que je suis véritablement dans la "merde" !

 **-C'est… en partie à cause que ce qui s'est passer… avec… Lilith.**

Par tous les Dieux ! Je l'avais oublier cette tarée de première ! Cette cinglée aurait presque pu faire passer mon horrible mère pour une sainte ! Ce monstre avait presque tuer…

C'est pas vrais ! Kara…

 **-Je… tu as du tellement souffrir…**

Mon estomac se retourne en revoyant Lilith s'acharner sur Supergirl. Déjà à ce moment là, je m'étais sentie très mal mais maintenant que je sais qu'il s'agit de Kara, j'ai presque envie de vomir. C'est la première fois que le publique voyait son héroïne saigner. Les journalistes n'arrêtaient pas de film ce qui ressemblait à la fin des Supers. Ils étaient tous à terre. Il n'y en avait qu'une qui continuait à se relever alors que son corps ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose.

Je sens les larmes monter. La pensée que Kara ai du affronter cela seule me rend terriblement triste. J'aurai tellement voulu être présente pour elle.

Cette horrible journée repasse comme au ralentie dans mon esprit. L'absence de Kara prend tous son sens. Je me revoie essayer d'appeler Kara au début de l'attaque, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Je ressens de nouveau l'inquiétude face à tous mes appelle en absence. J'étais tellement inquiète, une partie du bâtiment de Catco avait été détruit. Et le soulagement lorsque à la fin du combat j'ai enfin pu entendre la voix de ma magnifique blonde. J'étais tellement heureuse de l'entendre que j'ai n'avais pas fais attention a toutes les faiblesses présente lorsqu'elle parlait.

 **-Elle m'a vraiment bousiller,** elle rit jaune à la fin de sa phrase. **Mais je l'ai eu !**

 **-Tu as faillis mourir…**

 **-Je n'aurais pas laisser ça arriver. De un, parce qu'apparemment, j'étais la seule à en être capable de la battre et de deux, je t'avais promis un dîner la semaine d'après.**

 **-Dîner que tu as annuler si je me souviens bien…**

 **-Que j'ai annuler moi-même ! Ce que je n'aurai sûrement pas pu faire si j'avais perdu.**

 **-Tu m'as dis que tu étais à l'autre bout du pays pour un article.**

 **-J'ai… mentis. Désolée… j'étais quelque peu en convalescence et Alex ne voulait plus me lâcher. Mais je suis venu te voir des que je l'ai pu !**

 **-Si j'avais su, je ne… Kara, comment tu as réussi à gérer cela toute seule.**

 **-Je n'étais pas seule. Je n'ai jamais été seule. Il y a toujours eu Alex bien sûre, la personne qui est longtemps rester la plus importante dans ma vie et puis Eliza ma mère adoptive qui à été très présente. Mais le plus important c'est que tu étais là. Tu ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais mais tu savais que s'était important. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés depuis ce jour là et je ne pourrai jamais assez t'en remercier.**

Mince… c'est vrais que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que s'était si grave. Je pensais simplement que cet idiot de Mike lui avait encore briser le cœur. Unique raison pour laquelle j'ai des envies de meurtre dès que je le vois ça n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour elle. Je n'arrive juste pas a supporté le fait qu'elle puisse souffrir à cause de lui. Je ne suis pas jalouse... absolument pas! Bon, peut-être un peu mais juste un peu.

 **-Bref… tous ça pour dire que si j'ai abandonner Supergirl c'est parce-que… quand je me suis réveiller après le combat avec Lilith, je… j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs.**

 **-Tu as…**

J'ai peur de dire une nouvelle bêtise. Elle a bien utiliser le passer. Donc, cela veut dire que s'était une situation temporaires, non ?

 **-… avais perdu tes pouvoirs ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas et Alex ne trouve pas d'explication. Je me suis réveiller et ils avaient juste disparu. On a essayer la thérapie solaire mais rien…**

Une thérapie solaire… ? C'est censé me parler, j'imagine.

 **-Le** **soleil,** elle sourit avant de m'expliquer **, c'est de là que vienne mes pouvoirs. Celui de la Terre est plus jeune que celui de Krypton.**

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Mais après Lilith, mes cellules ont simplement arrêter d'absorber les rayons du soleil. Je suis devenu humaine.**

Le sourire qu'elle aborde en prononçant le dernier mot est resplendissant. J'essaye de ne pas trop attarder mon regard sur ses lèvres. Principalement pour éviter d'avoir de nouvelles envies tel que de m'emparer de ces dernières dans un baiser. Mais, comment je suis censé lui résister avec un tel sourire ? Elle est magnifique !

Il faut que je me contrôle. Encore plus maintenant que je sais qu'elle peut entendre et analyser toutes les battements de mon cœurs si elle le veut.

Je penche la tête sur le côté. J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit en ce moment. Je murmure alors :

 **-Être humaine s'était vraiment important pour toi.**

Un nouveau sourire, bien plus ravageur. Cette fois, je ne peux rien y faire, mon cœur s'emballe. J'arrive néanmoins à contrôler mon impulsion. J'évite une nouvelle fois d'agir telle que je le voudrais. Je me contente de ronger le désir qui monte en moi en agrippant ma lèvres inférieur de mes dents.

 **-Ça l'était, oui. Je… j'étais de nouveau moi. Juste Kara.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer après.**

 **-J'ai essayer de les récupérer au début plus pour les autres que pour moi mais quand je me suis pris une balle il y a six mois j'ai arrêter les frais !**

 **-Attends ce jour là à l'hôpital s'était…**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Comment est-il humainement possible d'être aussi stupide ?! On ne joue pas à super-héros sans pouvoir !**

 **-Techniquement,** elle rit doucement, **je ne suis pas humaine.**

 **-Ne joue pas sur les mots avec moi Kara ! Je te préviens, je vais…**

 **-J'ai arrêter après ça, a cause de toi.**

 **-… te laisser parler.**

Faible ! Je suis faible...

 **-Tu étais tellement inquiète et tu avais veiller toute la nuit. Je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça de nouveau. Et puis, être Kara c'est être ton,** elle fait une pause avant de prononcer d'une étrange façon le mot : **amie.**

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer avant qu'elle ne prononce le mot amie. Est-ce qu'elle aussi elle aurait des sentiments pour moi ? Et que comme moi, dès qu'elle prononce ce lien entre nous elle souffre. Non. Je dois certainement me faire des films.

 **-Donc ces six dernier mois tu…**

 **-Je ne t'ai jamais mentis. Pas une seule fois ! S'était parfait !**

Se n'est pas vraiment ce que j'allais demander mais cette réponse me fait légèrement rougir. Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi parfaite ?

 **-Du moins, jusqu'à lundi…**

 **-Qu'est-ce que…**

 **-Se n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne t'ai pas réellement mentis ! J'ai juste du improviser… et j'étais tellement certaine que… je suis tellement désolée !**

 **-Hey ! Kara, respire. Tous va bien, je t'assure. Respire et reprends les choses dans l'ordre.**

Alors, elle me raconte tout depuis leurs réapparition. En commençant pas le clavier qui avait été écraser par ses doigts. Puis par le nombre incalculable de catastrophes qu'elle avait provoquer à Catco. Son dénis, son refus catégorique du retour de ses pouvoirs. Les omissions a mon égard, tant qu'il y avait une chance que tout redevienne normal, elle ne voulait pas m'inquiéter inutilement, se sont ses mots, pas les miens.

Et puis, il y avait eu tout le reste, le plus inquiétant. La raison pour laquelle elle pleurait a mon arriver. C'est a ce moment de la conversation que j'ai compris la raison de l'appelle d'Alex. Cette dernière savait qu'à défaut de trouver les bons mots, je serai là pour l'aider et la protéger. L'aînée des Danvers avait eu l'intuition que même après les révélations de sa sœur, Kara resterait toujours Kara à mes yeux.

J'allais trouver un moyen de la protéger, envers et contre tout et qu'importe le temps que cela me prendra. Je l'a protégerai elle, Kara et non Supergirl.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour cette quatrième partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus parce que moi, c'est ma préférer !****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour ce chapitre. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas a me le signaler ! Je suis prête a en rédiger ! ;)****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez demain pour la dernière partie ! (Enfin, si je ne me laisse pas distraire par le vostfr du nouvel épisode de Supergil !)****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	5. Comme le bleu de tes yeux

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je vous présente la cinquième et dernière partie de cette fiction ! Bon... finalement, j'ai de nouveau trouver le courage de poster ce chapitre avant de rejoindre les bancs de l'école! XD J'ai bien trop peur d'être trop absorber par le nouvel épisode en vostfr de Supergirl en rentant ou parce que je suis loin d'être bilingue... d'ailleurs si vous voulez laisser vos impressions sur cet épisode, n'hésitez pas a me contacter par MP! Je suis sûre qu'on peut avoir pleins de choses à se dire... parce qu'il s'en est passe des choses dans celui-là! ^^**

 **Quelque mot sur cette partie :** **Cette partie jongle entre les deux points de vue, d'abord celui de Kara et ensuite celui de Lena.**

 **Les personnages de la série ou du comics Supergirl ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Je suis… Supergirl !**_

 **Partie n°5 – Comme le bleu de tes yeux**

* Kara *

C'est une sensation humide et une odeur nauséabonde qui vient à bout de mon sommeil. Je grogne avant de me retourner. Les attaques matinale insupportable ne s'arrête pas là et me poursuive. Je fais donc plusieurs tours sur moi-même avant d'indéniablement me retrouver le nez par terre dans un fracas monstre. Un aboiement m'oblige a relever les yeux. Je fusille mon chien d'un regard meurtrier avant de souffler son nom entre mes dents.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander plus longtemps ce que veut cette boule de poile que j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir brusquement. Je m'assoie pour découvrir qui est chez moi et je suis au bord de la crise cardiaque lorsque je reconnais Lena. Elle est habiller d'un simple tee-shirt de football américain et d'un jogging.

Par Rao ! Il ne faut pas que je l'a regarde plus longtemps ! Elle est juste absolument, totalement, indéniablement magnifique ! Trop tard… je me sens rougir.

Je l'entends traîner des pieds jusqu'à moi. Elle s'assoie sur le bord du lit, je perçois le légère affaissement du matelas. Elle tend une main vers moi avant de demander :

 **-Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu un gros boum.**

 **-Ça va. Je suis juste tomber du lit à cause de cet idiot de chien.**

 **-Et tout va bien ? Pas de bobos ni pour toi, ni pour le sol ?**

Je mets un temps fou a comprendre ce que vient de dire Lena. Je reste en bug sur sa présence et sur sa tenu, accessoirement. De plus, vient-elle réellement de me demander si je viens de blesser le sol ?

Plus je l'a regarde et plus les souvenirs de la veille me revienne. Je lui a tout dit. Maintenant, la personne la plus importante de ce monde sait qui je suis réellement. Et il n'y a eu ni cris, ni pleurer, ni sentiment de trahison. Lena est tellement parfaite. Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu accepter aussi facilement un tel mensonge ?

Je l'observe de nouveau mais cette fois avec tendresse. Et c'est pendant ce moment ou mes yeux détail chaque parcelle de son être que je réalise que je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle fait ici. Je veux dire dans mon appartement, avec moi. Est-ce qu'il me manque un bout de notre soirée ?

Malgré ce détail qui me perturbe bien plus que je ne veux bien l'avouer, j'essaye de rester concentrer sur le moment présent. J'observe donc le sol à la recherche d'une fissure ou quelque chose. Parce qu'il est vraiment hautement improbables que je sois blesser. Je souris en réalisant que je n'ai provoquer aucun dégâts matériel pour cette fois.

 **-Pas de bobos** , je prononce toujours avec un sourire installer sur mes lèvres.

 **-Tant mieux… on aurait eu du mal à expliquer ça au voisin.**

"On", vient-elle vraiment de s'inclure dans mes problèmes aussi naturellement ?

 **-Tu sais depuis que j'habite dans cet appart, ils en ont vu des vertes et des pas mûres.**

 **-Vraiment ? Je veux en savoir plus !**

 **-Euh…**

Par Rao ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire moi maintenant ? Il y a tellement d'histoire mais aucune qui ne l'inquiéterait pas. Et puis, elle est tellement adorable. Pourquoi je ne lui en ai pas parler avant déjà ? Je devais avoir une bonne raison… c'est juste qu'à cet instant ça m'échappe totalement !

- **Lena, je ne crois pas que… est-ce qu'il y a une odeur de tarte ?**

J'allais vraiment essayer de lui donner une explication mais cette odeur de pomme, de pêche et de carmel me fait complètement oublier mon objectif !

Le rire de Lena m'entoure tout entière. Existe-t-il un son plus divin que celui-ci dans toute la galaxie ? Sûrement mais je pense qu'actuellement je ne suis pas très objective.

A la fin de son hilarité passagère, elle coince sa lèvres inférieur avec ses dents avant de se pencher vers moi. Je vais sûrement me liquéfier sur place, elle est bien trop belle pour ma propre survie. Elle dépose d'un geste tendre sa main sur ma joue. Mon cœur commence à faire n'importe quoi à ce contacte. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux en prononçant les prochains mots :

 **-Oui, j'ai fais une tarte pour toi.**

 **-Tu as…**

 **-Je me suis dis que tu aurai faim. Tu as toujours faim.**

 **-C'est vrais mais je ne savais pas que tu…**

 **-Que je savais cuisiner ?**

 **-Euh… je perds des points si je vais dans ce sens ?**

 **-Possible…**

 **-Dans ce cas, je n'ai jamais douter de tes talent culinaire ! Jamais !**

De nouveau son rire me fait frissonner. Cette fois c'est encore plus troublant. Je peux ressentir les léger tremblements que provoque ce magnifique rouage à travers ma peau dans tout son corps. Si je m'écoutais, je franchirais le pas là maintenant et je lui avouerai mes sentiment.

J'ai faillis le faire à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée d'hier mais je me suis dis qu'un seul chamboulement dans nos vies serait amplement suffisant pour nous deux.

 **-Je n'en crois pas un mot, Kara Danvers. Je suis même certaine que tu doutais de ma capacité à casser un simple œuf.**

 **-C'est difficile de bien casser un œuf… moi quand je le fais, en général ça se passe mal. Super force plus œuf égal catastrophe.**

 **-Je vois,** elle sourit, **tu ne dément pas. Donc, sache que chez les Luthor, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui faisait vraiment attention à moi. Lex, bien sure et Rosie qui était la bonne a tout faire mais surtout la seule personne qui ai su m'aimer et qui accessoirement m'a apprit à cuisiner. En faite j'ai passer le plus claire de mon enfance entre une bonne partie d'échec avec mon frère et dans les livre de cuisine avec Rosie.**

 **-Et ce beau mélange a fait de toi, la plus grande chef d'entreprise de tout le pays.**

 **-Les échecs y sont sûrement pour quelque chose. La cuisine en revanche…**

 **-Bah ça c'est pour le côté : Lena Luthor est la meilleure amie de Kara Danvers !**

Amie… mince ! Ce mot me fait de plus en plus mal. Le pire c'est que depuis hier, je détermine comme une fissure dans son regard dès que je prononce ce mot. Comme si elle aussi était blesser lorsque je le prononçait. Est-ce vraiment possible ?

 **-La meilleur, hein ? Tu n'as même pas encore goûter.**

Non ! Elle n'a pas le droit de dire ce genre de chose ! Il va falloir qu'on écrive et respecte des règles strict si elle ne veut pas que je lui saute littéralement dessus. Comme par exemple, les phares à double sens sont INTERDITES ! Elles doivent être PROSCRITE à tous jamais !

Mon cœur est sur le point de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ça fait un brouhaha monstre ! Même Lena doit le percevoir. Je n'entends rien d'autre tout autour. Il pourrait bien y avoir une explosion qui soufflerait la moitié de la ville que je ne percevrais pas le moindre murmure.

Je me relève plus pour mettre de la distance entre Lena et moi que pour autre chose. Je me racle la gorge légèrement mal à l'aise. Avant de réaliser que je ne me fais pas à l'idée d'être loin d'elle. J'ai besoin d'être près d'elle. Je lui tends donc la main en demandant :

 **-On va la goûter ?**

Elle attrape ma main sans la moindre hésitation avant de se redresser. Kayden descend aussi du lit. Il aboie joyeusement autour de nous. J'ai le plaisir de voir Lena sourire. Je crois qu'elle aime bien mon chien. Elle lui caresse la tête avant de se tourner vers moi pour déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds à la caresse de ses lèvres. Oui, ça aussi ça devrait être BANNI à tout jamais de notre relation !

En tout cas, tant que nous sommes amies ce geste est à CENSURER !

 **-Allée viens, je vais essayer de satisfaire cet estomac.**

En faite, je crois qu'il faut qu'on EXCLU tous gestes et parole entre nous. Et même qu'on SANCTIONNE tout ce qui me fait perdre la tête. Se ne sera pas facile de garder une quelconque relation de la sorte mais c'est pour notre bien.

La tarte de Lena est une des meilleures que je n'ai jamais manger. Elle ne détrône pas celle d'Eliza mais elle n'est pas loin derrière. Je suis déjà à ma deuxième part quand elle vient s'installer à côté de moi.

 **-Si tu avais attendu deux minutes de plus, tu aurais eu de la glace à la vanille.**

 **-Tu fais de la glace ?**

Elle dépose un saladier sous mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment je peux la connaître depuis si longtemps et ignorer qu'elle sait cuisiner ? C'est impossible ! Si j'avais eu cette information, je me serai inviter chez elle plus souvent.

Je plonge ma petite cuillère dans la mousse glacer. Lorsque la vanille givrée est sur ma langue, je crois défaillir. C'est vraiment trop bon !

Je la regarde déguster elle aussi une part de tarte en la mélangeant avec la glace. Je souris sans qu'elle ne le voit. Elle est vraiment très belle même loin de ses tenue sophistiqué, de ses bijoux et de son maquillage. Elle est juste magnifique.

Avec cette idée toujours en tête, je commente :

 **-De toute évidence, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir un secret ?**

 **-Un secret ? Quel secret ?!**

Elle panique en répondant a ma question. Pourquoi elle panique ? C'est bizarre...

 **-Tes talents culinaire… tu pensais à quoi ?**

 **-Rien… juste** , elle soupire, **j'imagine que je n'ai pas toujours été honnête avec toi moi non plus. Personne n'est complètement honnête, jamais.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Évidement, tout le monde veut garder une part de soi-même bien enfoui.**

 **-Et toi se serait quoi ?**

Elle stop le geste son geste du poignet. La cuillère reste en suspens un temps. Elle fini par glisser le petit objet métallique entre ses lèvres. J'observe chacune de ses actions avec envie. Elle m'observe un temps en tapotant le creux de son couvert entre son menton et ses lèvres. Elle veut que je devienne folle, se n'est pas possible autrement ! Puis, elle fini par dire de manière détaché :

 **-Tous ce qui est rattacher à mon enfance, j'imagine.**

 **-S'était si terrible que ça ?**

Elle dépose sa cuillère avant de tourner entièrement son regard vers moi. Elle me détaille avec une intensité qui lui est propre. Elle me sourit.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai connu que ça. Peut-être que se n'était pas si terrible mais que je l'ai simplement mal vécu. Lex et moi, on était dans une école avec pensionnat au finale, on ne voyait jamais nos parents. Je crois que les Luthor sont juste… incapable d'aimer.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça…**

 **-C'est ce que je ressens Kara.**

 **-Tu sais aimer ! Et je ne laisserai personne te faire croire le contraire, surtout pas toi-même.**

 **-Kara…**

 **-Non ! Je ne vais pas aller dans ton sens. Il est vrais, je te l'accorde que les trois quart des personnes qui porte le nom Luthor sont assez… excuse-moi le terme, monstrueux. Mais tu n'es pas comme eux. Je te l'ai déjà dis et je te le redirai encore et encore tant que tu douteras de toi. Tu es la plus belle personne que je connaisse Lena Luthor. J'ai toujours cru en toi… bon… j'ai peut-être un tout petit peu douter, juste quelques secondes, lorsque tu as lancer le missile pour ta mère… mais bon… tu as lancer un missile pour ta mère !**

 **-Je voulais la piéger.**

 **-Je sais ! Maintenant je le sais mais sur le coup, tu m'as fais très peur. Je pense que j'aurai vraiment été dévaster si tu avais été comme eux…**

 **-Oh tu sais, une Luthor de plus ou de moins en prison…**

 **-Arrête de dire ça Lena sinon je te gifle !**

Elle écarquille les yeux avant de se penche en arrière pour s'éloigner de moi. Je crois que je viens de lui faire très peur ! Evidemment, je ne l'a frapperai jamais volontairement. Mais maintenant, elle réfléchira a deux fois avant de dire de telle bêtise ! Elle attrape à tâtons le plat qui contient la tarte et le glisse entre nous.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir à quoi ressemblerait mon visage après une gifle de ta part. Tu veux reprendre une part de tarte ?**

 **-Lena** , je soupire, **je ne suis pas toujours un estomac sur patte.**

 **-Un peu comme même et maintenant que je sais que tu es Supergirl j'en comprends la raison.**

 **-Tu sais, je suis sérieuse. Arrête de pensée que tu es comme eux. Tu es très différente. Tu… je… Lena. Je sais que tu es capable d'aimer et de la plus belle de manière parce que tu es là, aujourd'hui, avec moi après que je t'ai révéler qui j'étais. Tu as toujours confiance en moi et plus important encore tu n'as pas développer un complexe d'infériorité et tu ne désir pas me tuer.**

 **-Je ne pourrai jamais vouloir te tuer. Tu es… ma meilleur amie.**

 **-Tu vois, ça c'est la plus grande et belle différence entre toi et Lex. C'est ce qui prouve que malgré ton nom, tu n'es pas comme lui.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas.**

 **-Lex sait qui est Superman. Et, il n'a pas supporter que Kal-El ai été son meilleur ami mais qu'il ai toujours refuser de lui dire la vérité.**

 **-Ça c'est impossible ! Parce que le meilleur ami de Lex c'est… attends ! Clark Kent est Superman ?**

 **-Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dis… en soit, je n'ai jamais dis son nom…**

 **-Tu n'as pas démentie non plus.**

Je soupire. Je prends le plat qui est toujours dans les mains de Lena pour le poser sur la table. Je m'approche pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Je lui avoue doucement :

 **-Oui mais je me suis jurer de ne plus jamais te mentir. Jamais.**

Le silence de Lena me fait sourire, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je peux le lire dans ses yeux. Je tends une main vers elle avant d'arrêter le geste. J'ai tellement peur de la blesser…

En même temps, le souvenir du baiser sur la joue qu'elle m'a offert la veille reste profondément ancrer en moi. Pendant un long moment, j'ai cru qu'elle allait poser ses lèvres sur les miennes mais se n'est pas arriver. Lorsque je l'ai vu s'approcher j'ai été tenter de forcer le destin mais je me suis retenu.

Lena mérite tellement mieux qu'un baiser voler.

 **-Merci Kara.**

 **-Se ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, je peux te le jurer.**

 **-Je le sais.**

 **-Je peux te poser une autre question ?**

 **-Tout ce que tu veux !**

J'hésite un peu. Je souffle. Je l'a regarde dans les yeux. Je prends mon courage à deux mains avant de demander :

 **-Comment on est rentrer hier soir ?**

Elle éclate de rire. Je pourrai me sentir vexer mais se n'est pas le cas. Une fois calmer, elle m'explique que je me suis endormie dans ses bras. Je rougis en entendant ça. Puis qu'elle m'a raccompagner avec l'aide de Lucas son chauffeur. Mais que lorsqu'elle m'avait coucher dans mon lit, j'avais refuser de la laisser partir. Je suis morte de honte !

Voyant sûrement que je suis gêner au plus haut point, elle caresse doucement ma joue en me confiant qu'elle avait trouver ça adorable. Verdict : je rougis encore plus !

Qu'est-ce que je disais, Lena mérite tellement plus qu'un baiser voler !

* * *

 _ **Un mois plus tard…**_

J'entends Alex hurler de douleur a l'autre bout de l'appartement. Je me lève en traînant des pieds. Je caresse doucement la tête de Kayden. Une fois dans la cuisine, je découvre Maggie qui se tord de rire et ma sœur qui se tiens le coude en le frottant. Je devine donc qu'il a du faire une rencontre douloureuse avec un des meubles présent dans la pièce.

Ma présence attire deux paires de yeux. Alex soupire en allant chercher trois tasses pour les café. Maggie se redresse en demandant :

 **-Tu as bien dormis** _ **little**_ **Danvers ?**

 **-Hum hum…**

 **-Tu sais ce que je crois Alex ?**

 **-Que ma sœur est tellement accro à Luthor qu'elle ne sait même plus parler lorsque cette dernière s'absente pour quelque jour.**

 **-Exactement ! D'ailleurs, tu compte lui dire quand exactement ?**

 **-…**

 **-La dernière fois qu'elle m'en a parler ça devait être** **"demain".**

 **-Et il y a eu combien de "demain" depuis ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop… approximativement une trentaine…**

 **-Putain ! Tu crains** _ **little**_ **Danvers ! Il faut que tu lui dise !**

Je soupire. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'énonce des évidences. Je sais très bien qu'il faut que je me décide à dire à Lena que j'ai des sentiments pour elle mais je n'arrive pas a me lancer. A chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai la sensation de me retrouver face a de la kryptonite. Je suis juste incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Les choses ont empirer lorsque j'ai emménager chez elle. S'était une idée des plus terrible ! En soit au début, s'était quelque chose de bien avec une belle justification et tout mais ça s'est révéler être un vrais cauchemars. Je pensais être amoureuse d'elle avant et bien je me trompait ! Ça ne fait qu'empirer de jour en jour !

La preuve, je suis incapable de vivre normalement lorsqu'elle n'est pas là. Je vis chez Alex depuis deux jours non stop parce que j'ai peur d'être seule dans son énorme et pourtant magnifique maison. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut me manquer !

Lena avait une transaction importante a faire à Londres. Elle m'a proposer de l'accompagner comme souvent depuis qu'elle sait pour Supergirl et l'autre problème qui l'entour. En faite, on ne s'est pas quitter plus de quelque heures par jour depuis un mois. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que je me sens aussi mal depuis qu'elle est partit.

Elle me manque… elle me manque. Elle me manque ! J'ai envie de l'a voir. C'est horrible de réaliser à quel point sa présence m'est devenu indispensable.

Évidement après avoir réalise que de refuser de la suivre a été une terrible idée, j'ai immédiatement penser à la rejoindre en volant. Mais mes _**pouvoirs**_ sont toujours aussi instable. C'est une catastrophe ! En faite, je crois même que c'est de pire en pire. Encore et toujours à cause de ce "pansement" qu'Alex a enlever !

Une main passe devant mes yeux mais je ne réagit pas immédiatement. Maggie commente :

 **-Wow ! Elle est vraiment à l'ouest !**

Je sursaute lorsque mon portable vibre entre mes mains. Je souris immédiatement en réalisant qu'il s'agit très certainement de Lena. J'ai le droit à un commentaire presque mesquin d'Alex :

 **-Et elle est encore en vie ! Une petite dose d'adrénaline et c'est répartie.**

 **-La dose d'adrénaline c'est Lena j'imagine** , demande avec amusement Maggie.

 **-T'as tout bon !**

 **-Elles sont incroyables ces deux là… elles se tournent autour depuis trois ans mais elles n'ont toujours pas avancer d'un iota !**

 **-Oh tu sais, on parle d'une alien et d'une humaine qui pourrait l'être. Plus rien ne m'étonne !**

 **-Arrêter toute les deux ! J'arrive pas à lire !**

Mon intervention les fait rire toutes les deux. Je soupire avant de réaliser que je ne serai pas en paix tant que je resterais dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je traîne donc une nouvelle fois des pieds mes cette fois pour retourner vers la chambre d'ami.

Je m'assoie avec précaution sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux quelque seconde avant de déverrouiller une nouvelle fois mon écran.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 8h23 :**_

Hey ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Aucun meurtre d'aucun meuble à déplorer ?

Si c'est le cas, ne te décourage pas. On va

trouver une solution. Je peux te le promettre.

Passe une bonne journée Kara.

Je devrais pouvoir rentrer dans la soirée.

En attendant, ne fais rien que je ne ferai pas !

Je souris un peu plus en réalisant que c'est certainement mon dernier jour sans elle. Je vais pouvoir respirer normalement de nouveau.

En attendant, chacun de ses mots me permet de me sentir mieux. Elle est toujours tellement attentionnée. J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'elle est vraiment présente à chaque instant pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûre de la méritée.

Encore plus depuis que je sais qu'elle partage mes sentiments. Je l'ai réaliser en vivant avec elle. Elle est de plus en plus tactile donc j'ai commencer à m'habituer et mon cœur à cesser de se comporter de manière insensé mais le siens fait des ravages dans sa poitrine.

Au début, j'ai cru que je n'entendait que ce que je voulais entendre. Mais j'ai vite réalisé que ma présence engendrait des réactions excessive. Je suis heureuse évidemment cependant, encore une fois, je ne suis pas sûre de la méritée. Elle est tellement parfaite et je suis… juste moi.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 8h38 :**_

Salut ! :)

Si tu reviens aujourd'hui alors, je vais bien !

Pour l'instant, la journée est sauve, je ne suis

à l'origine d'aucune fin de vie précoce.

Tout se passe comme tu veux à Londres ?

Tu me manque…

Et par Rao ce que ça peu être vrais. Elle me manque tellement que j'ai l'impression je vais faire une connerie d'ici peu. Je fixe mon téléphone dans l'attente de sa réponse. Parce que je sais qu'elle va répondre incessamment sous peu.

Alex toc doucement à la porte de ma chambre. Je relève les yeux. Elle sourit doucement avant de me demander silencieusement si elle peut entrer. Je me décale pour lui laisser une place près de moi.

Elle inspire profondément avant de me prendre mon portable des mains. Elle le dépose près de moi mais glisse ses doigts entre les miens. Elle m'observe pendant ce qui me semble être une éternité avant de dire :

 **-Tu sais… on se moque gentiment de la situation avec Maggie mais je peux comprendre que tu ais peur. Après tout, il s'agit de Lena Luthor ! Cette femme a un sacré charisme. Mais Kara, elle a accepter ton plus grand secret ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle ne pourra pas assumer tes sentiments ?**

 **-Elle ne me repoussera pas.**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu hésite au tant ?**

 **-Justement parce que je l'aime.**

Alex fronce légèrement les sourcilles. J'évite consciemment son regard. Je peux voir le voyant de mon téléphone clignoter. Lena a répondu a mon sms.

 **-Alex… j'ai tellement peur de lui faire du mal.**

 **-Kara…**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas. Sur Krypton, il n'y a rien de tel qui existe, l'amour n'est qu'un ancien concept. On m'a apprit qu'il fallait privilégier la logique aux sentiments.**

 **-Mais tu n'as plus rien à voir avec tout ça.**

 **-D'accord. Même si j'oublie ce détail, je pourrai la briser rien qu'en la prenant dans mes bras. Surtout en ce moment. Il y a ÇA aussi !**

Un silence presque gênant s'installe entre nous. Il faut dire qu'on en a pas vraiment reparler depuis la dernière fois. En faite, je crois même que c'est la première fois qu'on évite délibérément un sujet.

Sa main gauche se dépose sur ma cuisse. Je l'a vois serrer un peu ses doigts. J'imagine la pression qui doit exister mais je ne sens rien. Je ne sens vraiment rien…

C'est sûrement aussi pour cette raison que je ne me lance pas avec Lena. Comment lui expliquer que parfois, lorsqu'elle me touche, je ne peux plus rien ressentir ? Comment ? Elle serait forcément vexer… ou pire triste.

 **-Bon** , ma sœur se racle la gorge, **répond à Lena et rejoint nous. Maggie prépare des gaufres.**

 **-J'arrive.**

Alex se lève puis quitte la chambre. Je l'observe fermer la porte. Puis, je reprends mon portable en main.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 8h40 :**_

Oui, j'ai enfin trouver ce que je cherchais !

J'ai tellement hâte de te montrer de

quoi il s'agit !

Tu me manque aussi… on se voit ce soir ?

Lena veut me montrer quelque chose qu'elle a été chercher à Londres ? Étrange ! Je croyais qu'elle y était aller pour L Corp ?! Elle n'est pourtant pas du genre a me parler de ce qu'elle fait pour son entreprise. Ces projets doivent la plupart du temps rester secret jusqu'au dernier moment. Après, évidemment, elle m'offre l'exclusivité !

 _ **De Kara à Lena 9h02 :**_

Je t'attends chez toi ce soir. :)

Tu veux que je prépare quelque chose ?

 _ **De Lena à Kara 9h03 :**_

Tout ceci me paraît parfait !

Ne le prends pas mal Kara mais…

ne t'apporte pas de ma cuisine.

J'y tiens !

 _ **De Kara à Lena 9h03 :**_

Hey ! C'est pas gentil !

 _ **De Lena à Kara 9h04 :**_

Je t'ai dis de n'a pas mal le prendre mal…

 _ **De Lena à Kara 9h04 :**_

On a pas manger Coréen depuis un

certain temps.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 9h04 :**_

Je ne le prends pas mal…

Coréen se sera alors ! :)

 _ **De Lena à Kara 9h05 :**_

Tu passe commandes et je vais chercher

le tout en revenant ? C'est sur

ma route.

Je serai là vers 20h.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 9h05 :**_

Ça me va ! :)

Je te prends comme d'habitude ?

 _ **De Lena à Kara 9h06 :**_

Évidement !

 _ **De Kara à Lena 9h06 :**_

On se voit à 20h alors.

 _ **De Lena à Kara 9h06 :**_

Oui. Ne me fait pas faut bond.

Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Je fixe le nouveau message avec une certaine insistance. Il faut qu'elle me parle ? Mais de quoi ? Je me sens légèrement angoisser. Je répond comme même.

 _ **De Kara à Lena 9h07 :**_

Je ne t'ai jamais fais faut bond !

Je serai là !

Notre conversation s'arrête là pour le moment. Je rejoins donc Maggie et ma sœur qui ont déjà commencer à mangé.

Je touche à peine aux gaufres. Je suis bien trop obnubilé par ce que veux me dire Lena. La dernière fois qu'on a parler en se fixant un jour et une date comme aujourd'hui c'est celui ou je lui ai annoncer que j'étais Supergirl.

Ça doit être quelque chose d'important. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave…

* * *

*Lena*

Je soupire en arrivant enfin devant chez moi. Je remercie Lucas qui descend pour m'ouvrir la porte. J'attrape notre repas, prends ma valise avant de rejoindre mon entrée.

De manière peu équilibré, je maintiens toutes les boîtes du restaurant en glissant mes clefs dans la serrure. Une fois dans le hall, je balance mes clefs sur un meuble et je claque la porte avec mon pied. Je laisse ma valise et mon sac a mes pieds. Je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine en appelant Kara. Je dispose les boîtes en fonction de ce qu'elle contiennent. Chacune à leurs places.

Lorsque je me retourne, je suis toujours seule. C'est une situation anormal. Je regarde ma montre. Je suis loin d'être en avance. Kara devrait être présente et je ne parle même pas de Kayden. Un vrais pot de colle ce chien ! Les deux devraient même me tourner autour d'impatience, trouvant que je ne suis pas assez rapide pour leurs estomac.

Je me décide donc à sortir de la cuisine. Je l'appel de nouveau. L'absence de réaction commence à m'inquiéter. J'attrape mon téléphone et compose son numéro. Je commence a me sentirez rassurer quand je perçois sa sonnerie à l'étage.

Je monte les quelque marche deux par deux. Je toc doucement à la porte de sa chambre avant de me glisser à l'intérieur. Mes yeux glisse sur chaque mètre carré de la pièce mais elle est vide. Je me dirige vers sa salle de bain en demandant :

 **-Kara ? Tu es là ?**

Pas de réponse. Je ne vais tout de même pas entrer dans sa salle de bain. Je ne m'en remettrait pas si je devais la surprendre avec une simple serviette ou pire nu !

Non ! Lena Luthor, je t'interdis de penser à cela ! Jamais ! Trop tard… je rougis.

Définitivement, la salle de bain on oublie. J'ai déjà du mal à supporter le fait de la voir tous les matins avec ses pyjamas tout autant alléchant les uns que les autres. Je fais quelque pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans le couloir. Plus jamais ! Pour mon propre bien, je ne dois plus jamais avoir ce genre de pensées.

J'entends un vague bruissement du côté de la salle cinéma. Je souris. Elle doit encore être devant une de ces fameuses comédie romantique. Je n'en ai jamais autant regarder que depuis qu'elle vit sous mon toit. Se n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé mais pour elle, je ferai n'importe quoi !

J'ouvre le porte coulissante et sourit un peu plus en découvrant qu'elle a encore mit Le Come Back. Elle l'aime vraiment ce film.

Je me dirige vers le canapé ou je l'a découvre endormie. Je pince ma lèvre inférieur entre mes dents. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Elle est tellement belle.

Je m'installe près d'elle. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Mes yeux glisse sur son visage. J'embrasse délicatement son front. Ce geste d'affection lui tire un grognement. Elle essaye de lutter pour garder son sommeil sauf. Je murmure quelque mot à son oreille et elle fini par ouvrir les yeux.

 **-LEEENAAAA !**

Je me redresse un peu étonner par sa réaction. Puis elle commence à avoir des propos plus incohérent les uns que les autres. Plus elle parle, plus je reconnais les symptômes. Je murmure plus pour moi que pour elle :

 **-Kara Danvers est saoul ! Ça c'est bien quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir !**

Je réalise lentement ce que je viens d'énoncer. Je fronce les sourcilles. Je m'approche d'elle, peut-être un peu trop près. Nos nez se touche presque.

Elle a les yeux vitreux, les joues rougies et ses propres sont incohérent. Je cris presque :

 **-Attends... tu saoul ? C'est vraiment possible ?**

Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Les kryproniens n'ont jamais été atteint par l'alcool enfin… je crois.

Kara me fixe d'un regard livide. Elle vient poser ses deux mains sur mes joues et me déforme presque la peau. Je me sens de plus en plus déconcerter. Elle baragouine :

 **-Il y a... Lena ! Je suis... et puis... wow ! Tu es… boum !**

 **-Tu es saoul... tu es vraiment saoul, j'en reviens pas ! Supergirl peut être saoul !**

 **-Je suis saoul !**

J'éclate de rire devant cette réponse complète d'autant plus qu'elle accompagne ses mots d'un geste presque victorieux des bras qu'elle lève en l'air. Je suis toujours amuser lorsque je réponds :

 **-Et bien tu arrive à terminer une phrase c'est un début !**

Je passe une main sur son front. Elle n'a pas l'air malade. Elle paraît juste sans le moindre contrôle de sa parole et fatigué. Je demande d'une voix que je n'utilise que pour elle, empli de tendresse :

 **-Cet état dure longtemps chez toi? Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ? Quelque chose de normal ? Du whisky ? De la vodka ?**

Je suis dévorer par la curiosité. Je me suis lever pour énumérée toutes mes hypothèse. Je distingue Kara qui s'agite. Je suis sur le point de me décomposer en découvrant ce qu'elle est entrain de faire. Je demande avec un ton quelque peu étrangler :

 **-Kara... Kara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je veux... tu es... dormir.**

 **-Mon Dieu ! Ne te déshabille pas !**

Je fonce vers elle pour l'empêcher de retirer son tee-shirt. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je l'a laisse agir. Je crois que cela provoquerait ma mort.

Elle observe mes mains qui tire son tee-shirt vers ses hanches d'un air bougon. J'expire de soulagement quand je réalise que je suis hors de danger.

Je l'a regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lui souris en gardant mes mains bien en place. Je l'informe :

 **-Je vais appeler Alex !**

Je me lève pour atteindre mon téléphone. Je compose le numéro de la sœur de ma belle mais très éméché blonde. Elle décroche à la première sonnerie, je commence :

 **-Je...**

Je prononce ce premier mot en me retournant. Je sens ma bouche tomber sous la surprise. Je lâche mon téléphone qui s'écrase au sol dans un bruit pas très rassurant avant d'imploser en courant vers le danger imminent :

 **-Non ! Kara, non ! Laisse ton tee-shirt ou il est ?**

 **-Mais...**

 **-La réponse est non Kara.**

 **-Je…**

 **-Toujours non !**

Mon cœur doit être au point de rupture tellement il bat vite. Il ne faut vraiment pas qu'elle s'effeuille devant moi. Si je devais la découvrir en sous-vêtement, je crois que je ne répondrait plus de rien. Je pourrai laisser tomber le masque et plus inquiétant tous le désir que je retiens depuis tant de temps m'échapper. Je laisse une bonne partie de l'air s'échapper de mes poumons. Je relève les yeux.

Je suis surprise en découvrant une étincelle peiner au milieu de l'océan azur de ses iris. Je sens mes mains trembler. Je dois véritablement lutter pour ne pas céder à mon instinct premier qui me hurle de soulever le tee-shirt plutôt que de le tirer vers le bas et pire encore de l'embrasser pour effacer la tristesse qui semble naître dans ses yeux.

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, elle a juger bon de se mettre dans un tel état. Mais je suis inquiète. Il doit y avoir une blessure profonde. Ce comportement ne ressemble pas à Kara. Est-ce que c'est encore à cause de ce qu'elle m'a annoncer il y a un mois de cela ?

 **-Kara… si tu es fatiguée, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. D'accord ?**

 **-…**

 **-Kara ?**

 **-Je veux…**

D'un geste prudent, je lâche le bout de tissus. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux en lui souriant. J'en suis presque malade tellement je l'aime. Mon corps pleure et hurle une douleur qui n'a jamais connu. J'attends patiemment que son esprit soit légèrement moins électriser par l'alcool.

En attendant ce moment, je repense à ce qu'elle m'a annoncer le même jour que sa grande révélation. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a craquer en me voyant. Cette journée a du être tellement longue pour elle…

Dans la même journée, elle apprend que ses pouvoirs sont revenu définitivement mais qu'en plus ils sont plus puissant qu'avant et qu'ils pourraient même la tuer dans un futur proche.

 **-Tu resterais avec moi ?**

Je perçois sans mal toute la fragilité dans sa voix. C'est malheureusement quelque chose qui est devenu habituelle depuis un mois. Elle semble tout le temps vulnérable et son bonheur précaire. Cette situation me touche bien plus que je ne le laisse paraître parce que je ne sais pas comment agir pour lui montrer que je serai toujours présente.

Mais depuis deux semaine, j'ai un nouvel espoir. Une perspective encore chétive il y a quelque jour mais qui flamboie et irradie tout autour de moi depuis que j'ai poser un pied à Londres. J'ai, je crois, trouver une solution pour panser tous ses maux.

Je voulais lui en parler ce soir mais de tout évidence, elle n'est pas dans la capacité de comprendre tout ce que j'aurai à lui dévoiler. Je me redresse sur mes deux pieds en lui tendant la main. Je fais un geste de la tête avant de lui dire :

 **-Aller, vient.**

Un sourire resplendissant se dessine sur son visage faisant briller ses yeux. Elle attrape ma main, elle me laisse la tirer un peu ce qui me fait presque tomber mais qu'importe. Nos mains ne se quittent pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'apprête a foncer vers son pyjamas et a se changer une nouvelle fois sous mes yeux. Je déglutis avec difficulté en faisant un pas en arrière.

 **-Kara,** ma voix semble légèrement plus grave que d'habitude, **je vais prendre une douche, je me change et je te rejoins. D'accord ?**

 **-Tu… tu reviens.**

 **-Évidemment !**

Je referme doucement la porte de sa chambre en soupirant. J'ai éviter de peu le désastre. Bien que de toute évidence, je viens d'accepter de dormir avec elle. Je ne suis pas encore prête de m'en sortir.

Je retourne dans la salle cinéma pour récupérer mon portable. Je suis presque surprise lorsque je découvre mon écrans indemne. Je manque la crise cardiaque quand je remarque qu'Alex a essayer de me rappeler sept fois. Cette fois, c'est définitif, elle va me tuer…

Je descends au rez-de-chaussé d'abord pour ranger la nourriture dans le frigo. Ensuite pour récupérer ma valise. Je suis au pied de l'escalier lorsque je décide de revenir sur mes pas. Je m'arrête devant mon sac à main. Je m'accroupis pour y récupérer une petite boîte rectangulaire grise cercler d'un ruban bleu claire. J'observe le paquet du cadeau de Kara avec une certaine fascination.

 **-De tout évidence,** je soupire, **se sera pour demain.**

Je me redresse en gardant la boîte en main. J'ouvre une des pochettes avant de ma valise pour la glisser dedans. J'ai, je crois, penser à tout pour que se soit une vrais surprise pour elle. Et, si tout fonctionne comme je l'espère, je pourrai, peut-être, enfin me lancer et lui avouer que je l'aime.

Au moins, j'aurai fait tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. J'aurai d'une certaine manière mérité le droit de l'aimer.

Je viens de sortir de ma douche lorsque j'entends mon portable vibrer. Je sors avec une simple serviette sur mon corps. De l'eau dégouline sur mes épaule nu me faisant frisonner lorsque je décroche :

 **-Lena Luthor.**

 **-J'arrive pas à le croire ! T'es pas morte ! Ça aurait été la seule excuse valable pour ne pas avoir répondu a tous mes appels !**

 **-Alex…**

 **-Il n'y a pas de** **"Alex" qui tienne ! La seule raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas la cavalerie d'arriver chez toi avec hélicoptère et tous ce qui va avec, c'est parce que Maggie essaye de me contenir depuis tout à l'heure !**

 **-Je suis désolée. Kara était…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui est arriver à ma sœur ! J'en ai marre, j'arrive !**

 **-Alex !**

Je me surprends moi-même à hurler sur la sœur de Kara. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Je souffle avant de reprendre :

 **-Je t'ai appeler parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire mais Kara s'est finalement calmer.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?**

 **-Elle est… je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça… Kara est saoul.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passer. Je ne savais même pas que s'était possible. Mais elle semble véritablement atteinte par une ivresse passagère.**

 **-Je vais tuer Mon-El !**

 **-Mon-El ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a voir la dedans ?**

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sens une pointe de jalousie irradier mon bas ventre. Je déteste ce mec encore plus depuis que Kara m'a conter sa lâcheté contre Lilith. Et, je ne parle pas du nombre de fois, alors qu'il était encore Mike pour moi, ou il a briser le cœur de ma magnifique journaliste.

 **-C'est le seul à savoir faire le rhum d'Aldebberan depuis le départ de M'Gann !**

 **-Du rhum d'Aldebberan ?**

 **-D'après M'Gann, mortel pour les humains mais seulement rafraîchissant pour les aliens. Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois que Kara en a prit, elle n'arrivait pas a prononcer le mot "chocolat" sans buter. Je vais vraiment tuer Mon-El ! Kara n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Tu es certaine qu'elle va bien ?**

 **-Oui, j'ai réussi a la convaincre de dormir.**

 **-Okay… je… je peux passer demain ? Je veux être sur qu'elle va bien.**

 **-Pas de soucis Alex. Évite juste l'hélicoptère.**

 **-Se n'est pas drôle Luthor !**

 **-Un peu comme même.**

 **-Non !**

 **-Alex... avant de te souhaiter une bonne soirée...**

 **-Quoi ? Tu as encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?**

 **-Euh... non. C'est juste que... tu te souviens de ce dont je t'ai parler pour Kara ?**

 **-Ton projet fou ?**

 **-Je l'ai.**

 **-Tu l'as ? Wow... Luthor, tu... wow !**

 **-Voilà... je voulais juste que tu ne débarque pas aux aurores. Je dois lui parler. Tu comprends ?**

 **-Je comprends. A demain dans l'après-midi alors.**

 **-A demain. Bonne soirée Alex.**

Je souris en raccrochant. C'est adorable et en même temps complètement effrayant de savoir qu'Alex est prête a tout pour sa petite sœur. Je suis rassurer de savoir qu j'aurai comme même le temps de parler à Kara demain. J'enfile un vieux tee-shirt de l'université avec un short avant d'aller me sécher les cheveux.

Je ne sors de ma chambre qu'une fois prête a dormir. Je sais que Kara ne me laissera plus partir une fois que je serai revenu. Je laisse mon portable sur ma table de nuit, juste à côté de la petite boîte que j'ai ramener de Londres.

Une fois devant sa porte, j'hésite. J'espère vraiment qu'elle est en pyjamas. Pendant une seconde, j'envie sa vision X. Je toc doucement contre sa porte et je l'ouvre presque immédiatement. J'ai tendance à perdre toute mon assurance dès que Kara est dans l'équation. Je découvre une faible luminosité, seul sa lampe de chevet illumine encore la pièce.

Je m'avance un peu plus dans la chambre. Tout en moi semble au point de rupture. Je prends une forte inspiration avant de trouver le courage de refermer la porte derrière moi. Lorsque je laisse mes poumons se vider, je relève les yeux pour découvrir Kara assise contre sa tête de lit, les jambes replier et enfermer entre ses bras.

J'efface la distance qui nous sépare. Il aurait été plus facile de juste m'allonger près d'elle mais je choisie de m'asseoir à ses côté. Je dépose ma main droite sur sa cuisse. Mon geste attire son regard. Elle semble un peu plus en possession de ses moyens que tout à l'heure. Je lui souris avant de murmurer que tout va s'arranger. Et, pour la première fois depuis un mois, je crois en ces mots.

Je sais que tout vas s'arranger. Je le sais parce que si Kara à perdu espoir, se n'est pas mon cas. Je le sais car même si mon amour pour elle ne suffit pas, il y aura toujours autre chose. Je le sais grâce à ce que j'ai ramener de Londres avec moi.

Ma belle blonde, se déplace légèrement avant de glisser jusqu'à mon cou. Elle ressert ses bras autour de ma taille. Je caresse son dos de ma main gauche et plonge mes doigts droit dans sa magnifique chevelure. Son visage repose un peu au dessus de ma poitrine et même si elle n'avait pas les pouvoirs de Supergirl, elle entendrait forcément les martèlement de mon cœur qui ne désirait qu'elle.

Je ne sais pas trop ni quand , ni comment on s'est endormie mais pour le première fois de ma vie, je m'éveille avec Kara près de moi. Nos mains sont rester liées toute la nuit. Elle les a même attirer au plus près de son visage. La regarder dormir est sûrement le plus beau spectacle qui m'est été donner de voir.

Je suis définitivement foutu. Je suis totalement et inéluctablement éprise d'elle. Mon cœur à fait son choix et cette décision est irrévocable. Il n'y a plus que Kara c'est irréversible.

Je me redresse principalement parce que je suis entrain de mourir de faim. Il faut dire que j'ai manquer deux repas hier. Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers le visage de Kara puis mes yeux devis vers ma main gauche. Il y a aucune chance pour qu'elle me lâche. Donc, il ne me reste plus qu'à la réveiller.

Je me penche vers son oreille et commencer a y murmurer quelque mot. J'utilise seulement ceux qui on une chance de la réveiller. Autant dire que mon champ lexicale reste rigoureusement proche de celui de la nourriture. Mais malgré cela, elle ne bouge pas d'un cil.

Je me rallonge donc près d'elle d'un air défaitiste. Quand on est amoureuse d'une femme avec une force sur-humaine, il faut assumer après ! Et, cela veut entre autre dire que si on a pas de cric et bien, notre main reste coincer.

Le seul avantage que je trouve a cette situation c'est que j'ai toujours le loisir de contempler son magnifique visage. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en cherchant une autre solution. Oui, j'ai toujours horriblement faim. Au moins, maintenant j'arrive a imagine ce que ressens Kara vis à vis de la nourriture du moins temporairement. Parce qu'un café et deux bout de brioches et mon problème est régler !

 **-Kara ?**

 **-…**

 **-Aller s'il te plaît, j'ai faim.**

 **-…**

 **-Kara ?**

 **-…**

 **-Okay ! Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

 **-…**

 **-Sérieusement ? Aucune réaction ?**

De toute évidence, je suis véritablement condamner à attendre. Je place le creux de mon coude sur mes yeux. Si j'arrive a m'endormir, la faim se fera peut-être moins présente.

 **-Quel… quel genre de cadeau ?**

Je me redresse d'un coup pour dévisager Kara qui peine à ouvrir les yeux. Je souris devant ce réveil attendrissant. Lentement, elle lâche ma main, je fais fonctionner mes doigts dans lesquels fourmille une sensation endolorie.

 **-Note pour moi-même, l'appât du gain fonctionne avec toi.**

 **-Je suis pas vraiment réveiller là… et… il y a un boucan pas possible... dans ma tête… et le bruit… j'ai la nausée… c'est horrible.**

 **-Okay, reste au lit. Je vais te faire ton petit déjeuné.**

 **-Brrr… non ! Ne me parle pas de nourriture !**

 **-Oh si Kara, tu vas manger et je vais aussi te préparer mon cocktail anti cuite.**

Je l'entends soupirer. Elle est adorable. Je m'approche amuser par son comportement. Je caresse sa joue avec tendresse avant d'embrasser son front et de lui assurer :

 **-Je reviens vite.**

Je saute du lit et fonce vers la cuisine. Je prépare rien de grandiose. J'attrape juste des brioche, de la confiture et de la patte a tartiné. Je dispose le tout sur un plateau. Je lance la cafetière avant de préparer la substance verdâtre immonde qui permet de se remettre d'une soirée bien arrosé.

Je verse le café dans deux tasses. Puis je retourne à l'étage. J'ouvre avec une certaine adresse la porte de la chambre de ma belle et dépose le plateau sur son lit. Elle se redresse et je lui tend le verre avec le cocktail vert. Elle grimace ce que je trouve adorable. Je lui souris avant de lui assurer que je reviens une nouvelle fois.

Je me rends dans ma chambre pour y prendre son cadeau et mon portable. Je vois que j'ai plusieurs appels mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je suis attendu. Lorsque je suis de retour, elle a bu la moitié de la substance olive. Elle a l'air de plus en plus écœurer.

Je m'installe en face d'elle en riant doucement. Elle pose le verre sur le plateau avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle me dévisage avant de m'assurer :

 **-Se n'est pas drôle.**

 **-Je suis bien d'accord. Mais c'est entièrement ta faute. Tu as décider de boire toute seule.**

 **-Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça…**

 **-Exactement la question que j'allais te poser !**

 **-Lena… j'ai fais une connerie, désolée. Je sais qu'on devait parler hier soir.**

 **-C'est pas grave Kara.**

Je souris en prononçant ces mots. Je suis déjà entrain d'imaginer notre futur conversation et j'en suis déjà tellement heureuse. C'est ma raison pour laquelle, je sursaute en l'entendant crier :

 **-Arrête !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Arrête… de toujours comprendre. J'ai fais une connerie. Je m'en rends compte. Tu as le droit d'être en colère.**

 **-Je ne le suis pas.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Je fixe Kara en cherchant une réponse. Je ne comprends pas vraiment sa question. Est-elle vraiment surprise que je ne sois pas en colère ? En général, les gens sont plutôt rassurer lorsqu'un Luthor contrôle ses émotions.

Ce qui… n'est pas mon cas. Je suis folle d'elle est c'est sûrement pour cette raison que je ne suis pas en colère. Et même si je n'étais pas amoureuse d'elle. Tout le monde à le droit de craquer de temps en temps. Même Kara et surtout en ce moment alors qu'elle vient d'apprendre que ses pouvoirs allaient peut-être la tuer. Elle a le droit d'être impulsive.

 **-Kara…**

 **-Pitiez ne dis pas que c'est parce qu'on est amies.**

 **-Kara…**

 **-Ça ne peut pas marcher à chaque fois. Même les meilleurs amis se dispute de temps en temps.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dirais pas pour quelle raison, toi, tu voudrais que je sois en colère.**

 **-Je… tu… quoi ?**

J'ai de la peine rien qu'en pensant a ce que je m'apprête a lui demander. J'inspire profondément avant de poser la première question d'une traître :

 **-Est-ce que tu chercher à m'éloigner de toi ? Je veux dire… pour éviter que je souffre au cas ou tu… si… enfin… tu veux m'éloigner à cause de l'épée de Damoclès qui plane au-dessus de toi ?**

 **-Non ! Enfin… peut-être.**

J'ai envie de la frapper tellement elle me paraît idiote a ce moment. Quelque larmes m'échappent bien malgré moi. Je les efface presque aussitôt. J'éloigne le plateau avant de m'installer pile en face d'elle. Je pose d'abord mon pouce sur ses lèvres, je les caresse doucement jusqu'à ce que mes doigts rejoigne sa nuque. Nos regards se déversent l'un dans l'autre. Je lui assure :

 **-Ça n'arrivera pas Kara. Tu es coincer avec moi. Maintenant, c'est toi, moi et le reste du monde.**

 **-Mais Lena…**

 **-Ça suffit Kara ! Je ne partirai pas. Je suis là et je compte bien rester.**

 **-Si… si mes pouvoirs ont raison de moi, tu seras dévaster.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrais parce que je…**

Je t'aime !

 **-… je tiens à toi, énormément. Et, ça prouve définitivement que je ne suis pas comme ma famille. Je ne suis pas lâche. Je suis capable de protéger quelqu'un parce que…**

Je l'aime.

 **-… zut !**

 **-Lena ?**

Je relève les yeux. J'ai envie de pleure. Je n'arrive plus à garder tout ceci pour moi. C'est trop dure. Je me perds dans l'azur de son regard. Je mords doucement ma lèvre avant de me lancer :

 **-Non. Tous ce que je viens de dire c'est un mensonge.**

 **-Quoi ? Tu veux partir ?**

 **-Non. Jamais.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Jamais Kara parce que…**

Je t'aime ! Mais pourquoi c'est si dure de le dire ? Je vais devenir folle !

Je tends la main vers la boîte et l'a tends à Kara. Elle m'observe comme si j'étais entrain de perdre la tête. Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Je suis consciente que c'est la vérité.

Je lui demande gentiment de l'ouvrir. J'ai le bonheur de découvrir sa surprise en la voyant froncer les sourcilles. Elle a du remarque que sa vision rayon x ne fonctionne pas. Elle tire doucement sur le ruban avant de séparer les deux pans de la boîte.

Elle observe pendant un temps infinie l'objet qui est sous ses yeux. Je pense qu'elle a du mal a saisir de quoi elle s'agit. Je prends le bracelet qui perd de son éclat a mon contact. Je le fais tourner entre mes doigts avant de prendre son poignet. Je demande silencieusement l'autorisation de lui mettre. Elle acquisse lentement. Je referme doucement les attaches.

Elle dirige son bras jusqu'à ses yeux. Ce geste apporte une vivacité unique à la pierre incruster dans le bracelet. Il fait refléter un peu plus la couleur des yeux de Kara. Elle demande, peu sûre d'elle :

 **-C'est de la Kryptonite ?**

 **-Oui, elle est comme le bleu de tes yeux.**

 **-Lena…**

 **-Ça fait un mois que j'essaye de stabiliser cette pierre pour qu'elle freine l'avancer de tes pouvoirs sans pour autant les supprimer. J'ai réaliser que si j'arrivais a faire en sort que… en faite, non laisse tomber c'est vraiment très compliquer. J'ai placer la Kryptonite dans un état liquide eu milieu d'une pierre d'** **étoile à neutrons** **et… si je ne me suis pas tromper ton état devrait s'améliorer.**

 **-Tu as fais ça ? Pour moi ?**

 **-Je ne le ferai pas pour Superman…**

 **-Lena !**

Son ton offusquer me fait rire doucement. J'ai passer tellement de temps à réaliser ce bracelet. Je suis juste heureuse qu'il soit finaliser.

 **-Mais comment tu as… je croyais que Kal-El avait détruit toute la Kryptonite et… j'en avais jamais vu de bleu.**

 **-J'ai fouiller dans tous les anciens locaux de mon frère. J'en ai trouver une belle collection, juste en dessous du manoir familial.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?**

 **-Je… je l'ai laisser là où elle était. Ce qui après réflexion n'était pas une super bonne idée…**

 **-Et, pourquoi la bleu qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?**

 **-A part qu'elle est parfaitement bien assortie à tes yeux ?**

 **-Lena !**

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux toujours avec le sourire. J'explique alors :

 **-La bleu est spécial parce qu'elle ne vient pas directement de ta planète.**

 **-Je ne comprends pas…**

 **-Elle a été crée par accident quand le** **Professeur Dalton** **a essayer de jouer à** **Frankenstein** **.**

 **-Le Bizarro de Kal…**

 **-C'est ça. En faisant un essaie pour le clonage Dalton a créer la** **Kryptonite bleu** **et une fois cette pierre synthétique a complètement annuler les pouvoirs de ton cousin. J'ai donc essayer de maîtriser le phénomène pour que tes cellules arrête d'absorber trop de rayon solaire.**

 **-Tu as…**

Elle relève les yeux. Je sens qu'elle est quelque peu perdu. Elle me regarde comme jamais elle ne l'a fait auparavant. C'est comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Je suis complètement ébranler par cette attention qu'elle porte sur moi.

Mon cœur se fracasse presque contre ma cage thoracique. Un nœud infini se forme dans le creux de mon estomac. Ma peau semble se faire ébouillanter par la chaleur qui se diffuse dans tout mon corps.

Elle est tellement belle…

Kara se jette dans me bras, très vite, je sens l'humidité sur son visage. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas peur de ces larmes. Parce que, je suis presque sûre qu'elle symbolise sa joie. Elle murmure à mon oreille :

 **-C'est sur ça que tu travaillait jusqu'à pas d'heure ces derniers jours ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Tu as trouver un moyen de me sauver…**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?**

Mon cœur s'arrête pendant une longue, très longue seconde. Je m'échappe de son étreinte pourtant si rassurante. J'efface les perles saline de ses joues. Je me perds dans ses yeux bleu. Je suis terrifier. Je sens que mon corps tremble. Je sais que c'est le bon moment.

Je m'approche. Je sens l'angoisse m'envahir. Je ne l'a quitte mes des yeux alors que mon visage touche presque le siens. Je réalise qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'éloigner. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. J'avance encore un peu, mon nez frôle le sien. Et, dans un dernier geste, je comble l'espace entre nos lèvres.

Je ne m'étais pas préparer à ce que j'ai pu ressentir a cet instant précis. J'avais l'impression de voler mais sans la sensation d'insécurité. Tous n'était que bonheur et le reste s'effaçait de part leurs inutilité. Tous est gommer, sauf les lèvres de Kara.

Au bord de l'asphyxie, je m'éloigne. Je caresse tendrement la joue de ma magnifique et tendre journaliste. Des larmes de joie s'accumulent dans mes yeux formant un voile sur elle. Je souris uniquement de bonheur avant de répondre a sa question :

 **-Oui, il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut que tu sache. Je t'aime.**

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour cette cinquième et probablement dernière partie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus ! Bon... si vous avez une ou des idée(s) ou une ou des suggestion(s) pour une peut-être suite, c'est le moment de parler ! Evidemment, le délais entre ce chapitre et le suivant sera un peu plus long si j'écris une suite... a vos clavier ! ;)****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 : Le Come Back est une comédie romantique sortit en 2007 réaliser par Marc Lawrence avec en tête d'affiche Hugh Grant et Drew Barrymore. C'est l'histoire d'Alex Fletcher artiste des année 80 qui cherche a retrouver sa gloire passer.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Étoile à neutrons, je les connais seulement comme étant une des matières les plus dure que l'on connaisse à se jour. Merci les cours de sciences !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Le Professeur Dalton est celui qui crée Bizarro. Il faut noter que normalement Bizarro n'est pas vraiment**** ** **"méchant" a proprement parler. Il est juste imparfait. Et dans son esprit certes tordu, il chercher par tout les moyens à devenir parfaitement imparfait.****

 ** **Note n°4 : Frankenstein est un personnage de fiction tout droit sortie du roman de Mary Shelley. C'est une créature artificielle et imparfaite imaginer et crée par Victor Frankenstein. Donc qui du docteur ou de la créature est Frankenstein ? Théoriquement c'est le docteur mais avec le temps, les déformations et le fait que le monstre ne soit jamais nommer, on ne sait plus vraiment.****

 ** **Note n° 5 : La Kryptonite bleu est à l'origine une Kryptonite non naturelle, crée par la machine qui donne vie à Bizarro. D'ailleurs, c'est pour lui sa Kryptonite verte, elle le rend vulnérable. Dans la série Smallville, elle apparaît sous forme de bague si mes souvenirs sont bons et Clark perd tous ses pouvoirs.****

 ** **Mention spéciale**** ** **pour la Kryptonite rose qui n'apparaît que dans le comics Supergirl. Cette dernière transforme les Kryptoniens hétérosexuels en homosexuels, il faudrait peut-être prescrire cette petite pierre a notre Kara pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur Lena et qu'elle délaisse Mon-El dans la série ! ;)****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez sur un prochain projet !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	6. Un autre monde

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **BOUM! Je vous présente la (première) partie bonus de cette fiction ! Et oui, vous m'avez convaincu ! ;) Et comme j'écris de manière compulsive, je n'arrive plus a m'arrêter. Un chapitre de 12 000 mots c'est déjà trop long mais bon... je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas contre!**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez les derniers épisodes de Supergirl et que vous n'êtes pas entrain de faire griller votre cerveau avec tous un tas théories sur le dernier épisode qui arrive en début de semaine! ^^**

 **Quelque mot sur cette partie:** **Pour commencer cette partie, qui finalement ne sera toujours pas la dernière… on va reprendre exactement là ou je vous ai laissez la dernière fois soit, juste après le** **"Je t'aime" de Lena pour Kara. Mais après… il y aura une petite ellipse ! Je ne résiste pas aux ellipse! ^^**

 **Les personnages de la série ou du comics Supergirl ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe résistante. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Je suis… Supergirl !**_

 **Partie n°6 – Un autre monde**

* Kara *

Lena Luthor vient de m'embrasser et de m'avouer qu'elle m'aime ! Lena Luthor m'aime, MOI !

Je dois être au milieu d'un rêve ! Le plus GRANDIOSE de tout les rêves ! Oui, je pense que c'est un mirage. Un doux songe. Une petite illusion dû au contre coup de mon ingestion d'alcool la veille.

 **-Kara…**

J'ouvre doucement les paupières à l'entente de sa voix mélodieuse. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'avais fermer les yeux. Lena est bien là, devant moi. Je n'ai peut être pas rêver après tout.

 **-… dis quelque chose, je t'en pris.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? C'est soit l'illusion la plus cruelle qui puisse être soit le plus beau jour de ma vie.**

Des larmes m'échappent lorsque je prononce les dernier mots. Je baisse les yeux. Je ne sais pas à quoi me raccrocher pour m'assurer que tout ceci est bien réel.

Mes yeux tombent sur le bracelet. Est-ce que mon esprit aurait pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi tordu ? Lena à trouver un moyen de me sauver…

D'ailleurs, j'en ressens déjà les effets. C'est la première fois depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité mais qui ne représente seulement quelque semaines que je suis entourer par le silence.

Une caresse sur ma joue m'oblige à relever le regard. Je frissonne. Si tout ceci est vrais. Si tout n'appartiens pas à mon imagination. Alors cela veut dire que j'ai le droit de l'embrasser de nouveau ?

 **-Hey… je suis réel. Je peux t'assurer que tout ceci est réel. Je suis là devant toi et je suis terrifier à l'idée que la fille que j'aime plus que tout au monde ne partage pas mes sentiments.**

Elle a peur que MOI, je ne récente rien pour ELLE ? Mais bordel de merde, elle est Lena Luthor ! Juste la femme la plus magnifique de l'univers ! Elle est tellement parfaite…

 **-Tu es là… devant moi. Et tu as peur ?**

 **-Bien sûr que j'ai peur Kara. Le Monde est à tes pieds. Tu pourrais avoir qui tu voudrais.**

 **-La personne que je veux le plus dans ce Monde, c'est toi. Je t'aime.**

Je peux voir son expression changer au moment même ou je prononce les trois mots. Elle me sourit comme elle ne l'a jamais fait avant. Ses yeux s'illuminent, ils sont habiter par le bonheur. J'ai du mal à croire que je suis celle qui provoque toutes ses réactions.

Je me sens terriblement chanceuse. La plus belle femme de cette planète ressens les même sentiments que moi. Je suis subjuguée par cet instant. J'aimerai que rien ni personne ne l'arrête pas même le Temps lui même.

Pour une fois, j'apprécie le fait que sous mes yeux, tout se déroule comme au ralentis. Je vis chaque seconde intensément comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. A mes yeux, il n'y a plus qu'elle. Je trouve cela vraiment agréable que les seconde puisse s'étirer jusqu'à l'indécence pour me permettre de profiter de chacune de ses micro-expression qui font vivre son bonheur.

Lena s'approche, elle passe une main dans mes cheveux. Elle joue avec, juste un peu. Son regard est entrain de me dévorer toute entière. A travers ses yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle personne qui soit. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage. J'entends son cœur qui bat a une vitesse incroyable.

Par Rao ! Si je n'étais pas déjà irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle, je serai tomber pour elle a cette seconde même. Elle est splendide. Elle me laisse voir tous ce qui pourrait l'effrayer : sa fragilité.

 **-Tu m'aime,** demande t-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à un mouvement des miennes.

 **-Plus que tout au monde et crois-moi, mon monde est immense.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?**

 **-Et toi ?**

Le regard de Lena qui était fixer sur mes lèvres se relèvent brusquement. Elle le plonge dans mes yeux. Je me perds dans un océan d'émeraude, beaucoup plus sombre qu'à son habitude. C'est dingue l'effet que me procure ce noircissement au milieu de son iris habituellement si calme.

Je la vois froncer très légèrement les sourcilles. Je peux distingué la confusion dessiner ses traits. Je souris doucement. Je me sens peut-être un tout petit peu victorieuse. Je ne suis plus la seule a tomber de haut.

 **-Parce que…**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se reprenne si vite, à ce qu'elle me réponde presque en un claquement de doigts. Elle m'impressionne de plus en plus.

 **-… je me suis convaincu que je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer. J'ai longtemps essayer de me persuader que ce que je ressentais n'étais que de l'amitié. Mais… j'étais terriblement jalouse surtout de Mike. Avec toi, il avait tout les droits et pourtant, il passait son temps a te blesser, il t'a fait tellement de mal… j'avais vraiment envie de le tuer par moment. Il faisait ressortir le pire chez moi. Alors il a bien fallu que j'arrête de me voiler la face, que je réalise que...**

Elle me sourit en effaçant la distance qui nous séparait. Le baiser est doux, enivrant pour ainsi dire déjà addictif. J'en oublierai de respirer. Ses lèvres qui caressent les miennes, qui les frôlent, qui jouent avec et qui les mordillent légèrement. Ça ressemble a si méprendre a la perfection.

Elle met fin au baiser. On reprend toute les deux notre souffle. Elle ouvre les yeux et les ancre une nouvelle fois dans les miens. Je suis complètement a sa merci. Elle dépose avec une délicatesse inimitable son front sur le mien avant de murmurer :

 **-… j'étais tomber amoureuse de ma meilleure amie et s'était terriblement effrayant. Je pense que si je ne voulais pas t'en parler, que si je n'ai pas trouver le courage de le faire avant aujourd'hui s'était par peur de te perdre.**

Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Ce qu'elle vient de m'avouer est tellement beau. Je me demande comment j'ai pu ignorer ses sentiments si longtemps. J'ai la terrible sensation qu'on a perdu du temps pourtant immensément précieux.

J'ai l'impression de découvrir la vrais Lena pour la première fois. Et c'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. J'imagine que maintenant il n'y a vraiment plus de secrets entre nous. Je suis presque sûre que s'était de ça dont elle parlait le lendemain de ma grande révélation. Elle n'était pas prête a me confier ses sentiments pour moi.

Mais que se serait-il passer si moi, j'en avais eu le courage ?

 **-Et moi… je refusais de te parler de mes sentiments tant qu'il y avait des secrets entre nous. Je parle de Supergirl. Je n'arrivais pas a imaginer une relation saine avec un tel non-dit. Mais… il y a eu ce** **"pansement" et… je refusais que tu souffre à cause de moi si…**

Je déglutis difficilement. Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase. Mon regard tombe sur le bracelet que Lena vient de m'offrir. Est-ce que ça suffira pour me sauver ? Est-ce que je ne fais pas une erreur en acceptant de partager nos sentiments ? Que se passera t-il si _**mes pouvoirs**_ venait à me tuer ?

 **-Kara, regarde-moi.**

Je relève les yeux, les siens sont emplit de larme. Je n'arrive pas a déterminer si c'est la joie ou la peur qui les a former. Elle affirme d'une voix quelque peu rayer par l'émotion :

 **-Je préfère souffrir toute une vie que de vivre une seule autre seconde loin de toi. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aimer.**

 **-Mais et si…**

 **-Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne le permettrai pas.**

Je peux entendre toute l'angoisse, la fragilité et la détermination au moment ou elle prononce cette phrase. Le plus surprenant, c'est que je l'a crois. Je reste persuader qu'elle me protégera, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. A ce constat, je souris malgré moi.

C'est la première fois que l'idée d'être protéger par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alex ne me dérange pas. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu mettre ma main dans la figure de Mon-El alors qu'il me prenait pour une petite chose fragile. Avec Lena c'est différent. Je me sens juste aimer et respecter.

 **-Merci.**

Même si je sais que personne n'a le pouvoir de se battre contre la mort elle-même et pourtant je ressens le besoin de la remercier. Parce que je sais que tout ce qu'elle vient de dire est vrais. Si s'était possible, je l'a vois parfaitement débarquer tel Héraclès à la portes des Enfers pour défier Hadès et le sommer de me libérer de la mort. Cette idée me fait encore plus sourire.

A cette idée, je trouve cela étrange que ma propre culture n'offre pas d'identité à la mort. Même notre foi était régit pas les Guildes, je trouve cela plutôt triste pour une civilisation qui se croyait aussi avancer sur tout les autres.

 **-A quoi tu pense,** la voix de Lena me remmène au moment présent.

 **-A Krypton…**

 **-Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**

 **-Quoi ? Non jamais !**

 **-Tu en es sure ?**

 **-Par Rao, oui !**

Je vois Lena sourire avant de me fixer. Elle joue quelque seconde avec mes cheveux avant de s'avancer. Pendant un instant, je reste persuader qu'elle va m'embrasser mais il n'en est rien. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieur avant de s'informer :

 **-Qui est Rao ? Se n'est pas la première fois que je t'entends prononcer ce nom.**

Je grimace. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler religion. C'est un sujet bien trop polémique sur cette Terre. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais adhérer à aucune de leurs foies. J'ai continuer à croire à mes propres divinations même si l'une d'entre-elle à détruit ma maison.

 **-Je ne suis pas certaine que c'est un sujet que l'on doit aborder…**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est… euh… un de mes dieux, le plus important.**

 **-Tu as… plusieurs dieux ?**

 **-Hum hum… Rao et les cinq autres, un pour protéger chacune des Guildes.**

 **-Okay, je crois qu'il va me falloir une séance de rattrapage. J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de livre « Krypton pour les nuls » !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Elle est tellement parfaite. Évidemment qu'elle voudrait lire cet ouvrage s'il existait. Je viens capturer ses lèvres dans un geste quelque peu impulsif. Je m'avance peut-être un peu trop vers elle parce que je fini par la faire basculer sur le dos.

Je me rends compte de ce que je suis entrain de faire lorsque je sens son corps sous le miens. Je me sens subitement mal à l'aise, je mets fin à notre baiser et je me redresse légèrement en rougissant.

Lena se redresse sur ses coudes. J'ai le plaisir de la voir me dévorer d'un regard emplit par l'envie et peut-être même du désir. Ce constat me fait rougir un peu plus. Elle se met a sourire, se simple étirement la rend encore plus belle.

Elle vient attraper mon poignet et m'attire vers elle. Je suis surprise que mon corps n'oppose pas plus de résistance. Elle nous allonge l'une près de l'autre, ma tête repose sur son épaule gauche, sa main caresse mes cheveux d'un geste calme et rassurant. Je me sens à ma place, en sécurité. Elle embrasse doucement ma joue avant de me demander :

 **-Dis m'en plus sur Krypton. Je veux tout savoir.**

 **-Lena…**

 **-Dis-moi d'où tu viens et je te dirai qui tu es.**

 **-Cette phrase ressemble a s'y méprendre à une citation de Victor Hugo.**

 **-Je sais déjà qui tu aime…**

Je ne résiste pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Je commence par parler du Haut Conseil. Je lui décris la grandeur de Krypton malgré que je trouve aujourd'hui que sa façon d'agir était rigide. Je lui explique qu'il existait cinq Guildes, la plus importante étant celle des scientifiques, celle à laquelle j'appartenais. Je passe aussi un certain temps à lui exposer les quatre autre soit celle des militaires, celle religieuse, celle des artistes et celle des travailleurs.

Une fois que ses points son éclaircit, je passe un peu plus de temps à lui peindre ma planète. J'essaye de lui faire ressentir le froid qui y régnait, de lui faire imaginer les couleurs qui sont très différentes à ce monde. Je lui parle du soleil rouge qu'on appelait Rao, celui-là même qui avait prédit la fin de Krypton. Je passe un peu plus de temps à lui parler de Mirthen et Wegthor les deux lunes Kryptoniène. Je lui explique les couchers de soleil suivit par les levers de ses deux astres magnifique.

Ensuite, je lui décrit la beauté et l'authenticité de Kandor. Je compare cette ville qui était la capital de Krypton à toutes les autres que j'ai pu connaître que se soit sur cette terre ou une autre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attrister lorsque je lui révèle que cette ville a été complètement dévaster par Brainiac. Je lui explique ce que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai accompagner mes parents sur les lieux. Il ne restait plus rien. Cette attaque représente une des plus grande tragédie sur ma planète. Elle nous a notamment couper de nos lieu de culte principalement situer dans cette ville.

J'essaye ensuite de lui décrire les plus beau lieux que j'ai pu visiter enfants. Évidemment, je lui parle de Argo City ma ville natal, de Kryptonopolis la nouvelle capital après la désintégration de Kandor. Je lui indic que c'est la ville ou est né Kal-El. Puis, je passe au chutes de feu que je rapproche pour qu'elle puisse mieux les imaginer aux chutes du Niagara, la rivière de Xeno, la grande mer qui n'ai d'aucune façon semblable au océan sur cette terre et alors que j'allais commencer à lui dépeindre mon endroit préférer, le volcan d'or, son portable s'est mit à sonner.

Je l'entends soupirer et je l'a vois chercher le petit combiner à tâtons. J'imagine que comme moi, elle ne veut pas écourter ce moment. Elle décroche sans même regarder qui vient nous importuner et je l'entends prononcer les prochains mots d'un air quelque peu morose :

 **-Allô, c'est qui ?**

 **-…**

Je suis surprise en réalisant que je n'entends pas qui est à l'autre bout du fil. Je fronce légèrement les sourcilles. Je me mets alors à fixer le bracelet. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, ça fonctionne vraiment !

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis redevenu humaine ? Non ! Évidemment que non…

 **-Déjà ?**

 **-…**

 **-Bon, je préviens Kara. Vous n'avez qu'à venir pour le déjeuner.**

 **-…**

Pendant la réponse de son interlocuteur, elle tourne son regard vers moi. Je crois qu'elle a deviner que je n'entendais rien à la conversation parce qu'elle murmure le prénom de ma sœur pour me faire comprendre qu'il s'agit d'elle.

Je me demande pour quelle raison Alex appel sur le portable de Lena et pas sur le miens. Après tout, même si ma sœur fait des efforts depuis que je lui ai avouer mes sentiment pour la plus jeune des Luthor, elle ne l'apprécie toujours pas des masses.

 **-Non, je t'assure, elle va bien.**

 **-…**

 **-Je te l'a passe si tu veux, elle est juste à côté.**

 **-…**

Lena nous oblige a nous redresse en soupirant. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle pose sa main sur son haut parleur avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je suis quelque peu ébranler en découvrant son inquiétude. Je me demande ce qui se passe.

 **-Alex veut te parler.**

 **-J'ai cru comprendre.**

Je tends la main vers le portable de Lena mais elle l'éloigne de moi au dernier moment. Je suis surprise par ce comportement. Je la fixe alors qu'elle se mord nerveusement la lèvre. Elle avoue un peu gêner :

 **-Je lui ai peut-être parler de ton état inhabituel d'hier…**

 **-Tu as…**

 **-Je suis désolée ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça !**

 **-Se n'est pas grave,** je lui souris. **Je sais très bien gérer Alex.**

 **-Je suis comme même désolée.**

Je m'approche pour lui voler un baiser et son portable dans un même geste. Lorsque je m'éloigne, elle m'observe avec un air choquer. Je lui souris, fière de l'emprise que je peux avoir sur elle.

 **-Tout va bien, je t'assure.**

 **-D'a… d'accord. Je… je vais me préparer.**

Elle se lèvre subitement et s'éloigne le plus vite possible du lit. Malgré ce comportement, elle ne m'y trompera pas. Je l'ai très bien vu rougir et encore plus entendu bafouiller. Je dois sûrement la seule à être capable de faire perdre ses mots à Lena Luthor !

Elle est encore si gêner qu'elle se trompe pour ouvrir la porte, elle tente de la tirer à deux reprises avant de se décider à la pousser. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour m'empêcher de rire. Elle est vraiment trop adorable à cet instant précis !

Avant de répondre à ma sœur et de la laisser partir, je l'appelle une dernière fois :

 **-Lena ?**

 **-Oui ?**

Elle se retourne. Je lui souris un peu plus. Je vais finir par avoir une crampe. Je l'a regarde dans les yeux même si elle essaye d'échapper à mon regard. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne lorsqu'elle est timide. Lena Luthor… timide ? Et bha ça !

 **-Je t'aime.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi,** prononce t-elle avec un sourire qui illumine tellement son visage qu'il pourrait faire pâlir le soleil de jalousie.

* * *

* Lena *

Ce que je pense être Alex s'acharne sur ma porte d'entrer. Elle a plus d'une heure d'avance. Je prends une forte inspiration. Je vérifie que ma tenu est impeccable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens aussi stresser. La situation n'a pas vraiment changer sauf que j'ai la sensation que je porte un tee-shirt avec écris en grosse lettre : J'ai embrasser Kara Danvers et je lui ai dis que je l'aime !

Je suis presque certaine que l'aînée des Danvers va remarquer immédiatement quelque chose. Elle est trop observatrice pour mon propre bien. En plus, je suis absolument sure que Maggie est présente aussi. Donc entre un agent du gouvernement et un inspecteur du NCPD je n'ai aucune chance de garder le début de notre matinée secrète.

J'entends Kara descendre l'escalier. Je me retourne avec un léger sourire qui étire mes lèvres. Elle fronce un peu les sourcilles. Je montre d'un geste la porte qui se fait toujours maltraiter en affirmant :

 **-J'avoue qu'elles me font un peu peur.**

 **-Je comprends mais Alex m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Je suis presque sure qu'elle ne remarquera rien pour nous deux.**

 **-Je suis prête a parier qu'on ne va pas tenir vingts secondes avant qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose.**

 **-N'importe quoi !**

Kara s'approche de moi tel un félin. Elle glisse ses bras dans mon dos. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieur. Elle accroche son regard au mien. Elle descend l'une de ses mains jusqu'au creux de mes reins. Elle me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Elle m'embrasse.

Mince… je pourrai très vite m'habituer a cette situation.

 **-Et même si elle le découvrait, elle n'aurait rien a dire.**

 **-C'est ta sœur.**

 **-Elle a conscience des mes sentiments pour toi et elle l'accepte.**

 **-Attends, tu as parler de… de tes sentiments pour moi avec Alex ?**

 **-Évidemment ! C'est ma grande sœur et je suis physiquement incapable de lui mentir.**

 **-Tu lui en a parler avant de m'en parler à moi ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?**

 **-Alex, elle… elle ne m'apprécie pas…**

 **-Et bien, maintenant elle n'a plus le choix.**

Je dois bien avouer qu'entendre une telle détermination dans la voix de Kara me rassure. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire exactement ? Je ne suis même pas sure de ce que l'on est l'une pour l'autre…

On a certes échanger les fameux trois mots. Et on s'est même embrasser, plusieurs fois. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant Kara est ma petite amie ?

 **-Si jamais Alex ose te faire du mal même inconsciemment, je l'a frappe avec ma super force !**

Je ris doucement en imaginant la scène. Mais très vite, je me rends compte qu'elle est sérieuse alors j'écarquille les yeux. J'attends qu'elle me dise que c'est un blague ou quelque chose dans le genre mais rien ne vient.

 **-Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je vais essayer.**

 **-Non tu fais, tu n'essaye pas, tu fais. Je m'en voudrai trop…**

 **-Et ça se crois Luthor,** elle pouffe à la fin de sa phrase.

Je suis a ça de répondre et peut-être même de l'embrasser lorsque apparemment, Alex arrive au point de rupture car elle hurle :

 **-VOUS ALLER OUVRIR CETTE FOUTU PORTE OU JE L'A DÉFONCE !**

 **-Alex… arrête s'il te plaît. Elles ne sont peut être pas prête. Ça fait à peine dix minutes que tu a raccrocher avec Kara,** essaye de la temporiser la voix de Maggie.

 **-J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE ! S'IL LE FAUT, JE VAIS CHERCHER UN BAZOOKA !**

 **-Alex,** la gronde une nouvelle fois sa petite amie.

Je lance un regard inquiet à Kara qui se contente de hocher les épaules. De toute évidence, elle a l'habitude de subir ce genre de menace. Elle soupire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle pose sa main sur la poignée pourtant, elle ne l'actionne pas. Elle se retourne vers moi avant de me demander silencieusement l'autorisation de lâcher la bête.

Je ne me sens toujours pas prête mais je sais que Kara sera présente. Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Elle me fait un clin d'œil ce qui me fait rater un battement. Je me comporte vraiment comme une adolescente avec son premier émois.

Ma douce et belle journaliste ouvre avec entrain la porte. Je grimace une seconde m'attendant presque à la voir sortir de ses gonds. Mais tout reste bien à sa place on dirait que tout fonctionne à la perfection. Je suis soulager en réalisant que mon travail acharner sur ce bracelet à finalement aboutit. La première chose que je vois, c'est la petite tête de Kayden qui se faufile entre les jambes de Kara pour venir me dire bonjour.

 **-Je suis très heureuse de te voir ma merveilleuse sœur. Même si je dois avouer que je suis absolument horrifier de savoir que je ne peux pas prendre une douche tranquillement… des menaces de mort, sérieusement ?!**

 **-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu'elles étaient occuper,** souligna Maggie. **Salut Lena ! S'était bien Londres ?**

Je souris à la question en me redressant laissant le husky reprendre possession de son territoire. J'imagine qu'une certaine Danvers brune n'a pas su tenir sa langue et à parler de mes intentions lors de mon voyage en Angleterre.

Je suis persuader que la petite amie d'Alex m'apprécie bien plus que cette dernière. Si on oublie la fois où elle m'a arrêter sur un mal entendu, elle a toujours accepter le fait que je ne soit pas un monstre juste parce que je porte le nom de Luthor.

 **-Enrichissant. J'ai trouver ce que je cherchais.**

 **-Vraiment,** s'enquit-elle avant de pointer Kara du doigt, **mini Danvers, je veux voir ça ! Montre-moi ton poignet !**

Je souris en voyant Maggie s'engouffrer dans le couloir pour agripper le bras de Kara. Cette dernière rougit légèrement avant de me lancer un regard perdu. Je lui souris avant que Sawyer s'exclame :

 **-Il est vraiment magnifique ! Il fonctionne ?**

 **-Je… je pense,** balbutia ma magnifique blonde.

 **-Et bha… j'aimerai bien avoir une amie comme la tienne !**

Mon estomac se noue à cette affirmation. Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on me présente seulement comme l'amie de Kara.

Je sens le regard de Kara sur moi. Je relève les yeux pour lui sourire. Je pense qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi sur ce fameux lien qui n'est plus le notre.

Alex se racle la gorge ce qui me fait sursauter. Elle pointe sa sœur du doigts avant de montrer la cuisine et d'affirmer qu'il faut qu'elles parlent. Je me remets à paniquer juste une seconde à l'idée qu'elle ai deviner qu'on s'est avouer qu'on s'aimait i peine quelque minute. Ma jolie blonde soupire avant de s'exécuter.

Je me retrouve donc entre quatre yeux avec Maggie. Normalement, je saurai quoi faire ou quoi dire mais actuellement, je suis complètement déphaser.

C'est le rire de Maggie qui me ramène a la réalité. Je fronce légèrement les sourcilles pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas assimiler ce qui vient de provoquer sa subite hilarité. Elle commente :

 **-Je crois qu'on va définitivement sabrer le champagne aujourd'hui !**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Laquelle de vous deux à enfin fais le premier pas ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu ne vas pas me la faire Lena Luthor ! Mini Danvers te regarde avec encore plus d'étoiles dans les yeux que d'habitude. Alors, je repose la question : qui a enfin fait le premier pas ?**

 **-Je…quoi ?**

 **-Luthor…**

 **-Non mais est-ce que tout le monde savait que… qu'on…**

 **-Que vous en pinciez l'une pour l'autre ? Tout le monde le sait ! Kara nous a avouer qu'elle t'aimais y a un mois et j'ai des doutes sur toi depuis trois ans.**

 **-Trois ans ?**

 **-Et ouais pas aussi impassible que ça ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu regarde Kara au moins ?**

 **-Je l'as regarde comment,** je demande méfiante.

 **-Comme la plus belle personne de cet univers.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d' acquiescer à ces mots. Maggie à terriblement raison. Kara est magnifique aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement je reste persuader que sans ma rencontrer avec elle, je n'aurai jamais su ce que voulais dire aimer.

Je dois vraiment être partie loin dans mes propre pensée parce que je me fais bousculer. Je lance un regard outrer à ma vis-à-vis qui aborde un énorme sourire. Je commence a avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a demander déjà ? Parce que là, je suis absolument certaine qu'elle va remettre ça sur le tapis !

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieur et passe une main dans mes cheveux, signe de ma grande nervosité. Je me sens même presque angoisser. Maggie reprend :

 **-Donc, c'est toi ou c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas ?**

 **-Moi,** je réponds timidement.

 **-Félicitations ! Et,** elle appuie se mot en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire énorme, **cela prouve encore une fois que malgré les apparences, les Danvers sont de vrais mauviette ! C'est toujours aux autres de faire le plus grands pas !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **-Ça fait un mois que Kara voulait te parler de ses sentiments mais elle se de gonflait à chaque fois.**

 **-Non pas ça… pourquoi "les" Danvers.**

 **-J'imagine,** son sourire s'agrandit encore, **que je peux te le dire. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et Alex est entrain de le dire à Kara donc de toute façon, tu l'apprendra d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

 **-Quelque chose d'important ?**

 **-Carrément ! J'ai demander Alex en mariage et elle a dit oui !**

* * *

*Kara *

J'observe ma sœur avec un certain dépit. Je crois que si elle me fait encore une seule prise de sang, je vais finir par la frapper ! En plus ça fait mal.

C'est douloureux…

Le fait que je puisse ressentir la douleur prouve que le dispositif de Lena fonctionne, non ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alex semble si inquiète.

Elle me demande de nouveau mon bras. Je soupire avant de lui donner finalement docilement. Elle colle une étiquette verte sur le tubes en verre avant de le remplir. Ses sourcils sont froncer. Je suis presque sûre qu'il y a autre chose.

 **-Alex,** je commence doucement, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Je m'assure que l'invention de Luthor ne te tue pas plus vite.**

 **-Je ne parle pas de ça. Il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe. Je le vois bien.**

Alex relève les yeux. Je peux y lire la surprise. Pourquoi a-t-elle toujours l'air surprise lorsque je remarque que quelque chose ne va pas ? Je suis toujours attentive !

Elle se met doucement à sourire avant de baisser les yeux. Je tends un peu plus l'oreille. Je suis obliger de me concentrer d'avantage que d'habitude pour le percevoir mais je fini par l'entendre comme même. Son cœur s'emballe.

Je crois même que je commence à la voir rougir. Alors que je commence vraiment à me demander ce qui peut la mettre dans cet état, elle murmure :

 **-Si ce truc fonctionne vraiment, cette journée sera vraiment la plus belle de toute ma vie.**

 **-Arrête… tu sais très bien que Lena ne me l'aurais pas offert si elle avait des doutes.**

 **-Ça reste de la Kryptonite !**

 **-De la Kryptonite synthétique…**

 **-Je crois… j'aurai juste aimer… Je pense que je voulais que se soit moi qui trouve une solution. J'aimerai être celle qui parvienne toujours à te protéger.**

 **-Mais tu l'es. Tu es ma grande sœur Alex. Tu es la personne la plus importante que cette Terre.**

 **-Juste après Lena…**

 **-Et moi, je passe juste après Maggie.**

Alex relève brusquement son regard et elle me dévisage pendant un temps infinie. Je lui souris avant d'ajouter :

 **-Mais on sera toujours là l'une pour l'autre.**

 **-Évidemment !**

Elle fait une longue pause avant de reprendre :

 **-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.**

 **-Et je ne veux pas que tu arrête. Maintenant, dis-moi. Pour quelle autres raison ta journée pourrai être parfaite ?**

De nouveau un sourire mystère étira les lèvres d'Alex. Je peux même voir le rouge teinter ses joues. Elle est heureuse de ce point je suis sûre. L'information qui me manque c'est la raison de ce bonheur.

Plus je l'observe et plus je me dis que Maggie à quelque chose à voir la dedans. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle a remarquer que quelque chose à changer entre Lena et moi ?

Lena…. j'espère que ça se passe bien de son côté. Elle avait un peu l'air paniquer tout à l'heure.

Je touche nerveusement ma monture de lunettes. Je suis tenter de jeter un œil rapidement. Mais en même temps, je sais que mon attention doit être dédié à Alex. J'ai le pré-sentiment que ce qu'elle a à m'annoncer et très important.

 **-Bon okay… je vais te le dire. Hier soir ou plutôt ce matin très tôt, Maggie a…**

 **-Maggie à quoi ?**

 **-Elle a… euh...**

 **-Alex, tu commence à m'inquiéter !**

 **-Mais non, c'est que… elle… elle m'a surprise et je pense que j'ai… j'ai du mal à réaliser.**

Je fronce les sourcilles en essayant d'énumérer mentalement le peu de chose capable de perturber ma sœur. Rien ne me semble pourtant assez déroutant pour mettre ma sœur dans cet état.

Je commence donc à la détailler. Est-ce que quelque chose à changer chez elle ? Son visage semble normal si j'oublie l' anxiété je peux y lire. Ses vêtements n'ont rien d'anormal. Okay… je viens de trouver !

Elle se triture les doigts ! Alex ne fais jamais ça. Jamais !

Plus j'observe ce geste qui traduit sa nervosité plus je réalise qu'elle s'acharne sur un doigt en particulier. Son angulaire gauche. Elle s'acharne sur son annulaire gauche !

 **-Par Rao,** j'implose.

 **-Kara ?**

 **-Tu… elle a… je suis trop heureuse pour toi !**

Je fini ma phrase en le prenant dans mes bras. Je souris comme jamais. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est vraiment trop beau. Alex a raison, cette journée est la plus belle !

 **-Mais… je n'ai rien dis** , prononça t-elle dubitative.

 **-Tu n'es pas la seule à être observatrice ! Je veux tout savoir, dans le monde détail !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahis ?**

 **-Je ne te le dirai pas. Je veux voir la bague !**

 **-Comment tu sais qu'il y a une bague ?**

 **-Tu n'aurais pas dis oui sans la bague ! Montre la moi !**

Alex glisse sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle en sort un magnifique bijou en or surplomber par une pierre entre le bleu et le blanc. Elle est magnifique.

Je l'a prend entre mes doigts pour l'observer de plus prêt. Tout en la détaillant j'avoue sans vraiment m'en rendre compte :

 **-J'ai dis à Lena que je l'aimait.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-De toute évidence, c'est un grand jour pour toutes les deux. Tu vas te mariée et je commence une histoire d'amour.**

* * *

 _Huit mois plus tard…_

* Kara *

Je suis complètement sur-excité plus que quatre jours et c'est LE grand jour. Je ne tiens plus en place. J'attends Lena depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité alors que je suis au pied de L-Corp que depuis cinq minutes a tout casser.

J'entends au loin l'alarme stridente des sirènes d'un convoie de policier. Je regarde ma montre. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps. Je ne voudrai pas faire attendre Lena. Je réfléchis encore quelque seconde mais finalement, je me lance. Je me change en un clin d'œil avant de courir aussi vite que je le puisse. Je me retrouve en un battement de paupière au milieu d'un amas de policiers devant une banque. Il s'agir donc d'un braquage.

Je m'avance. Je cherche Maggie. Elle n'est jamais loin lorsque les forces de l'ordre doivent affronter ce genre d'incident. Certain inconnu en uniforme me laisse passer, il y en a même un qui me montre la personne que je cherchais. J'imagine que notre tandem est devenu connu de tous.

 **-Besoin d'aide Sawyer ?**

 **-Supergirl ! On a pas encore eu le temps d'évaluer la situation,** déclare t-elle tout haut avant de baisser d'un ton pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre, **tu ne devrais pas être là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?**

 **-J'attendais Lena et j'ai entendu le** **"signale".**

 **-Si Alex sait que tu est encore là, elle va me faire une crise !**

 **-Mais non… tu veux de mon aide oui ou non ?**

 **-Kara, je ne peux pas t'envoyer là dedans sans savoir ce qu'il en est. C'est trop dangereux. Tu n'es plus invulnérable.**

 **-Je sais, merci.**

 **-Donc non, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Rentre et fait ce que ta sœur attend de toi.**

 **-Très bien,** je répond toujours bas en souriant avant de lui ordonner plus fort, **ne te fais pas tuer !**

Je m'élève dans les aires a la fin de ma prononciation exagérément longue du dernier mot. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de retourner vers L-Corp. Je souris dès que la sensation de bien être du au vole m'englober. J'aime vraiment voler et ça m'avais manquer.

Il y a un peu plus de trois mois, j'ai décider de remettre la cape. Je suis redevenu Supergirl. Cette fois, c'est différent. Ça l'est parce que j'ai Lena. Grâce a elle, je ne suis plus perdu entre _elle_ et Kara. Je ne suis plus qu'une seule et même personne. Je pense que ça me rassure qu'elle soit tomber amoureuse de Kara Danvers, la journaliste un peu gauche plutôt que d' _elle_. Je suis certaine que c'est ce qui m'empêchais d'avancer dans mes autres relations.

Depuis que je porte le bracelet de Lena, _**mes pouvoirs**_ ne me tuent plus à petit feu. Et, je peux _**les**_ contrôler bien mieux qu'avant. Mes sens sont toujours hyper développer mais je ne vis plus ça comme une fatalité ou une douleur constante. Je suis encore plus rapide qu'avant mais maintenant, je le maîtrise. Ma seule _**capacité**_ qui ne soit pas redevenu a la normal c'est mon invulnérabilité. Ma peau n'est plus d'acier. Je peux facilement me blesser.

Je me pose à une rue de L-Corp pour redevenir Kara et je marche jusqu'à l'entrer de l'entreprise de Lena. Au moins, ce petit incident m'a permis de passer un peu le temps. J'espère que Maggie va s'en sortir. Et si par mégarde elle se fait tuer, je trouverai un moyen de la ramener à la vie pour avoir le privilège de l'achever de mes propres mains !

La première chose que je vois en arrivant pour la deuxième fois devant L-Corp c'est Lena. Je me mets immédiatement à sourire alors que mon cœur s'emballe à sa simple vue. J'ai la sensation qu'à chacune de nos rencontre je tombe un peu plus pour elle. Je passe la porte de l'entrée de son entreprise, un nuage de papillon s'envolent au creux de mon estomac au moment ou elle se tourne vers moi.

Je m'avance lentement alors qu'elle donne ses dernières consignent a son assistante. Elle tient vraiment a ne pas être déranger pendant les prochains jours. Je ne peux que m'en réjouir parce que ça veut simplement dire qu'elle sera tout à moi. Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois à sa hauteur.

J'ai le loisir de voir toute ses micro expression s'activer a une vitesse folle. Elle est entrain de lutter pour garder son attention sur ce qu'elle est entrain de faire et dire. Je trouve ça vraiment divertissant alors, je souris encore plus. Elle fini par congédier Jessica et elle se tourne enfin vers moi.

Son regard me fait sienne. Lorsqu'elle m'accorde ce genre de regard, j'ai la sensation d'être la personne la plus importante de cette terre. Ses dent viennent très légèrement mordiller sa lèvre inférieur avant qu'elle ne prononce un simple :

 **-Salut.**

 **-Salut,** je réponds sur le même ton.

Je ne sais jamais comment agir lorsqu'on se trouve au milieu de son entreprise. Je ne sais pas quels sont mes droits. Mais de toute façon, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je passerai ma vie à l'embrasser.

 **-Est-ce que tu vas rester comme ça les bras ballant longtemps ou est-ce que tu vas te décider à m'embrasser Kara Danvers,** demande t-elle avec une voix qui est légèrement monter dans les graves.

 **-Je vais t'embrasser Lena Luthor.**

Je m'avance donc un peu plus, j'entre largement dans son espace personnelle. Je passe une main sur sa joue, je l'a laisse glisser jusque dans son cou. Je n'aime pas quand elle porte ses chignons serrés, bien qui l'a rende diablement sexy, ne pas pouvoir jouer avec ses cheveux me contrarie légèrement.

Nos souffle commencent a se mélanger. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à un mouvement du geste tant attendu. Nos cœurs sont au bord de la rupture.

Je ferme les yeux pour accomplir la dernière avancer. Telle une caresse, nos lèvres se rencontre. Je me laisse porter par ce moment de douceur. Elle referme ses doigts sur ma veste pour me rapprocher. Je passe ma langue avide sur ses lèvres. Elle me laisse assez d'espace pour que ce baiser se transforme en un ballet fou et endiabler.

Je pourrai éterniser ces moments de pure extase jusqu'au point de rupture mais je le sens toujours lorsque les poumons de Lena commencent à réclamer de l'air. Je m'éloigne, je décolle mes lèvre des sienne, je souris et je murmure de nouveau :

 **-Salut.**

 **-Je** , elle prend une forte inspiration, **t'aime tellement Kara Danvers.**

 **-Je t'aime aussi Lena Luthor. Tu m'as manquée…**

 **-On s'est vu ce matin,** répond t-elle avec un léger ton moqueur.

 **-Les douze heures les plus longue de toute ma vie,** je précise.

 **-J'ai l'impression que ta notion erroné du temps s'aggrave à mesure que ta vitesse grandit. On devrait peut-être en parler à Alex.**

 **-Peut-être… mais que ferions-nous si elle me prescrivait un peu moins de toi ?**

 **-Évidemment, on irait contre sa volonté.**

 **-Évidemment !**

On se met toute les deux a rire doucement. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Je nous conduis hors de L-Corp. Je suis vraiment heureuse depuis que je peux passer le plus claire de mon temps avec Lena. Avoir le droit de l'aimer est la plus belle chose qui soit.

On marche jusqu'à sa voiture. Je n'ai toujours pas réussis à la convaincre de se débarrasser de son chauffeur mais je n'abandonne pas. Je trouve que de l'avoir à "disposition" fait vraiment gosse de riche. Un jour, j'aurai raison de son éducation bourgeoise. Mais en attendant… c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime.

Une fois à l'arrière de la voiture, Lena soupire avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle marmonne qu'elle est exténuer. Je profite de ce moment de proximité. Je l'a rapproche un peu plus de moi et m'amuse a dessiner doucement, comme une caresse des sigles Kryptonien sur le haut de son bras.

 **-Alors, dis-moi comment s'est ?**

 **-Pas si différent d'ici.**

 **-Ne me casse pas tout mes rêves. Tu sais bien que dans le fond, je ne suis rien de plus geek voir même une nerd.**

 **-Par Rao, je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ce genre de mots sortir de ta bouche !**

 **-Kara…**

Lena se redresse et fait une moue boudeuse. Je lui fais un sourire innocent avant de m'approcher pour l'embrasser rapidement. Je précise :

 **-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te fasse ton idée pas toi même.**

 **-C'est vrais.**

* * *

* Lena *

J'ai demander à notre chauffeur de s'arrêter à quelque rue du DEO. D'après ce que j'ai compris Kara a besoin d'un objet qui y est stocker pour nous permettre d'aller sur cette autre Terre. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me parle de toutes ces choses juste incroyable qu'elle a vu ou vécu et qu'elle ai juste oublier de mentionner que le multivers existe !

Je n'ai appris ce détail il n'y a que quatre jours ! Quatre jours ! Elle avait plus de neuf mois pour m'en parler ! Mais non…

Je n'ai plus qu'à remercier Alex pour cette précieuse information puisse que Kara à juste estimer que cette information ne m'intéresserai pas. Bon, je suis peut-être mauvais. Je suis consciente d'en apprendre un peu plus chaque jour sur ma merveilleuse et magnifique blonde. Il y a des chose que même moi, j'ai du mal à concevoir. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle me parle d'un monde glacer avec les structure les plus splendide qui soit mon imagination me fait défaut.

On marche tranquillement sur le peu de mètre qui nous reste à franchir avant de rejoindre l'agence gouvernemental main dans la main. J'aime beaucoup vivre ce genre de moment. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation ou je pouvais réellement moi-même ou avoir assez confiance pour faire ce genre de chose avant elle. Se n'est qu'une balade main dans la main mais cela me paraît exceptionnel !

Kara me demande de l'attendre devant le bâtiment parce que non, je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'avoir un badge d'accès. La dernière fois qu'elle en a demander un pour moi et qu'on le lui a refuser, j'ai cru que j'allais assister à l'extinction du dernier membre de l'espèce des martiens. J'ai du particulièrement bien choisir mes mots pour qu'elle oublie ses envies de meurtre.

En l'attendant, je repense à tous ce qui s'est passer depuis que je l'ai rencontrer. Je me suis sentie protéger et aimer pour la première fois. Kara a cette influence sur moi, elle me pousse à me dépasser et me donne envie d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je sais depuis que je la connais que je ne me résume pas juste à mon nom. Je suis peut-être une Luthor mais je ne suis pas eux.

Et puis, Kara est Supergirl. C'est juste incroyable ! Elle est courageuse, altruiste et elle représente à elle toute seule le symbole de l'espoir. Je me souviens lorsqu'elle m'a parler du faite qu'elle se sentait enfin prête pour redevenir une super héroïne. Elle m'a confier que maintenant, elle n'avait plus peur d'être complètement effacer par son alter-ego mais qu'elle ne prendrait aucune décision sans que je ne sois d'accord avec elle. C'est je crois précisément le jour ou j'ai su avec certitude qu'elle m'aimait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pourrai jamais l'avouer.

Après, il nous reste encore un cap à passer et pas le moins difficile. On a toujours pas trouver le courage d'en parler à son cousin. Mais il faut dire que se n'est pas vraiment une conversation facile à imaginer après tout, les Luthor et les El sont en guerre ouverte depuis si longtemps que j'arrive déjà à imaginer le scandale que notre relation va provoquer chez Kal-El.

Une main se dépose sur mon épaule, je sais déjà que c'est Kara alors je souris avant même de me retourner. Je me noie dans ses yeux d'un bleu si parfait. Elle me montre un petit objet en commentant :

 **-Allons faire un tour sur Terre-1 !**

 **-Oui, sur Terre-1 parce que le multivers existe.**

 **-Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer Barry.**

 **-L'éclaire rouge.**

 **-The** **Flash** **, je te l'ai déjà dis, son nom de super héro c'est Flash !**

 **-Je sais. Je voulais juste te taquiner.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça devant lui, il tient beaucoup à son nom de super héro.**

 **-Vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis combien de temps ?**

 **-Oh… s'était avant Lilith… donc bientôt deux ans.**

 **-Tu me rappelle pour quelle raison Alex veut qu'on ailles le chercher ? Ils ne sont pas vraiment amis si j'ai bien compris. Pourquoi veut-elle qu'il soit à son mariage ?**

 **-Je pense qu'elle veut qu'il fasse l'intérim. Elle m'a interdit de même penser à Supergirl pendant sa journée. Je pense qu'elle a dit la même chose à J'onn ou même à Kal. Donc… une ville sans super héros ça ne doit pas lui plaire.**

 **-Et ton ami va accepter de faire ça ?**

 **-Je l'ai fais pour lui.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Il s'est marié il y a quatre ans et tous ses amis sont des super héro donc on avait genre chacun un horaire. Moi j'assurai de 15 heure à 17 heure et de 22 heure à 1 heure du matin. Il avait fait un planning et tout !**

Je me met doucement à rire en imaginant Kara découvrir ses horaires de "travail" le jour du mariage de l'un de ses meilleur ami. Je suis absolument certaine qu'elle a été horriblement frustrer !

Elle bougonne en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle est vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle se met à bouder. Je viens capturer ses lèvres dans un geste rapide avant de rire de nouveau. Elle soupire avant d'affirmer :

 **-Se n'est pas drôle ! J'ai rater le meilleur de la fête !**

 **-Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as manquer les trois-quart du repas.**

 **-Mais oui ! En plus Barry sait que j'ai d'énorme besoin nutritionnel ! Il a presque les mêmes…**

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ris de nouveau. Elle me donne une petite frappe sur l'épaule. Je fais semblant d'avoir mal et aussitôt, elle se décompose en me demandant mille fois pardon. Je souris avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Je n'y peux rien, j'adore son instinct de protection encore plus lorsqu'il est diriger vers ma personne. J'ai le loisir de la voir rougir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est toujours les gestes les plus simple qui donne des couleurs à ses joue. Je trouve ça juste trop mignon. Elle me ferait presque devenir nianian mais se n'est pas grave.

Je me sens enfin heureuse et c'est entièrement grâce à elle !

Encore un peu gêner, elle me demande timidement si on y va. Je répond que je la suis. Elle appuie sur le petit objet qui est toujours dans sa main droite immédiatement, une lumière bleu se forme sous nos yeux. Je trouve cela magnifique. Kara me prend la main et c'est a ce moment que je comprends que je vais devoir entre là-dedans.

Je lui fais part de mes peurs, elle sourit avant de m'assurer que c'est comme de plonger dans de l'eau sauf qu'on est pas mouiller. Elle me conseille de prendre une forte inspiration avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fronce les sourcilles à son geste et elle m'assure que comme ça, j'aurai un peu moi peur.

J'aimerai lui dire qu'elle a tout faux ou même me moquer mais elle me connaît trop bien. Je m'accroche a son cou et elle entre en super vitesse. Je n'ai rien le temps de voir ou de sentir qu'elle s'arrête déjà et que mes pieds retrouve la terre ferme. J'ouvre les paupières avec une certaine appréhension mais je remarque très vite qu'en effet, tous semble assez semblable a ce que je connais.

 **-Bienvenue sur Terre-1 et plus précisément à Central City !**

 **-Terre-1…**

 **-Et ouais ! Avoue, aucune autre petite amie n'aurai pu te faire connaître un autre multivers !**

 **-Mais je n'aurai voulu le connaître avec personne d'autre.**

 **-Menteuse ! Tu l'as dis toi même, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une geek !**

 **-Toucher.**

 **-Ah ! Je le savais !**

Je souris un peu plus alors qu'elle vient dans mon dos pour me protéger de ses bras. Il est vrais que peut-être j'aurai pu découvrir cet autre univers avec une autre mais je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que de le faire avec elle.

J'observe ce monde qui est habiter par le même genre de gratte ciel que chez nous. Je trouve cela presque étrange de me trouver dans une si grande ville et de ne pas voir mon nom écrit en grosse lettre sur le haut d'un building.

Ce monde doit être bien calme sans l'influence et le méprit constant des Luthor.

Bien que j'imagine aisément que s'il y a aussi des super héro dans ce monde c'est qu'il doit y aussi y avoir des monstres à combattre. C'est juste qu'ici, ils ne sont pas ma famille. Cela doit être apaisant de vivre dans un monde ou personne n'est effrayer par mon nom.

Alors que je continue d'observer le panorama, je distingue une traîner rouge et une autre jaune passer sous mes yeux en un éclaire. Je n'ai aucun mal a imaginer le sourire de Kara devant ce spectacle. Je me demande si elle peut battre Flash.

Le temps s'étire et je ne suis plus très sure du temps que l'on reste simplement là debout devant une ville qui m'est inconnu. Je profite de cet instant de plénitude dans les bras de ma merveilleuse journaliste.

 **-Kara ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Tu n'aimerais pas vivre dans ce genre de monde ? Un ou personne ne te connais.**

 **-J'y ai réfléchis, plusieurs fois et toujours après avoir vécu des chose difficile mais se ne serai pas ma place.**

 **-Je vois.**

 **-A quoi tu pense ?**

J'hésite avant de répondre. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas que je revienne sur ce sujet.

 **-Qu'on aurait pas à vivre avec mon nom que personne ne te regarderai étrangement parce que tu es parfaite et que moi, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une horrible Luthor.**

 **-Lena…**

 **-Je sais, je sais. Je ne suis pas ma famille mais imagine à quel point se serai facile. On aurait juste à être heureuse.**

 **-On est déjà heureuse.**

 **-On aurait jamais à parler à ton cousin…**

Je la sens desserrer ses bras et passer à côté de moi avant de se mettre en face pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sais que maintenant, elle considère sérieusement ma proposition. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche une première fois avant de la refermer, elle lève son indexe et il n'y a toujours aucun son qui franchis ses lèvres.

Encore une fois, je suis à ça de fondre devant elle. Je la trouve de plus en plus adorable.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai jamais penser par moi-même,** fini-t-elle par prononcer.

Je ris doucement, se n'est en aucun cas moqueur. Je l'a trouve juste vraiment trop adorable. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte de la façon dont je la perçois par moment. Pour moi, elle représente la perfection. Je suis presque certaine qu'encore une fois, elle ne pense qu'à moi. Je sais que si elle n'en a pas encore parler à son cousin c'est par instinct de protection. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il s'en prenne à moi.

Je me rapproche lentement d'elle, j'entre dans son espace personnelle pour l'embrasser avec amour. Je mets fin au baiser en me mordant légèrement la lèvre avant de poser doucement mon front tout contre le siens. Je murmure :

 **-Merci de toujours prendre soins de moi.**

 **-Peut-être… que si je le fais c'est parce que je suis égoïste.**

 **-Égoïste ? Kara Danvers égoïste ? On aura tout vu !**

 **-Je le suis de temps en temps. Si je veille a ce point sur toi, c'est parce que te perdre me détruirai. Lena Luthor, je t'aime et tu n'es qu'à moi. Tu vois, je suis trèèès égoïste. Je garde une perle rare rien que pour moi.**

 **-Je vois. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une forme de possessivité plutôt ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… ça se ressemble tout ça.**

Elle fini sa phrase par un clin d'œil. Je souris encore plus. J'ai l'étrange sensation de tomber un peu plus amoureuse d'elle à chaque seconde. C'est merveilleux !

J'imagine que pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'a jamais connu l'amour cela devrait être effrayant mais se n'est pas le cas. Kara aime d'une belle façon. Elle n'est pas du genre à détruire ce qui fait son bonheur. Elle n'essaye pas de tout contrôler. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je l'aime autant et que je l'a laisse tout voir de moi.

De plus, je me suis vraiment attacher à notre routine. J'aime partager mon quotidien avec elle et Kayden bien sûre ! Même si ce chiens est franchement envahissant par moment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle famille, ma propre famille.

 **-Bon,** reprend-elle, **je déteste devoir casser tout ça mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille !**

 **-Je te suis.**

 **-On va d'abord essayer de le trouver sur son lieu de travail.**

Kara me prend dans ses bras et utilise sa super vitesse. Elle s'arrête dans une petite ruelle, elle me dépose et comme à chaque fois je sens un léger étourdissement. J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre qu'elle se précipite vers l'entrée d'un commissariat.

Elle est vraiment heureuse de retrouver son ami. Je ne sais pas si je dois être jalouse. Je me maintien encore contre le mur à ma gauche avant de me décider à la suivre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir heureuse lorsque je remarque que malgré son état d'excitation, elle m'a attendu.

On entre dans le poste de police qui ne ressemble en rien à celui dans lequel Maggie travail. Je le trouve vraiment très ouvert. Un officier en uniforme s'approche pour nous demander si on chercher quelqu'un en particulier. Kara est sur le point de répondre avant de découvrir une personne sur sa droite et de lui affirmer que l'inspecteur West l'attend.

Je l'a vois presque utiliser sa super vitesse pour rejoindre un homme noir d'un certain age qui porte une plaque à son cou. Il sourit en découvrant Kara et il la prend dans ses bras. Je souris attendrit par ce spectacle. Ma magnifique journaliste à l'air plus qu'heureuse. Une fois l'éteinte de bienvenu écourté, l'homme demande :

 **-Que fais-tu ici Kara ?**

 **-Je suis venu demander un service à Barry.**

 **-Rien de grave ?**

 **-Absolument pas !**

 **-Tant mieux. Tu n'es pas venu seule ?**

 **-En effet,** elle se tourne vers moi et me tend la main. Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens et elle reprend, **je te présente ma petite amie.**

 **-Lena Luthor,** je précise avec une certaine appréhension comme à chaque fois que je prononce mon nom de famille.

 **-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance.**

La mâchoire m'en tombe presque. Cet homme n'a aucune réaction. Rien. Pas même un petit tic prouvant sa méfiance. Il n'a absolument aucune réaction en entendant ce nom maudit qu'est Luthor.

 **-J'ai dis quelque chose de mal,** demande t-il.

 **-Absolument pas,** lui répond Kara, **elle essaye juste de se remettre du fait que vous ne la haïssez pas.**

 **-Pourquoi je le ferai ? Tu viens bien de me dire que s'était ta petite amie, non ?**

 **-En effet mais…**

 **-Vous n'avez vraiment pas de Luthor ici,** je me renseigne un peu précipitamment.

 **-… elle a un problème avec son nom,** précise Kara avec un sourire. **Disons que sa famille est remplie de psychopathe en tout genre et que c'est la seule à avoir tirer la carte "gentil".**

 **-Je vois donc non, nous n'avons pas de Luthor mais dans le même genre, nous avons les** **Snart** **. Quoi que… je ne suis pas sur qu'un seul membre des cette famille n'est tirer la carte "gentil".**

 **-Je veux vivre ici,** je déclare le plus sérieusement du monde.

Kara se met à rire franchement. Je pense qu'elle ne se rend pas compte du poids de l'ombre des Luthor sur moi. Elle vient m'embrasser avant de m'assurer :

 **-On ne peut pas vivre ici, se n'est pas notre Terre. Et puis Alex nous tuerait si on ne revenait pas.**

 **-Tu as raison,** je bougonne.

 **-Donc,** elle reprend pour l'homme, **Barry est dans son labo ?**

 **-Non, aux dernières nouvelles il était à StarLab pour tu sais quoi.**

 **-D'accord, merci Joe. Je vais essayer de l'attraper !**

Elle fini sa phrase avec un clin d'œil avant de me prendre la main et de me traîner derrière elle. Le dénommer Joe West nous salut et nous dit qu'il nous rejoindra peut-être un peu plus tard.

Je dois bien avouer que Central City est une ville magnifique et le fait que Kara s'arrête pour me décrire tous les endroits où elle a déjà été n'a rien à voir avec mon appréciation. Peut-être que je suis juste heureuse de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle.

Kara se stop net. Je lève les yeux et découvre une enseigne au nom Big Belly Burger, je fronce les sourcilles n'ayant jamais vu cette enseigne avant aujourd'hui. L'établissement à tout d'un fast food mais d'aucun que Kara m'a fait connaître jusqu'ici. Elle déclare :

 **-Il faut absolument qu'on s'arrête ici.**

 **-Je n'ai pas forcément faim…**

 **-Mais c'est un Big Belly Burger ! On n'a pas ça sur notre Terre, tu peux me croire. C'est les meilleur burger qui soit.**

 **-Bon d'accord.**

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour foncer dans le restaurant. Je souris en secouant la tête. Kara est vraiment un estomac sur pattes. J'adore ce côté de sa personnalité.

Lorsqu'on ressort une petite demi-heure plus tard, je dois bien avouer que j'ai manger un très bon burger. J'ai du m'empêcher de rire à plusieurs reprises. D'abord, lorsque ma blonde à commander dix sandwich pour elle toute seule et que la vendeuse la observe comme si s'était un monstre ensuite lorsque Kara les a tous dévorer comme s'il s'agissait de simple bonbons. Je me suis habituer à son appétit féroce mais se n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Cette fois, on arrive a traverser la ville sans se faire appeler par un autre lieu et on arrive devant un musée. Je trouve cela étrange qu'on s'arrête à cette endroit mais en même temps, l'enseigne montre bien qu'on est à StarLab donc j'imagine qu'on est arriver.

Je passe la porte en première et la maintiens ouverte pour Kara. Il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant la fermeture mais ça n'a pas l'air de perturber ma jolie blonde. Elle se ballade dans les couloirs nonchalamment, de toute évidence se n'est pas la première fois qu'elle vient. Elle s'arrête devant un objet qui ressemble a s'y méprendre à un jet pack ce qui est vraiment cool. Elle lève les yeux avant de faire un signe vers le mur en face d'elle.

 **-Euh… Kara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je signale ma présence, je ne sais plus par où on entre. Il y a une caméra quelque part par là.**

 **-Je vois… et… je dis ça comme ça mais l'appeler c'est hors de question.**

 **-Se serait beaucoup moins drôle,** répond t-elle avec un sourire qui me fait craquer.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais un éclaire rouge passe sous nos yeux et s'arrête juste devant Kara. Un homme masquer dans un costume rouge est devant nous avec un grand sourire qui étire ses lèvres. Il jette un œil sur moi avant de hocher les épaules pour retirer son masque. Je découvre alors un homme que je dois avouer très mignon.

Donc évidement lorsque je vois Kara sauter dans ses bras, je sens mon estomac se tordre de jalousie. Barry, oui parce que j'imagine qu'il s'agit de Barry ressert un peu plus ses bras avant d'affirmer :

 **-Ça fait trop longtemps Kara.**

 **-Je suis bien d'accord !**

 **-Tu es venu sans Mon-El ?**

Très bien, je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ! On dira ce qu'on voudra, je reste tout de même une Luthor et cet idiot de daxamit fait ressortir le pire chez moi !

J'entends Kara rire nerveusement avant de quitter les bras de Barry. Elle passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux qui sont lâcher. Elle tente un regard vers moi et me murmure de ne rien faire de stupide. Elle explique :

 **-En faite, je ne suis plus avec lui depuis un certain temps.**

 **-Oui j'imagine qu'il s'est passer des choses en deux ans et un peu plus de sept mois. Tu es venu avec une amie.**

 **-Lena n'est pas une amie mais la personne avec qui je partage ma vie depuis huit mois.**

 **-Oh… je vois. Je… je suis désolé d'avoir évoquer Mon-El alors,** affirma t-il en me tendant la main. **Je suis Barry Allen, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme The Flash.**

 **-Lena Luthor.**

Encore une fois, il ne se passa rien Barry n'avait aucune réaction. Rien. Pas même un petit tic prouvant sa méfiance. Il ne fit même pas un mouvement en entendant ce nom maudit qu'est Luthor. Son filing de super héro était peut-être défectueux.

 **-Je sais à quoi tu pense,** murmura Kara proche de mon oreille, **arrête.**

 **-Je suis désolée mais je ne suis vraiment pas habituer à ce genre de réaction. Même toi, lorsque tu m'as rencontrer la première fois tu avais des à priori.**

 **-C'est vrais mais tu as su très vite les effacer. J'étais de ton côté dès que j'ai quitter L-Corp.**

 **-Tout va bien,** s'inquiète Barry.

 **-Oui, Lena est juste agréablement surprise par ce monde.**

 **-Terre-1 est la meilleur !**

 **-Dis celui qui la lui même appeler ainsi,** se moque Kara.

 **-Oh c'est bon ! Aller vient, les autres sont impatient de te revoir.**

On suit Barry qui nous fait passer dans un nombre incalculable de couloir. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Kara ne se souvenait plus comment entrer dans leur base secrète. On arrive dans une salle central où se trouve plusieurs personnes qui semble normal. Je veux dire par là que ça change de l'entourage de Kara qui est suivie par des membres du gouvernement.

Barry me présente avant de me donner le noms de tout ceux qui font partie de la Team Flash. Je ne suis pas certaine de réussir à mémoriser tous les noms. Je me les répète à plusieurs reprise lorsque mes yeux se dépose sur une vrais merveille. Je m'éloigne de Kara et ne m'arrête qu'une fois en face de la machine qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un calculateur de mémoire. J'essaye d'en concevoir un dans mes laboratoires depuis deux ans mais je suis loin d'obtenir ces résultats.

 **-Ne touche pas,** m'arrête une voix Cisco je crois, **il pourrait exploser. Il n'est pas stable du tout.**

 **-Pourquoi tu n'as pas utiliser un calculateur de neutron ? Je pense que ça pourrai tout stabiliser.**

 **-Quoi ? Non, c'est… attend ! Un calculateur de neutron… ça pourrai marcher si…**

 **-Tu le branche avec l'influx du vortex.**

 **-BARRY ! Je viens de trouver comme faire fonctionner le Mémorias !**

 **-Tu viens,** se moque Barry. **Je crois surtout que tu viens de recevoir une aide inattendu.**

 **-Rien à faire, je vais m'occuper de ça tout de suite ! Si tu ne me revois pas d'ici trois jours, inquiète toi !**

Kara se glisse dans mon dos et me murmure à l'oreille que je suis un vrais génie. Je prends le compliment et souris. Barry semble heureux que son ami est trouver une solution. Il affirme :

 **-J'ignorai que tu étais tomber amoureuse de** **Einstein** **Kara.**

 **-Elle est bien mieux que cet inventeur aux cheveux blanc,** corrige ma petite amie.

 **-Oui, j'imagine. D'ailleurs Iris ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Tu veux l'attendre avant de me parler du pourquoi et du comment de ta présence ?**

 **-Avec plaisir.**

 **-Ça te dis une bonne veille course contre moi et Wally ?**

 **-Je lance les paris,** affirme un homme brun avec des baguette de batterie dans la main.

 **-H.R, je ne crois pas avoir entendu Kara accepter,** le reboute Barry.

Ma jolie blonde se tourne vers moi. Elle semble hésitante. Je l'a vois jouer inconsciemment avec son bracelet. Elle ancre son regard dans le miens avant de me demander :

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?**

Je souris. J'adore qu'elle revienne presque toujours vers moi avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais je sais aussi qu'elle continue a en avoir un peu peur. Après tout, ils ont faillit la tuer. Je caresse doucement sa joue avant de lui affirmer :

 **-Une petite course avec tes amis ne peut pas te faire de mal.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-J'en suis certaine.**

 **-Dans ce cas, accroche toi Barry parce que même si je ne suis pas tomber dans la Force Véloce, je vais te battre !**

Les trois speeders se mettent en place et les autres membres de la Team Flash s'agglutine devant un écran, même Cisco est revenu. La plupart pari sur Barry. H.R prévient Barry que le départ est légèrement repousser parce qu'il vient de voir Iris et son père arriver. Il prend les dernier paris dont le mien qui est pour Kara avant de donner le départ.

Sur l'écran, on ne voit plus que trois éclaire bien distinct, un rouge, un jaune et un bleu. Je suis impressionner. Je n'ai jamais vu Kara se battre de la sorte pour talonner un adversaire. Encore moins depuis que ses pouvoirs son revenu, elle bat même son cousin à plat de couture.

 **-Et bha ça,** murmure Cisco, **Kara a dépasser Wally.**

 **-Je rêve, elle est au coude à coude avec Barry,** commente celle que je soupçonne d'être Iris.

 **-Kara a toujours été rapide,** je réponds sans comprendre ou est le problème.

 **-Pas autant que Wally et Barry,** précise Joe.

Je fixe l'écran avec incompréhension. Je trouve cela étrange que quelqu'un puisse être plus rapide que Kara. Après tout, elle est plus rapide qu'une balle. Elle peut même remonter les temps. Je me souviens de la fois ou elle m'a avouer qu'un d'un pire moment qu'elle a vécu était lorsque Kal-El a remonter le temps et qu'elle s'est retrouver embarquer avec lui. Celle qui a été assez rapide pour retourner à la bonne époque s'était elle.

Mes paumes sont appuyer sur le bureau. Je fronce les sourcilles. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mon regard passe sur l'écran qui calcule les constantes des trois speeder. J'analyse à une vitesse folle celle qui représente celle de Kara. Son cœur n'arrive pas à suivre. J'ai déjà vu ça il y a quelque mois lorsqu'elle à reprit les entraînement. Je ne veux pas que cette situation se reproduise.

J'attrape le micro que H.R garde précieusement pour commenter la course. Il émet un son de consternation mais j'en ai rien à faire. Kara passe devant Barry, laissant tout le publique sans voix. Je hurle dans le micro :

 **-Kara ralentit !**

Mais il est trop tard, elle a fendu l'air et a juste disparu. Comme la dernière fois, elle a été trop vite. Je grimace en réalisant qu'elle s'est peut-être trop amuser. Une traîner rouge s'arrête devant moi, il demande paniquer :

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient d'arriver ?**

 **-Elle,** je commence au moment ou mon téléphone sonne, je décroche immédiatement et demande, **Kara, où est-ce que tu es ?**

 **-Je crois que je me suis un peu laisser emporter par le moment.**

 **-Non, tu crois ? Dis-moi où tu es, je viens te chercher.**

 **-Euh… Lena, sans vouloir te vexer, ici tu n'a pas de jet privée.**

 **-J'en ai rien à faire, je suis toujours aussi ridiculement riche, dis-moi où tu es.**

 **-C'est bon, je vais revenir, je te le promets. Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes pour que je me reprenne et je fonce.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je vais bien, je t'assure.**

 **-D'accord. Dis-moi au moins ce qui se passe avec le bracelet.**

 **-Il irradie beaucoup. Je crois qu'il n'est pas content.**

 **-Se n'est pas drôle Kara,** je soupire en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. **Tu te rappelle de comment je l'ai régler la dernière fois ?**

 **-Euh… oui ?**

 **-D'accord… tu es stupide Kara Danvers. Je te l'ai dis que s'était important. Que feras-tu si ce genre de situation coquasse t'arrive pendant une mission.**

 **-Je,** elle soupire, **c'est de ta faute aussi !**

 **-Ma faute ?!**

 **-Tu es bien trop sexy quand tu essaye de m'expliquer un truc.**

 **-Kara…**

 **-Quoi ? C'est vrais !**

 **-Je vois, il ne sert à rien de discuter pour le moment. Juste, reviens vite s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrai pas que ce qui est arriver la dernière fois se reproduise.**

 **-Hey ! Je suis Supergirl, tout va bien se passer.**

Elle raccroche, je soupire en observant mon portable. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je m'inquiète. En faite, il est plus juste de dire que je passe ma vie a me faire du soucis pour elle depuis qu'elle a décider de remettre le costume de Supergirl.

Lorsque je relève les yeux, je me retrouve à devoir à affronter tout un tas de regard interrogateurs. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur. Je ne suis pas celle qui doit leur dire ce qu'il s'est passer il y a dix-sept mois. Je sais où est ma place.

Mais comme je ne peux décidément rester devant eux sans rien dire, je demande à Barry s'il accepterait de nous suivre sur notre Terre pour protéger le mariage d'Alex et Maggie. Il sourit a la demande et accepter immédiatement avant de demander :

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer avec Kara ? Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur mais elle a juste disparu.**

Je soupire. Je regarde mon téléphone. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop tarder. Je ne vais pas pouvoir garder cette information pour moi trop longtemps. Au moment ou je commence à penser leur donner un début de commencement d'explication j'entends Kara demander en hurlant :

 **-Barry, dis-moi que tu as des vêtements sec, je me les gèle !**

Je souris au moment où elle franchit la porte. Je remarque qu'elle est tremper jusqu'au os mais je m'en fiche et je l'a prends comme même dans mes bras. Je lui demande si elle va bien. Elle me répond qu'elle est fait dans le roc et je lui rappelle que se n'est plus vraiment le cas. Un des effets négatif de la Kryptonite bleu.

La Kryptonite ! Le bracelet !

Je prends son poignet et observe son garde fou. Je lui lance un regard noir. Elle va vraiment finir par le casser si elle continue d'agir avec autant d'inconscience. Je l'a préviens que ça va être douloureux avant de le défait de son bras et je lui assure que j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Aussitôt, elle plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Je déteste la voir souffrir, ça me provoque toujours un pincement au cœur. Je l'embrasse sur la joue en lui murmurant que ses amis attende une explication. Elle me fait un sourire triste et je lui assure que je ne serai pas loin.

Alors qu'elle commence à raconter à la Team Flash ce qui s'est passer pour elle pendant ces dernière année, je répare son bracelet pour la cinquième fois ce mois-ci. Il va peut-être falloir que je trouve quelque chose de plus solide. Qu'est-ce qui est plus résistant qu'une étoile à neutron ?

Lorsque je reviens, l'ambiance n'est plus du tout la même. Kara cherche immédiatement mon regard. Je lui souris avant de lui tendre son bracelet. Elle l'enfile immédiatement et dès qu'il a rejoint son poignet, elle soupire de soulagement. Elle murmure des remerciements.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demander de l'aide quand cette Lilith est arriver dans ton Monde ? Oliver, les Légendes et moi, on aurait pu t'aider.**

Je vois la culpabilité naître dans les yeux de Kara. J'imagine qu'elle a déjà du se poser cette question un million de fois. Je glisse ma main dans la sienne avant de répondre à sa place :

 **-Je ne savais pas encore que Kara était Supergirl pendant l'épisode Lilith mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de venir vous demander de l'aide. Cette femme, elle a juste tout saccager. Elle était partout et nul part à la fois. S'était effrayant. Et… il n'y en avait qu'une qui continuait de se battre.**

 **-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix,** bougonna t-elle.

 **-De plus, je suis certaine que vous même vous avez eu votre quota de "méchants" à combattre mais vous n'êtes jamais venu chercher Kara.**

 **-C'est vrais,** fini par admettre Barry **mais aucun de nous n'est mourant…**

 **-Je ne le suis plus grâce à Lena,** précise Kara. **Et se n'est pas le sujet de ma visite. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir au mariage de ma sœur et veillez sur ma Terre étant donner que tous les supers héros seront a cette fêtes.**

 **-J'ai déjà accepterai.**

Kara sourit sincèrement a cette réponse. Je vois un éclaire de malice se propager dans ses yeux puis elle annonce :

 **-Bien sûre Iris peut venir ! Elle n'est jamais venu sur ma Terre !**

 **-Je viendrai avec plaisir Kara.**

 **-J'imagine qu'ils dormiront à la maison,** je demande à Kara.

 **-Évidemment !**

 **-Dans ce cas, je te laisse expliquer à** _ **ton**_ **chien que** _ **sa**_ **chambre n'est plus** _ **sa**_ **chambre pour quelque nuit.**

Ma petite amie blêmit a cette nouvelle et j'éclate de rire alors que Barry s'extasie sur le fait que nous avons un chien.

Après cela, on a réemprunter le portail qui nous a ramener sur notre Terre avec le couple. Je pré-sens que les prochain jour ne va pas être de tout repos.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour cette sixième partie, qui ne sera toujours pas la dernière. Je ne sais pas si vous avez capter mais le prochain sera consacrer au mariage du Sanvers. J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous a plus ! Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera la prochaine, peut-être pas avant deux semaines, je suis en pleine rédaction de dossier pour ma dernière épreuve de BTS... je vous tiens au courant!****

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Note n°1 :**** ** **Avant de devenir Hercule (ou Héraclès) il était Alcide et à cause de la haine ainsi que la manipulation de Héra, il se retrouve obliger de tuer sa femme et ses fils. C'est après cet acte horrible qu'il change de nom et demande comment racheter ses fautes. Il faut savoir que Héraclès veut littéralement dire gloire à Héra.****

 ** **Note n°2 : Hadès c'est juste mon méchant de Disney préférer mais en dehors de ce petit point inutile, c'est surtout le Dieu des Enfers dans la mythologie grecque et c'est un des personnes les plus intéressant qui existe, de mon point de vue !****

 ** **Note n°3 : Krypton est diriger par le Haut-Conseil, qui est généralement composé de scientifiques. Krypton bien qu'une des planète la plus évoluer de l'univers DC reste un société fermer, très fermer et diviser en 5 guildes : celle des scientifiques (la plus importante), militaire, religieuse, artistique et des travailleurs (celle qui possède le moins de droit).****

 ** **Note n°4 : Mirthen & Wegthor sont les lunes de Krypton.****

 ** **Note n°5 : Kandor c'est la capital Kryptionienne avant que Brainiac ne la fasse disparaître. On apprend plus tard qu'il l'a miniaturiser et mit en bouteille. Dans les comics, Kal-El arrive a sortir Kandor de la bouteille et c'est comme ça que New Krypton prend vit.****

 ** **Note n°6 : Brainiac est un des principale ennemi de Superman. Il a été créer par Binder et Plastino en 1958. C'est origine sont assez difficile a comprendre ont sait que c'est un extra terrestre mais on ne sait pas trop si c'est une personne ou une intelligence artificielle. En tout cas moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris. Il a été classer dans les 100 pire méchant de tout les comics, il est dix-septième ! Ce que je n'aime vraiment pas dans ce personnage c'est que c'est une sorte de parasite qui prend vit chez une personne et qui l'oblige a faire des choses horrible… non, non, se n'est pas vrais, je ne pense pas à Lena ! Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu…****

 ** **Note n°7 : Argo City une ville de Krypton, ville natale de Kara.****

 ** **Note n°8 : Kryptonopolis nouvelle capitale de Krypton ville natale de Kal-El.****

 ** **Note n°9 : Flash, f**** ** **aut-il vraiment que je le présente ? Il**** ** **est apparu en comics en 1940. Il a été porter par quatre alias. Bien-sûr il y a Barry Allen dont on retrace l'histoire dans la série The Flash depuis l'année dernière. Mon préférer c'est Wally West (KidFlash) mais c'est peut-être parce que j'ai plus suivie les aventure des TeenTitan.****

 ** **Note n°10 : Snart le nom de famille du Capitain Cold entre autre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais j'adore ce qu'ils en ont fait dans The Flash !****

 ** **Note n°11 : Big Belly Burger est une chaîne de restauration rapide qui appartient à LexCorp. Le restaurant à été vu pour la première fois dans Superman en 1988. On en entend pas mal parler dans Arrow et Flash mais pas dans Supergirl ce qui est étrange puisque les restaurant devrait appartenir au Luthor mais bon… c'est pas grave ! ^^****

 ** **Note n°12 : Einstein – E=MC², non en vrais, je ne sais pas quoi dire sur lui...****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez pour la prochaine partie !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


	7. Je suis

**Salut à tous ! :)**

 **Je vous présente la deuxième partie bonus de cette fiction !**

 **Quelque mot sur cette partie :** **Évidement, il va y avoir le mariage Sanvers et bien d'autre chose encore ! Et cette fois, c'est la fin de cette aventure.**

 **Les personnages de la série ou du comics Supergirl ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! :)**

 _ _oOoOo__

 _ **Je suis… Supergirl !**_

 **Partie n°7 – Je suis…**

 _Avant le mariage…_

Le soleil vient jouer avec mon visage et m'empêche de rester endormie. Je grogne en me tournant vers la droit là ou je sais parfaitement que je vais trouver le corps de Lena encore endormie. Je l'entour de mes bras avant d'appliquer mes lèvres dans son cou pour plusieurs baiser papion. Elle essaye de me chasser sans grande conviction alors je viens l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Je souris en installant ma tête sur son épaule et en murmurant un bonjour qu'elle me rend d'une voix encore plus endormie que la mienne. Lena caresse mes cheveux d'un geste quelque peu absent. Nous n'avons définitivement pas assez dormis.

Nous aurions pu nous rendormir au milieu de ce câlin mais un éclaire rouge surgit dans notre chambre. Je me redresse immédiatement prête a intervenir, je place Lena derrière-moi pour la protéger d'un éventuel agresseur avant de reconnaître Barry.

 **-Non mais tu te fiche de moi,** je me laisse de nouveau tomber sur mon matelas. **Sors de notre chambre Allen !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Sors !**

Lena rit doucement, elle sait qu'il m'arrive d'être grognon le matin. Elle vient embrasser mon front avant de laisser traîner ses lèvres sur mes cheveux pour qu'elles finissent sur mes lèvres. Puis, elle se redresse pour se mettre en tailleur et affronter Barry.

Je jette tout de même un œil, quelque peu possessif vers ma petite amie. Après tout, elle ne porte qu'un de mes vieux tee-shirt de la fac et un boxer. Techniquement, il n'y a que moi qui puisse la voir aussi peu vêtu. J'aime bien Barry mais je ne partage pas Lena !

 **-On peut faire quelque chose pour toi Barry ? Un problème avec la machine à café ou quoi que se soit d'autre ?**

 **-C'est pas ça mais…**

 **-Bon,** je reprend en me levant pour couvrir Lena avec un vieux sweet qui était sur la table de nuit **, maintenant qu'on est réveiller, dis-nous.**

 **-En faite, le réveil n'a pas sonner. Il est presque huit heure.**

Je le fixe pendant une très, très, très longue seconde. J'assimile lentement ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer avant de me lever aussi vite que possible en jurant comme jamais et de foncer comme je ne l'ai jamais fais avant ce jour pour me préparer ! Se n'est pas le jour pour être en retard Danvers !

J'ai eu le temps de me laver, de m'habiller, de manger, de me coiffer et de me maquiller alors que Lena est toujours dans notre lit. Elle passe une main que je sais lasse dans ses cheveux. Elle m'observe avec un air dépité avant de commenter :

 **-On ne possède pas tous une super vitesse. Je peux être prête dans quinze minutes, pas quinze seconde…**

 **-D'accord mais dépêche-toi, si on est en retard, Alex va nous tuer !**

Elle me sourit, un de ceux qui fais briller ses yeux. J'adore ce genre de sourire. Je viens l'embrasser et quand je quitte ses lèvres, je l'informe que je vais lui chercher un petit déjeuné.

Je profite de cette escapade pour vérifier une dernière fois que tout est prêt. Barry est soudainement à côté de moi. Il a du faire un tour du périmètre. J'aime bien courir en sa compagnie.

 **-Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure. J'airai du frapper…**

 **-Se n'est pas grave mais si tu me fais ça encore une fois, je te frappe !**

Je peux le voir sourire de ma répartit. Il sait que je suis sérieuse et il sourit. Il est étrange parfois.

 **-Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir heureuse.**

 **-Je ne me suis jamais pleins…**

 **-Je sais Kara mais ces dernier jour, j'ai pu te voir sourire plus de fois que ces dernière année. Lena est vraiment faite pour toi. Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouver. Tu m'inviteras a ton mariage aussi, j'espère !**

Au mot "mariage" mon cerveau se met en bug. Je quitte l'horizon des yeux et place toute mon attention sur Barry. Je crois même que je le dévisage. Il imagine vraiment que ma relation avec Lena peut aller aussi loin ?

 **-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Supergirl ! Je sais que ça arrivera un jour.**

 **-Mais… ça… enfin, Lena et moi c'est tout récent.**

 **-Pour moi, Lena et toi, c'est surtout évident.**

 **-Tu… tu crois ?**

 **-C'est une certitude ! J'aurai bien aimé la connaître avant, lorsque vous n'étiez qu'amies. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle te regardait déjà comme la plus belle chose qu'il y a sur cette Terre.**

 **-Et moi comme la plus belle créature de tous l'Univers,** je prononce avec le sourire.

 **-Tu es vraiment mordu ! C'est adorable !**

 **-Je te signale que tu n'es pas mieux avec Iris !**

 **-Oui mais moi, je suis marié Madame,** répond-il avec un clin d'œil. **Iris n'appartient qu'à moi !**

A la fin de son commentaire, je m'arrête net. Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire au juste ? Est-ce qu'il y a une menace que j'ignore ? Lena aurait un prétendant ou une prétendante dont j'ignore tout ?

Barry a dû revenir sur ses pas parce que je l'entends éclater de rire. Je le fusille du regard. Il s'exclame tout fière de lui :

 **-Non mais regarder moi ça, la grande Supergirl est super jalouse, c'est vraiment tout mignon-adorable.**

 **-La ferme Allen !**

Je rentre en trombe à la maison. J'ai coiffer Barry sur le poteau, il est loin, loin, très loin derrière moi. Je travers la maison en un claquement de doigts et ouvre avec fracas la porte de la salle de bain. Je fais sursauter Lena qui se met un peu de mascara sur la joue. Elle soupire en bougonnant :

 **-Kara ! Tu exagère… j'avais presque fini.**

Je me fiche de ce qu'elle vient de me dire ou de ses reproche. Je me faufile entre le sèche cheveux et la trousse à maquillage qui vient de tomber pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je me sens immédiatement beaucoup mieux. Lena doit sentir que quelque chose ne va pas parce qu'elle murmure :

 **-Hey… il s'est passer quelque chose ?**

 **-…**

 **-Tu es en costume ? Pourquoi tu es en costume ? Alex va doublement te tuer ! Et moi aussi ! On avait dit pas de Supergirl aujourd'hui… qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ? Tu es blesser ?**

 **-Non…**

J'entends la porte d'entrer claquer et la voix d'Iris qui demander à Barry où il était puis je perçoit son éclat de rire. Je soupire, c'est un idiot. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

 **-… c'est juste que Allen est le pire des idiots par moment…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?**

 **-Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que les mots… il m'a fait très, très peur.**

 **-D'accord. Mais Kara, on parlera de ça un peu plus tard sinon on va vraiment finir par arriver en retard au mariage de ta sœur.**

 **-Tu as raison…**

 **-Je sais.**

Et malgré ses mots, je reste accrocher à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. La simple idée de la perdre m'est insupportable. Je ressers un peu plus mes bras pour effacer cette possibilité de mon esprit.

 **-Kara ?**

 **-Shhh… encore quelque seconde. Juste quelque seconde de plus.**

De toute façon, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas bouger pas avec la force que j'emploie pour la garder près de moi. Je sais que je ne lui fais pas mal mais je ne veux juste être certaine qu'elle soit bien là. Je veux m'assurer pendant ce laps de temps très court que ces derniers mois n'ont pas été un rêve.

Je crois que si s'était le cas, je ne m'en remettrait pas…

Je sais que la plupart du temps, elle s'inquiète de mon état physique. Elle est terrifier à la simple idée que je puisse être blesser. Mais cette fois c'est mon cœur qui a besoin de toute son attention.

Lena me caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle doit sentir qu'il a vraiment quelque chose qui me trouble. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur sa droite et embrasse délicatement ma joue avant de murmurer à mon oreille qu'elle m'aime.

Je commence à retrouver le sourire. Je dessers lentement mes bras pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mes yeux brille de malice lorsque je découvre son visage barrer par un trait noir de mascara.

 **-Ne t'avise pas de dire quoi que se soit Kara Danvers,** me prévient Lena, **tout ça c'est de ta faute !**

Je souris un peu plus en murmurant des excuses. Je ne résiste pas et vient l'embrasser avant de la laisser de se préparer. Je referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi pour éviter de me ruer sur elle et de me laisser embarquer dans un moment intime qui serait mal venu pour ce jour.

Je me remet en robe et m'observe dans le miroir au moment ou Kayden se frotte contre ma jambe. Je lui caresse doucement la tête. Ce chien est vraiment adorable ! C'est comme s'il savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je me pencher pour embrasser le haut de sa tête. Il se met en position de jeu et je lui sourit. Il a du comprendre qu'on allait manquer de temps parce qu'il fonce chercher sa balle pour me la ramener immédiatement. Il la laisse à mes pied et remue de la queue en attendant que je la récupère.

Je me concentre sur ma force pour évité de faire un trou dans le mur comme il y a deux semaine et j'envoie la balle vers l'escalier. Le husky détale, glisse, court et saute pour essayer de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le rez de chaussé mais il échoue. Je me mets a rire.

Je n'ai pas remarquer que Lena est sortie de la salle de bain. Elle se cale dans mon dos et dépose son menton sur mon épaule gauche. Elle murmure :

 **-Je préfère t'entendre rire que de te voir pleurer.**

 **-Je ne pleurai pas,** je m'offusque.

 **-Tu n'étais pas loin. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

 **-Rien. Il a plus insinué des choses… je crois qu'il voulait juste savoir à quel point je tenais à toi. Fais attention, je suis presque sûre qu'il va essayer avec toi aussi. Barry peut être cruel par moment.**

 **-Il agit simplement en ami.**

 **-Il a voulu voir ma réaction en insinuant que tu pourrais appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **-Okay, je vais le frapper !**

Je la retiens de justesse avant qu'elle ne franchit la porte de notre chambre. Je la détaille avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle en lui murmurant que se n'est pas grave et en lui assurant que je vais bien maintenant.

Nous descendons main dans la main et je manque d'éclater de rire lorsque je découvre Barry presque reculer sous le regard noir de reproches de ma petite amie. Ne jamais oublier que même si Lena n'a pas hérité du gêne complètement taré des Luthor, elle a comme même été élever par ces personnes. Son regard ou même certaine de ses actions peuvent être complètement flippante par moment ! Surtout lorsqu'on s'en prend à quelqu'un à qui elle tient.

Je suis tellement fière et heureuse d'être une de ces personnes !

Nous arrivons tous les quatre pile à l'heure soit neuf heure. Je sors de la voiture et analyse la situation. Alex est déjà une vrais pile électrique. Je soupire en demanda à Lena :

 **-J'essaye de calmer ma sœur et tu t'assure que tout va bien du côté de Maggie ?**

 **-Pas de soucis mais assure-toi de ne pas être pulvérisé par un bazooka.**

 **-Je vais essayer.**

Iris se faufile à l'extérieur en m'assurant qu'elle va m'aider. Je lance un regard menaçant à Barry. S'il la fait douter ou qu'il lui fait du mal d'une quelconque façon, je lui lâche une montagne dessus ! Qu'importe la vitesse à laquelle il est capable de guérir, je suis presque sûre que ça lui serait fatal !

Il me fait un sourire innocent avant de presque me fermer la porte au nez. Putain ! Je vais vraiment le tuer !

Le rire d'Iris me fait tourner la tête vers elle. Elle m'oblige à la suivre et nous arrête devant la porte. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de m'assurer :

 **-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Hier soir, il a eu une discussion avec Maggie et elle lui a révéler tous ce qui s'était passer avec Mon-El. Barry voit bien que tu es heureuse mais tu l'étais aussi avec lui donc… il agit en ami en s'assurant que Lena ne te brise pas le cœur, c'est tout.**

Oui évidement, je comprends mais s'il fait du mal à Lena, je change de plan ! La montagne me paraît trop douce comme mort ! Je vais l'envoyer sur la Lune et le laisser s'asphyxier encore et encore ! Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que du bon à avoir des cellules qui se renouvelles !

 **-KARA ! TU ES EN RETARD, TU ES TRÈS EN RETARD, VIENT VITE !**

 _oOoOo_

* Lena *

J'observe le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. J'essaye de ne pas sentir le regard de Barry sur moi. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison il se met subitement à douter de nos sentiments l'une pour l'autre mais j'arrive à le comprendre. Il est très proche de Kara. Si proche que j'ai été légèrement jalouse ces dernier jours.

Je demande au chauffeur de faire un rapide arrêt devant le café préférer de Maggie. Je descends dès que le moteur devient silencieux. Une fois au bar, je commande nos boisson préférer, je me tourner vers Barry qui me colle presque plus que Kayden et lui demande ce qu'il veut.

De retour dans la voiture, je suis à peine surprise de le voir engloutir vingt donuts d'un coup. Je trouve qu'il ressemble à Kara. Ce détail me fait sourire. Il essuie ses mains avant d'affirmer :

 **-Il faut qu'on parle !**

 **-Je l'aime Barry. Je ne suis peut-être pas parfaite mais j'aime vraiment Kara et ça devrait te suffire. Au cas ou tu te poserais la question, oui j'ai conscience de ma chance. Être aimer d'elle c'est… je n'ai même pas les mots. Tu sais, je ne lui ai jamais dis mais… je suis tomber pour elle à l'instant même où elle a débarquer avec Clark pour me poser des questions sur l'incident de la nacelle. Je me suis immédiatement sentit subjugué. Elle était magnifique, intelligente et… pour une raison qui m'échappe encore elle croyait en moi au-delà de mon nom, elle me voyait, moi : Lena. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de tomber éperdument amoureuse d'elle et pourtant, je l'ai laisser avec Mike. J'étais persuader qu'il était fait pour elle mais il s'acharnait à lui briser le cœur, encore et encore. Parfois, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dis plus tôt. Mais en même temps… si on avait été ensemble sans que je sache qu'elle était Supergirl, ça n'aurait jamais marcher. Donc non. S'était parfait et ça l'est toujours. Je ne pourrai pas être plus heureuse et j'espère qu'elle l'est aussi et qu'elle le restera.**

J'ai regarder Barry droit dans les yeux pendant toute ma tirade. Je peux voir qu'il me croit. Je le vois même me sourire. Il se réinstalle un peu mieux dans son siège avant de me demander :

 **-Comment tu as deviner que je voulais faire un point sur tes sentiments.**

 **-Tu as vraiment mit Kara dans un salle état toute à l'heure. D'ailleurs, si tu recommence, je trouverai un moyen pour te le faire payer.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Lena.**

 **-Je reste une Luthor…**

 **-C'est quoi toute cette histoire sur les Luthor ? A chaque fois que j'essaye d'en parler avec Kara j'ai le droit à un regard noir.**

 **-Mon frère a essayer d'anéantir Superman à plusieurs reprise et il séjourne en prison pour plusieurs sentence a perpétuité. Et ma mère… est une dangereuse psychopathe qui veut éliminé tous les aliens. Être une Luthor n'est définitivement pas quelque chose de bien sur cette Terre.**

 **-Attends tu veux dire que deux membre de ta famille a voulu éliminer Kara au moins une fois.**

 **-Ma mère a presque réussis… j'ignorais encore que Kara était Supergirl mais j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour la sauver.**

Barry siffle doucement. Le silence envahie le véhicule et je repense à toutes les fois où j'ai aider Supergirl. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je savais que s'était Kara… ou alors s'était parce que je présumais qu'elles étaient amies. Je me souviens même d'une fois ou Kara avait annuler une soirée prétextant une urgence au travail et que Supergirl était arriver en me disant qu'elle venait de voir la journaliste et qu'elle avait une information pour moi. J'étais horriblement jalouse !

 **-Je suis heureux que Kara ai quelqu'un comme toi a ses côtés. Je vais pouvoir retourner sur ma Terre l'esprit tranquille.**

 **-Il faudra que tu viennes nous voir de temps en temps. Kara t'adore.**

 **-La réciproque est vrais ! Il faut que tu rencontre toute l'équipe.**

 **-Toute l'équipe ? Je n'ai pas rencontrer tous le monde ?**

 **-Nop ! Il reste la Team Arrow et la Team Legendes ! Sara va être dépité lorsqu'elle va savoir qu'elle aurait pu avoir ses chances avec Kara !**

 **-Pardon ? Qui est Sara ?**

 **-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu,** il rit doucement, **vous êtes toutes les deux horriblement jalouse lorsque quelqu'un d'autre entre dans l'équation. Vous êtes adorables !**

 **-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qui est Sara ?**

 **-Sara c'est le leader de la Team Legendes et non Lena, tu ne fais pas le poids, même pas en rêve. Elle a été entraîner par la ligue des assassins.**

 **-J'ai été élevée par des assassins, c'est pareil !**

Le héro de la Terre-1 éclate de rire. Je roule des yeux. Il ne réalise pas vraiment ce que je suis capable de faire pour Kara !

On arrive devant chez l'amie qui a héberger Maggie pour la nuit. La voiture est à peine arrivée que la futur mariée me saute dessus. Je l'a trouve magnifique, elle a choisie de porter un robe aujourd'hui. Elle est envahie par le stresse. Je lui tend sont lattée et elle m'observe comme si j'étais complètement folle. J'ordonne :

 **-Pose-toi cinq minutes et on s'y met !**

 _oOoOo_

 _Quelque heure plus tard…_

* Lena *

La cérémonie était magnifique. J'avais rarement vu un mariage avec autant d'amour visible que celui-ci. Alex et Maggie sont vraiment faite pour être ensemble. Et lorsqu'elles ont toutes les deux prononcer le fameux : "Oui, je le veux", rien ne m'avais sembler si juste hormis les "je t'aime" de Kara à mon égard.

Avant le baiser qui cèlerait leur vies à jamais ma petite amie a agripper ma main. J'ai très légèrement grimacer. Elle ne contrôle pas toujours sa force. Je détourner le regard de celles à qui appartient la journée pour détailler le visage de Kara. Elle essaye de retenir ses larmes. Je souris en sachant que se n'est plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'elle n'échoue et que sa joie implose. Elle serre un peu plus ses doigts. Je viens l'embrasser sur la joue avec douceur et déposer ma tête sur son épaule.

Je me demande si une cérémonie qui ressemble au mariage existait sur Krypton. Si c'est quelque chose à laquelle elle pense de temps en temps. Si elle pourrait avoir envie d'une telle chose avec moi.

Je repose mes yeux sur les nouvelle mariées au moment où elles s'éloignent après le fameux baiser. La plupart des personnes se lèvent pour applaudir. Ma magnifique blonde n'a pas l'air décidé à agir. Je prend mon sac pour y récupérer un mouchoir et je lui tends, voyant qu'elle n'a aucune réaction, j'abandonne cette idée. J'efface ses larmes de mon pouce. J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais je ne peux pas. Clark n'est pas loin et il ignore toujours que nous sommes ensemble. Je murmure :

 **-Montre à ta sœur que tu es heureuse pour elle.**

Sa tête fait un mouvement de haut en bas en guise de réponse. Elle est tellement ému qu'elle en a perdu sa jolie voix. Je dépose mes mains sur ses épaules avant la fais passer sur ma gauche, plus prêt de l'allée. Je sais lorsqu'elle croise le regard d'Alex parce que tout ses muscles jusqu'au dernier se tende.

Puis oubliant tout le protocole, elle se jette dans les bras de sa sœur. J'assiste a ce grand moment fraternel avec beaucoup de tendresse. Maggie me fait un sourire discret et m'invite a m'approcher. J'hésite pendant une demi-seconde avant de les rejoindre. Je passe ma main sur le dos de Kara avant de m'adresser aux jeunes mariées :

 **-Félicitations.**

 **-Merci Luthor, tu peux me confirmer qu'elle a dit oui,** me demande Maggie de toute évidence pas encore remit de toutes ses émotions.

 **-Je confirme. Alex est tout à toi.**

 **-Wow… et comment je fais pour être certaine que je ne rêve pas ?**

 **-Hey,** s'offusque Alex, **comment peux-tu douter une seule seconde de l'authenticité de ce moment ?!**

 **-Je ne doute pas justement. Je n'ai pas souvenir de m'être sentie aussi heureuse depuis… depuis toujours ! C'est juste… nouveau comme sentiment.**

 **-Habitue-toi vite parce que maintenant tu es tout à moi,** répond la sœur de Kara en l'embrassant.

Je souris devant tous cette amour. Elles sont vraiment parfaite ensemble. Je sens Kara se crispée près de moi. Je le sais toujours lorsque quelque chose ne va pas. Je m'apprête a lui demander ce qui se passe lorsqu'un bras imposant se tend entre nous, nous séparent comme un mur infranchissable.

Clark Kent tend un main vers Alex en lui adressant tous le bonheur qu'elle mérite. Il fait un signe de la tête à Maggie avant de tourner son regard vers moi. Je jure que s'il le pouvait, je serai déjà carboniser par sa vision x. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens toujours aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il n'est pas comme Kara. Il est plus brute, moins doux. Et surtout, il a une certaine tendance à toujours tous contrôler.

D'ailleurs sans que je ne puisse rien faire, il dit à Alex qu'il a besoin d'elle et l'emmène loin de moi. Je soupire en réalisant qu'il va certainement tout faire pour nous éloigner l'une de l'autre pendant toute la journée. Il ne m'aime pas et le fait toujours savoir à Kara. En me voyant soupirer Alex me rassure en disant :

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fais en sorte de vous éloigné le plus possible pour le reste de la journée.**

 **-Merci mais il faudra bien qu'on lui dise un jour.**

 **-Lui dire quoi ?**

Je suis surprise par l'intervention de Loïse. Mince Loïse ! Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment entrain de paniquer ? Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

 **-Que Kara n'est plus une enfant,** répond naturellement Maggie, **il oublie un peu trop souvent qu'elle est capable de faire ses propres choix toute seule et que techniquement, c'est elle l'aînée.**

 **\- Maggie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ça devant** _ **elle**_ **.**

Je suis prête a répondre en levant les yeux au ciel mais s'était avant que je ne distingue les cousins entrain de se disputé. Clark essaye de retenir ma petite amie par le bras. Kara est clairement énerver. Je sers les poings, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait réellement réussi à dire quelque chose qui puisse gâcher ce moment.

Je peste silencieusement avant de me décidé à intervenir. Je m'excuse avant de passer dernière les mariées. J'entends tout de même Loïse demander ce que je m'apprête à faire et les filles réponde d'une même voix :

 **-Elle va défendre sa petite amie.**

Elles ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point elles ont raison. Dommage que je ne puisse pas le frapper en plein visage sans me blesser parce que c'est vraiment tentant !

J'aperçois Clark essayer d'enlever le bracelet de Krypthonite bleu. Non mais je vais définitivement le tuer ! Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où me vient cette accès de confiance en moi mais je passe devant Kara pour la protéger et j'oblige son cousin à la lâcher. Ma voix fait gronder mes cordes vocale :

 **-Ça suffit, se n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour se disputé.**

 **-On ne t'a rien demandé Luthor,** siffle Clark. **Je ne comprends même pas ce que tu fais ici. Tu n'es pas a ta place.**

Kara se dégage de mon emprise sur elle mais je l'empêche de s'avancer plus. Je ne veux pas qu'elle affronte son cousin. Pas aujourd'hui.

Je sais qu'elle a horreur qu'on me rabaisse simplement parce que j'ai le malheur de porter le même nom que mon frère et ma mère. Et si elle a une si grande antipathie sur ce point c'est bien parce que cela me touche bien plus que ce que je ne veux bien l'avouer. Il est temps que je passe au-dessus. Si se n'est pour moi au moins pour Kara.

J'inspire profondément. Si Kal-El veut que je sois une Luthor, je peux très bien en être une pour les prochaine minute. Je relève les yeux pour l'observer d'un regard noir et dure. Comme en inéquation avec ma façon de le regarder, je lui répond d'une voix douce qui semble presque compréhensible :

 **-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas ma place ? Je suis amie avec Kara depuis cinq ans, mes rapports avec Alex s'améliore de jour en jour et Maggie est très certainement l'une de mes meilleurs amies elle aussi. Je sais donc pourquoi je suis là. Et toi ? Quel est ton lien avec les Danvers ?**

J'ai le plaisir de pouvoir l'observer se décomposer lentement. Je souris un peu plus. Je savais qu'en jouant la carte de l'ignorance j'allais gagner. Il sait parfaitement que sur le papier Clark Kent et Kara Danvers n'ont aucun lien.

Je sens les doigts de Kara s'accrocher au tissu de ma robe. Je souris un peu plus alors que son cousin me dévisage. J'aurai peut-être du attendre avant de crier victoire. Ou alors c'est à cause de mon cœur qui s'est emballer après le geste d'affection de ma magnifique journaliste.

Je savais bien que ce petit traître allait finir par me trahir un de ces jours.

 **-Tu sais…**

Respire. Lena respire et agit normalement. J'ancre une nouvelle fois mon regard dans celui de Clark. Kara essaye une nouvelle fois d'intervenir mais je l'en empêche une seconde fois. Imperceptiblement, du moins si ce Superman de pacotille n'utilise pas sa super vison, je glisse ma main dans celle de ma petite amie en reprenant ces même mot avec une note d'incompréhension :

 **-Je sais ?**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu le sais vraiment ! Tu es complètement inconsciente Kara !**

 **-C'est à moi que tu parle là, Kent,** ma voix est de plus en plus dure.

 **-Je veux parler à Kara seul à seul.**

 **-Ça n'arrivera pas !**

 **-Je ne demande pas ton autorisation Luthor. Elle vient avec moi.**

Il essaye de passer et je me dresse devant lui. J'ai du mal a assimilé qu'il n'ai toujours pas compris que maintenant s'était elle et moi. Et ni lui, ni personne ne pourra plus jamais rien y faire. J'aime Kara plus que de raison et je la protégerai. Même si franchement, c'est difficile de surpasser Supergirl en terme de protection…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Clark utilise sa super force pour m'écarter de son chemin. Il a agripper mon épaule et m'a balancer contre le mur. Je me suis retrouver presque assommer à cause de son geste. Je porte une main a ma lèvre et découvre qu'elle est légèrement ensanglanté. Kara hurle mon prénom, je vois légèrement flou et je crois que j'aurai perdu conscience si Maggie ne m'avait pas rattraper.

 **-Ça suffit maintenant Clark,** menace t-elle d'une voix presque professionnel.

 **-Je veux juste parler de son inconscience à ma cousine !**

 **-En quoi aimer est inconscient,** demande Kara.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Est-ce qu'elle vient d'affirmer qu'elle m'aimait devant lui ?

J'essaye de trouver son regard pour la soutenir dans ce moment que je sais être important mais tout est trop flouté pour le moment. Si j'ai une commotion, il va m'entendre.

 **-Je t'interdis de t'en prendre à Lena.**

 **-C'est une Luthor ! Tu as dis à une Luthor notre secret. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai laissé faire ça Alex !**

 **-Hey ! Ne t'en prends pas à ma femme,** grogne Maggie.

 **-Ma sœur fait ses propres choix,** reprend Alex, **et elle aime Lena. Il aurait été difficile d'imaginer commencer une quelconque relation avec comme base des mensonges. Contrairement à chacun d'entre nous ici, il n'y en a qu'une qui a toujours su être là et à l'écoute pour Kara et ça me coûte de l'avouer mais cette personne c'est Lena. Je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur plus heureuse que depuis qu'elle l'a rencontrer sauf peut-être depuis qu'elles sont ensemble. Parce qu'elles sont ensembles Clarke et ce depuis plus de huit mois et elles avaient peur de te le dire à cause de ta réaction. De toute évidence, elles n'avaient pas tord. Tu me déçois !**

Je retrouve assez de mes capacité visuelle pour le voir agripper les épaules de Kara. Je grimace. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. J'essaye de me redresser mais Maggie m'oblige a rester immobile. Clark hurle, je perçois les mots "Krypthonite", "secret", "inconscience", "Luthor" et "monstre". Après ça c'est le trou noir. Je sombre, je m'écroule.

 _oOoOo_

* Kara *

Je prends sur moi, vraiment. Plus il me hurle dessus plus j'ai envie de le frapper mais je me contente de serrer les poings. Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve. Si je le fais, je vais vraiment finir par gâcher le grand jour d'Alex et c'est hors de question !

Mais tout ma patience et mon self-contrôle s'est envolé lorsque j'ai entendu Maggie hurler que Lena perdait conscience. La peur m'a bouffer toute entière. Mes yeux se pose sur son corps inerte. Je scanne chaque partie de son corps à une vitesse folle, je suis terriblement inquiète je fini par soufflé de soulagement lorsque je suis certaine que se n'est rien de plus qu'une petite commotion.

Je perçois un sourire de la part de Kal. S'en est trop !

Je ressers un peu plus mes doigts, j'amorce le geste et mon poing fini dans une violente collision avec sa mâchoire parfaite. Il est propulser à travers exactement trois murs. Je suis de plus en plus remonter. Je me traîne jusqu'à lui et dit d'un ton qui se veut tranchant :

 **-Ne t'avise plus jamais de lui faire du mal ! Lena est peut-être une Luthor mais elle n'a rien a voir avec eux ! Je l'aime ! Je ne me suis jamais permis de dire quoi que se soit sur ta relation avec Loïse alors ne t'avise même pas d'essayer ! Je l'aime et tu n'as rien à dire compris ? Et si tu as vraiment quelque chose à dire alors débrouille toi pour que ça passe gentiment sinon je te jure que je te réduis en miettes ! Et sache que se n'est pas parce qu'elle porte le nom de Luthor qu'elle est comme eux, apprend a la connaître avant de la juger et de la martyriser avec tout tes préjugés à la con ! J'ai été claire ?**

Il essuie sa lèvre de laquelle s'écoule du sang. Il me fixe pendant ce qui me semble une éternité. Il m'a vraiment mit hors de moi. Il peut ne pas aimer Lena, je peux comprendre mais il n'a pas le droit de lui faire du mal ! Est-ce que je m'amuse à balancer négligemment sa petite amie avec ma super fore à l'autre bout de la pièce, non !

 **-Tu fais une erreur Kara.**

 **-L'amour n'est jamais une erreur.**

 **-Je suis certain que c'est elle qui a eu cette idée avec la Kryptonite !**

 **-Évidemment que c'est elle !**

 **-Tu vois, elle agit comme une Luthor. Elle t'expose à une des pires en plus.**

 **-Ça suffit ! J'étais entrain de mourir ! Et mon exposition à la Kryptonite bleu est entrain de me sauver un peu plus chaque jour. Grâce à elle, mes pouvoirs ne me seront pas fatal. Grâce à elle, je vais pouvoir vivre. Je t'interdis de dire qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour me faire du mal. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas qu'elle n'a pas dormis pendant un mois, tu ne sais pas qu'elle a fait le tour du monde pour trouver ce dont elle avait besoin, tu ne sais pas qu'elle a faillit devenir folle à cause de l'épée de Damoclès qui était au-dessus de ma tête. Tu ne sais absolument rien !**

 **-Tu as…**

Je le prends pas le col. Je le regarde fixement. Pendant un instant, je perçois une peur infime dans le font de ses yeux. Je le préviens :

 **-Si tu dois me faire encore un seul reproche, choisi bien tes mots parce que tu pourrais vraiment le regretter.**

 **-Okay,** pour la première fois, c'est Loïse qui intervient, **et si nous commencions à nous calmer. Évitons de provoquer l'apocalypse le jour du mariage de ta sœur Kara. Repose Clark, nous allons rentrer à Metropolis et nous allons avoir une longue discutions. Je peux t'assurer qu'il va réfléchir à son comportement.**

C'est a cet instant que mon esprit se reconnecte, qu'il fait tilt. C'est le mariage d'Alex et je viens de tout gâcher ! Je lâche subitement mon cousin. Je chercher le regard de ma sœur. Son regard est attrister. Je suis la pire des sœurs qui puisse exister.

Je baisse les yeux ce qui se révèle être une idée des plus atroce. Lena est toujours inconsciente. Je suis la pire des petites amies ! Incapable de protéger celle que j'aime…

 _oOoOo_

* Lena *

J'ai un mal de crâne carabiné et je suis pourtant certaine que je n'ai pas commencer à boire. Il y a de la musique près de moi qui pourrait bien faire saigner mes oreilles. Je remarque aussi que la luminosité est bien moins élever que dans mon souvenir. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il me manque une information des plus importante.

Je me redresse parce que oui, de toute évidence, j'étais allonger. Je ressens immédiatement une douleur des plus désagréable qui se propage sur la moitié de mon visage. Je passe une main hésitante sur ma joue gauche puis sur ma lèvre. Je jure en réalisant que je suis bel et bien blesser.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux en essayant de me rappeler ce qui s'est passer. Je cherche Kara mais elle n'est nul part. Cette situation m'échappe de plus en plus. Je sais que ma journaliste ne me laisserai pas seule dans cet état sans une bonne raison.

Je grogne en grimaçant lorsque des applaudissements vienne agresser mes tympans. Je referme mes paupières pour essayer de gérer cette attaque. Je ne comprends pas que quelqu'un puisse aussi stupide pour générer une telle souffle avant de trouver le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Je découvre alors Barry dans son costume de Flash avec un sourire qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Il commente :

 **-S'attaquer à Superman n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des stratégies mais maintenant tout le monde sait que Kara et toi s'est sérieux.**

 **-Kara et moi, ça a toujours été du sérieux,** je grogne sans vraiment comprendre le début de la phrase.

Je réalise que parler me fait atrocement mal. C'est pas vrais ! Je n'arrive pas a comprendre ce qui a pu m'arriver pour que je me sente aussi vaseuse et ampli de douleur. À croire qu'un train m'est passer dessus.

 **-Je sais que tu ne te sens pas très bien mais…**

 **-Arrête de crier, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Je ne cris pas,** j'entends son sourire au moment ou il prononce ces mots.

 **-Je t'assure que tu cris.**

Je l'entends se déplacer et s'installer près de moi. Je tente de tourner la tête vers lui ce qui se révèle être une mauvaise idée. De toute évidence, mes cervicales ont été toucher. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arriver ?!

 **-Lena…**

 **-Quoi ? Si tu dois parler, fais le vite parce que je t'assure que ma tête est au bord de l'implosion !**

 **-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il t'est arriver,** demande t-il surpris.

- **De toute évidence, je me suis pris un coup sur la tête mais je ne vois pas le rapport.**

 **-Si tu te souvenais, tu demanderai des nouvelle de Kara.**

 **-Kara ? Qu'est-ce qui est arriver à Kara ? Elle va bien ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec moi ?**

Je me redresse en énumérant toutes ces questions. J'ai de toute évidence agit sans réfléchir et un peu trop rapidement. Mon monde commence à tangué et je suis presque certaine que le sol fait des vagues.

Barry attrape mon poignet a me demandant doucement d'y aller doucement. Il sourit un peu plus. Mais comment il peut sourire dans un moment pareil ? Il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ?

 **-Kara va bien, enfin je crois. Elle…**

Voilà, mon esprit est encore plus en bug. Barry continue de parler mais je reste bloquer par le "enfin je crois". Comment ne peut-il pas savoir ? Et puis c'est quoi cette réponse. "Enfin je crois" ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

 **-Où est-elle ?**

 **-Je viens de te le dire. Elle s'est enfermer dans ce placard et elle refuse de bouger. Alex est du genre hyper inquiète. Elle aimerait que tu lui parle et que tu essaie de la sortir de là.**

 **-Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?**

 **-En faite, tu n'as rien écouter de ce que je viens de dire…**

Alors, il énumère tout ce que j'avais oublier. Clark qui parle un peu violemment à Kara. Clark qui essaye de retirer son bracelet. Mon intervention. La violence de Clark et le choc avec le mur. La révélation de Kara sur son amour pour moi et sur notre couple. Les mots qui ont suivie. Kara qui a coller son poing au milieu du visage de Clark le propulsant à travers plusieurs murs. L'intervention de Loïse qui a sûrement éviter le début de la troisième guerre mondial. Et la disparition de Kara…

 **-Tu aurais du commencer par là,** je m'exclame en me dirigeant en titubant vers le dit placard.

Je traverse une salle envahie par la musique. Je croise le regard d'Alex qui danse avec Maggie. Elle glisse quelque mot à l'oreille de sa femme avant de se diriger vers moi. Je l'attends. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de me frapper. Je suis presque certaine que mon visage ne peux plus résister à aucun assaut extraterrestre ou humain !

Sans que je ne comprenne ni le comment, ni le pourquoi les bras d'Alex finissent par m'encercler dans une étreinte. Au début, je n'ose pas bouger. Elle n'a jamais eu ce genre de geste d'affection avec moi. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle m'accepter dans la vie de Kara mais qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment.

 **-Je suis désolée,** murmure t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils en percevant ces excuses. Définitivement, je ne comprends pas ce qui est entrain de m'arriver.

Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de mes bras. Je n'ose même plus respirer ou bouger. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. C'est peut-être ça, Barry nous a ramener sur Terre-1 pour faire une blague.

Le regard de Maggie est précis, elle est fière et heureuse. Son sourire est encore plus resplendissant que d'autre fois. Elle se rapproche lentement avant de déposer une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Pourtant, Alex ne bouge toujours pas se contentant de serrer un peu plus ses bras autour de ma taille. Si elle continue, elle va finir par me faire mal.

Maggie fait un geste pour m'encourager à engager la conversation. Je lui fais comprendre que je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire. Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de préciser la pensée de sa femme :

 **-Ce que veut dire Alex c'est qu'elle est fière de te compter comme un membre à part entière de notre famille et qu'elle est désolée d'avoir douter de toi ou de tes sentiments envers Kara.**

 **-Et de ne pas avoir empêcher l'idiot de cousin de Kara de t'avoir fait du mal,** précise Alex. **J'ai toujours su que tu aimais ma sœur mais je me méfiais comme même. Je suis désolée. Je ne douterai plus jamais de toi !**

 **-C'est dommage que tu ai attendu que Lena passe un moment intime avec un mur pour t'en rendre compte,** rigola Maggie.

 **-Je sais ! Je m'en veux assez comme ça, n'en rajoute pas !**

Alex desserra enfin son étreinte pour frapper gentiment l'épaule de sa femme. Ce geste attira un sourire encore plus immense sur le visage de Maggie. Elle se plaça dans le dos de la femme qu'elle aimait, referma ses mains sur son abdomen avant de croiser mes yeux et de finir :

 **-Et Alex voudrait savoir si tu veux bien essayer de convaincre sa sœur qu'elle n'a rien gâcher. Notre mariage est parfait ou presque… une chose manque. On aimerait vraiment danser avec vous. Une danse avec les deux couples les plus glamour de la soirée !**

 **-Évidemment, on aurait aimé que vous soyez présente pour l'ouverture du bal mais…**

 **-Je vais la chercher !**

Je ne peux définitivement pas laisser Kara penser qu'elle a gâcher le mariage de sa sœur. C'est complètement insensé !

Une fois devant le dit placard, je frappe doucement contre la porte et j'attends. Oui, j'attends qu'elle vienne à moi. J'attends de pouvoir plonger mes yeux dans les siens. J'attends…

 _oOoOo_

* Kara *

Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. J'entends toquer doucement à la porte du placard dans lequel je me cacher. Je suis à ça de hurler à l'intrus de déguerpir mais ma super vision me révèle que c'est Lena. Je me contente alors de l'observer sans pour autant bouger.

Comme très souvent, elle agit de manière parfaite c'est à dire qu'elle attende que je me sente mieux. Elle se laisse glisser contre le placard. Je ne peux plus distingué son visage alors, je commence à faire une petite moue boudeuse.

 **-Kara… il faut que tu sorte de là.**

NON ! Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne sortirais plus JAMAIS de ce placard ! C'est devenu MON placard ! Je ne veux pas le quitter…

Je n'arrive pas a relativiser. Je sais que j'ai fais une GROSSE connerie et que j'ai sûrement gâcher le mariage de ma sœur. Non mais qui fait ça ? Hein ? Gâcher le PUTAIN de mariage de sa sœur ! Je suis un MONSTRE !

 **-Kara, aller s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi au moins entrer.**

Non, non et non ! Je refuse de déclencher une autre catastrophe. Et pourtant, j'ai terriblement envie de me réfugié dans ses bras. Mais je ne le supporterais pas si je devais lui faire du mal. Elle toc une nouvelle fois contre la planche de bois en penchant très légèrement la tête ce qui me permet de distinguer son sourire.

Pourquoi elle sourit ? Ce que je viens de faire est horrible ! Elle ne devrait pas sourire !

 **-Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais mon héro Kara Danvers.**

Mais non, elle n'a pas le droit de dire ça aujourd'hui ! Pas alors que je viens d'accomplir une énorme boulette ! Et voilà… je sens que ma volonté s'effrite ! Cette femme fait absolument tout ce qu'elle veut de moi. Je me redresse pour lui ouvrir.

Dès que j'ouvre la porte je vois le visage de ma magnifique petite amie, elle sourit encore plus. Son regard est emplit d'un amour dont je ne doute plus. Elle avance sa main droite vers moi pour caresser ma joue avec une douceur qui n'appartient qu'à elle.

Mes yeux s'arrête sur ses lèvre et plus précisément sur sa lèvre inférieur gauche. Il y a une légère blessure, la lèvre est fendu. Je sers les poings et je pleur encore et toujours plus. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de la toucher.

Je baisse le regard. Je ne suis pas digne d'elle. Je suis incapable de la protéger. Ses bras se referme sur moi. Elle embrasse ma joue avant de murmure tout contre mon oreille :

 **-Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'aujourd'hui. Merci pour ce que tu as fais.**

 **-Je… je n'ai… j'ai rien fais…**

Lena pose ses mains en coupe sur mon visage. Elle efface d'un geste tendre mes larmes. Elle se rapproche. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Mon estomac se retourne d'envie en imaginant ses prochain geste. Je vois un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Elle est magnifique. Ses lèvres touchent presque les miennes alors qu'elle murmure :

 **-Tu as dis que tu m'aimais.**

Je l'observe avec une certaine incompréhension. Se n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois que je le lui disais. Elle sait que je l'aime. Je lui dis chaque jour.

Elle applique ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un geste presque chaste. Je frissonne sous la tendresse du baiser. Mes mains se perdre dans sa chevelure. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle les avait laisser détacher mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Lena met fin au baiser. Ses paupières sont rester fermer. J'observe ce qui est a mes yeux la perfection avec un nœud dans la gorge. Son visage est marquer par des bleu qui pour certain on déjà noircit. Je ne suis pas un héro… pas quand je suis incapable de la protéger.

 **-Kara… je voulais. J'aimerai vraiment être capable de te protéger de la même manière que tu le fais. Mais c'est impossible… la preuve, un seul geste et je fini dans les vapes. Je suis désolée.**

 **-C'est… c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'aurai dû…**

 **-Shhh… tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'es rendu compte que tu as dis à Clark que tu m'aimais ?**

Je me fige à la fin de sa phrase. J'ai fais quoi ?

Lena me sourit un peu plus. Elle murmure qu'elle en était certaine avant de capturer mes lèvres dans un nouveau baiser un peu plus fougueux. Sa langue vient chercher le jeu avec la mienne. Cette fois, c'est moi qui mets fin à l'échange. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

Elle soupire de satisfaction avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle sourit en resserrant ses bras au niveau de mes reins.

 **-C'est pour cette raison que tu es mon héro Kara Danvers. Tu as réussis à crier au visage de Clark que tu m'aimais. Tu as fais ce que j'étais incapable de dire.**

 **-Tu es… toi aussi tu es mon héro Lena Luthor. Personne avant aujourd'hui, n'avais pris ma défense comme tu l'a fais.**

Un silence apaisant nous entour et je me sens enfin beaucoup mieux. Il n'y a pas à dire, Lena est véritablement devenu mon monde. Je serai incapable de vivre sans elle.

Malgré mes réticences et mes peurs, elle fini par me convaincre de rejoindre la fête. Alex vient immédiatement me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me révèle a quel point elle était inquiète avant de remercier avec le sourire Lena pour son intervention.

Ma sœur m'entraîne au milieu de la piste de danse et j'effectue les premier pas d'une longue très longue soirée. A chaque fois que j'ai un moment d'hésitation, un regard vers ma petite amie me rassurer et me permet d'avancer.

 _oOoOo_

 _Le lendemain…_

* Lena *

La douleur était partout, elle se propageait dans mon visage avant de finir sur le haut de mes épaule. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je n'avais presque pas dormis de la nuit. Enfin, se n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de beaucoup dormir mais là s'était mission impossible. Je me redresse et passe une main lasse sur mon visage ce qui s'avère être une mauvaise idée.

L'idiot qui servait de cousin à Kara ne m'avait pas louper !

Je n'arrivais pas a imaginer une seule seconde que la folie de mon frère soit le seul facteur qui puisse expliquer son acharnement sur Superman. Comment pouvait-on avoir été frapper de la sorte et ne pas réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à lui ? Il était fort et violent ! Et Lex était de tout évidence stupide pour vouloir l'affronter de nouveau !

Je tente un regard vers ma magnifique et merveilleuse petite amie. J'adore la regarder dormir et ça n'arrive pas assez souvent à mon goût. Elle semble véritablement apaiser. J'avoue que je ne l'avais jamais vu si vulnérable qu'hier. Se disputer avec sa seule famille n'a pas du être facile. Je m'en veux un peu d'en être la cause.

La prote grince et je m'apprête à renvoyer Barry s'il a de nouveau décider de similiser dans notre chambre. J'apprécie beaucoup le héro de la Terre-1 mais parfois, il est vraiment très envahissant !

Je ravale mes mots et sourit doucement en réalisant que c'est simplement Kayden. Je l'invite à monter sur le lit en priant pour que Kara ne me voit pas faire. Elle adorait avoir raison sur ce point ! Elle sait très bien que j'instaure tout un tas de règles à propos de ce chien que je suis moi-même incapable de suivre.

Le husky s'installe en boule à mes pieds et je viens caresser ses oreilles. Cette boule de poile est vraiment collante. Dès qu'on s'absente plus d'une journée, il nous suit partout le lendemain. Parfois, je grogne mais en vérité, je trouve ça adorable.

Très vite, il s'endort et je me trouve une nouvelle fois seule. Enfin, on est seule moi et ma douleur.

Je me réinstalle dans le lit un peu plus confortablement en essayant de ne pas réveiller Kara. Et comme si j'étais un simple aiment à bras, ceux de ma journaliste vienne se refermer sur mon corps. Son visage ce glisse sur mon omoplate, ses cheveux chatouille la partie droite de mon visage et je me félicite de toujours choisir le côté gauche du lit.

J'étire mon bras et commence à caresser ses cheveux sans vraiment réfléchir. J'établis juste un contacte rassurant avec la femme que j'aime.

Lorsque mon estomac commence a se faire entendre, j'embrasse le haut de ses cheveux avant d'essayer de me dégager. Évidement, j'en suis incapable. Je souris. Je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison, je continue d'essayer de me dégager de ses bras lorsque je veux me lever, c'est tout bonnement impossible !

Je commence donc a embrasser toute la peau qui est a ma disposition. Je remarque qu'elle essaye de lutter pour rester dans le monde des rêves. Je souris un peu plus en appliquant mes lèvres plus longtemps sur les endroits que je sais sensible. Je l'entends protester en un grognement alors je me mets doucement à rire.

 **-Lena… il… est… trop… tôt.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Dors.**

 **-Je n'y arrive pas.**

 **-S'il te plaît…**

 **-Kara, tu n'as qu'à me lâcher et ton supplice prendra fin.**

 **-Naaan…**

Je souris un peu plus avant de trouver un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je dépose les miennes sur les siennes et je sens qu'elle sourit elle aussi. Je caresse ses cheveux avant de décaler mes baisers sur sa joue, sur sa mâchoire, sur le début de son omoplate et je commence lentement a descendre là où tout mon stratagème pour m'extirper de ce lit pourrait s'effondrer lamentablement.

 **-Lena…**

 **-Tu sais que j'adore être captive de tes bras mais là il faut vraiment que je mange.**

Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passer, Kara nous bascule et je me retrouve plaquer contre le matelas avec une magnifique blonde qui me surplombe. Son regard passe sur mon visage avec un éclat de tristesse.

J'étire ma main pour la déposer sur sa joue. Je l'oblige a s'approcher de moi et lorsqu'elle est assez près, je l'embrasse. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable pour si peu. L'hématome ne se verra plus d'ici quelque jour. Et malgré tout, je suis pas peu fière de ces bleus, ça prouve que je me suis battu pour la femme que j'aime.

 **-Es-tu sure que ta faim ne peut-être rassasier d'une toute autre manière,** susurre-t-elle à mon oreille.

 **-Pas ce genre de faim, non.**

 **-Donc… tu te contente de commencer quelque chose que tu ne peux pas finir,** me reproche-t-elle.

 **-Je dirai bien que je suis désolée mais se serait un horrible mensonge…**

 **\- Tu es cruelle !**

Kara prononce ces trois mots en se laissant glisser sur le côté. Elle soupire avant de laisser son bras cacher ses yeux. Elle est vraiment trop adorable !

Je m'approche pour embrasser sa joue. Elle grogne en essayant de me repoussée. Je ris doucement avant d'affirmer :

 **-Je n'y peux rien si la cruauté est inscrit dans mon ADN et qu'elle ressort au plus mauvais moment.**

 **-Le Luthorisme est un fléau !**

 **-Je suis désolée Kara mais maintenant que je touche du doigts le bonheur, je ne vais pas le laisser m'échapper. Alors… essaye de supporter tout mon côté… machiavélique, s'il te plaît.**

Elle décale son bras et plonge ses yeux d'un bleu unique dans les miens. Je suis toujours souffler pas l'intensité de ses regards. Je sais qu'elle sourit rien qu'en me plongeant corps et âme dans cet océan d'émotion.

 **-Tu es vraiment heureuse,** demande-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Son ton me fait tomber de haut. Je me réinstalle près d'elle. Je cale mon bras sous ma tête et lui pose la question suivante :

 **-Tu en doute ?**

 **-C'est que…**

 **-Kara, regarde moi. Je suis heureuse. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je suis aimer de la plus belle femme qui soit. Tu me rends heureuse.**

 **-Vraiment,** elle sourit comme jamais auparavant. **Je… tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de relation qui soit aller aussi loin que la notre. A chaque fois s'était un désastre.**

 **-Si tu es vraiment un désastre alors, je veux me promener main dans la main avec toi au milieu du cataclysme. Je n'ai pas peur.**

 **-Et… qu'est ce que nous ferons si tu es de nouveau blesser ?**

 **-Kara… se n'est rien d'autre qu'une égratignure. Je ne suis peut-être pas fait d'acier mais toi non plus. Je m'inquiète à chaque fois que tu enfile ta cape. Mais je ne t'empêcherait jamais d'être qui tu es, le symbole même de l'espoir. Tu es Supergirl et ça implique bien des chose de mon côté. Je dois accepter que tu n'appartienne pas qu'à moi mais au monde. Je te demande juste de me laisser de temps en temps prétendre que je sois capable de te protégée… pas celle que tu montre à tous le monde mais bien toi : Kara. Parce que c'est de cette entêtante journaliste au sourire charmeur et aux questions toujours déplacer dont je suis amoureuse. Hier, à mes yeux, tu étais juste Kara.**

Elle pleure. Non mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Pourquoi elle pleur ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Qui suis-je pour la faire pleurer ?

Elle tend la main vers moi et me tire vers elle. Je m'effondre avec très peu de classe sur son corps. Elle me sert un peu plus dans des bras.

Okay… peut-être qu'elle est heureuse finalement… peut-être que s'était des larmes de joie… peut-être…

 **-Je t'aime Lena Luthor, n'en doute jamais.**

 **-Et je t'aime Kara Danvers.**

 **-Mais en ce moment, tu préfère ton estomac.**

J'éclate de rire avant de me redresser légèrement pour embrasser le bout de son nez et de confirmer ses derniers mots. Un espèce de sourire victorieux se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ajoute toujours avec humour :

 **-Le malheur de ma vie choisir entre la nourriture ou toi !**

 **-Hey ! Pourquoi je suis en deuxième position ?!**

 **\- Je te l'ai dis, c'est un choix difficile. Très difficile !**

 **-Je doute que qui que se soit accepte que tu fasse et finisse ta vie avec une gaufre, c'est éphémère une gaufre ! Tu l'as dévorerais en moins de deux et après tu finirai ta vie triste et seule.**

Je ris toute seule à la fin de ma phrase. Je ne remarque pas qu'elle ne me suis pas dans mon petit délire. Je ne remarque pas non plus son air devenu subitement sérieux.

Je suis donc des plus surprise lorsqu'elle vient prendre mon visage en coupe pour plonger son regard dans le miens. Mon estomac est retourner par la détermination que je peux lire dans ses yeux. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite. Il appréhende les prochaines secondes sans véritablement savoir comment, il sait qui s'apprête à vivre un moment important.

Mais moi, je suis encore inconsciente de tout cela. Je me sens presque crispé par ce moment devenu subitement sérieux. Je m'apprête à intervenir lorsqu'elle murmure :

 **-Celle avec qui je veux passer ma vie, c'est toi. Tu es ma meilleur amie Lena. Celle à qui je pense en me couchant le soir et la première à qui appartient mes pensée le matin en me réveillant. Je n'arrive pas a imaginer un futur où tu serais absente. Parfois, je suis encore émerveiller par la chance qui est la mienne parce que tu partage mes sentiments. Je t'aime. Et ça… tout cet amour c'est quelque chose qui ne sera jamais éphémère. C'est une partie de moi qui appartient à l'éternel.**

Mon cœur bat trop vite et les poumons refuse s'approvisionner en air. Je suis subjugué et quelque peu hébéter par cette magnifique déclaration.

 **-Lena… sur Krypton, si j'avais ressenti tous ça sur Krypton, je serais aller voir tes parents, je me serai présenter à eux avant de leurs demander une entrevue devant le Haut Conseil.**

 **-Kara ?**

 **-Si on avait été sur Krypton… je me serai présenter, je me serais mit à parler de tous ses sentiments. Plusieurs auraient certainement eu un sourire, ils se seraient même peut-être moquer. Les personnes de mon rang, de ma classe social, de ma guilde et même de mon sang ne sont pas sentimentale. Les sentiments apparaissent même comme une maladie pour certain de nos scientifiques.**

 **-Ka…**

 **-Je n'ai pas fini Lena… si on était sur Krypton et si j'avais fait tous cela, le Haut Conseil aurait certainement réfuter notre amour. Les unions se font la plupart du temps par intérêt, pas par amour. Mon père me parlait souvent de ce garçon qui serait un jour mon époux, choisi avec soin dès ma naissance. Il m'aurait alors jettes dans ses bras et m'aurait demander de t'oublier. Ce que j'aurais fais… car il n'y a rien de logique dans les sentiments. On ne peut pas quantifier l'amour. J'aurai sûrement été anéantie pour un temps puis je me serai perdu dans un projet quelconque et je me serai forcer à t'oublier. Et je l'aurais fais sans que je ne trouve cela anormal.**

 **-Kara, tu…**

 **-Mais Krypton n'existe plus. J'ai toujours cru que mon peuple était un des plus évoluer de l'univers. J'ai été élevée avec cette conviction. Pourtant… lorsque j'ai appris à connaître les humains j'ai jalouser leurs capacité à aimer. Je pensai que j'en serai incapable. Même si les El était une des famille les plus ouverte et qu'on s'aimait ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je pouvais vivre au milieu des Danvers. Alex à été mon premier amour, je ferai tout pour elle. Encore une fois, le Haut Conseil m'aurait condamner pour ça. L'ambition est le seule moteur de Krypton. Il faut évoluer, l'amour même celui d'une sœur n'est rien d'autre qu'une distraction. J'ai appris que mon peuple était trop renfermer sur lui-même et j'ai fini par me dire que toute cette culture, toutes ces convictions… c'est sûrement elles qui ont causer notre perte.**

Je suis subjugué par ses mots, emporter par son histoire. Je n'essaye même plus d'intervenir. De toute façon, elle m'en empêche.

Puis elle prononce une succession de mot incompréhensible. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle s'adresse à moi dans sa langue natale. Je hausse un sourcil quelque peu agacé de ne plus pouvoir suivre cette histoire à ma guise. Pourtant je reste passive à l'écouter.

Lorsque son débit de parole se stop net, elle m'observe d'une étrange façon, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi. Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un doux sourire avant que je ne prononce :

 **-Kara, tu sais que je t'adore mais je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire. J'ai beau être un petit génie, je suis presque certaine de ne pas avoir pris Kryptonien en deuxième langue.**

Elle continue de me fixer avec ce même regard. Je me sens presque épier. Elle ne m'a jamais, jamais regarder de cette façon. Je crois même que j'en perds ma capacité à respirer.

 **-Il n'y a pas vraiment de bonne manière de traduire ce que je viens de dire.**

Elle fait une moue boudeuse. Non mais je rêve ! Elle boude vraiment parce que je n'ai pas compris le moindre mots de ce qu'elle vient de dire ! On verra si elle fait ma maline si je décide subitement de parler en russe !

 **-Je saurais le dire en martien, en daxamien, même en braal ou en havania mais le dire avec cette langue primitive qu'est la tienne…**

 **-Kara !**

 **-Je plaisante et je suis désolée. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je parlais en Kryptonien.**

C'est vrais que ça lui arrive de temps en temps. En faite, j'apprécie ces moments d'égarement. Cela prouve bien qu'elle se sent bien avec moi et qu'elle n'est plus effrayer par son côté extraterrestre.

Le plus drôle, c'est lorsqu'elle s'énerve dans la cuisine alors qu'elle vient d'y passer des heure et qu'elle a brûler toutes ses préparations. J'imagine sans mal que c'est un flot d'insultes qui franchis ses lèvres mais je n'y comprends absolument rien.

 **-Ce que je veux dire Lena… c'est que puisse que Krypton n'est plus, je peux t'aimer sans me préoccuper de tous ce qui pourrai nous séparer.**

 **-En effet, je doute que ton fameux Haut Conseil puisse s'y opposer,** jeris doucement.

 **-Est-ce que tu fais exprès de ne pas voir ou je veux en venir ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-J'essaye apparemment maladroitement de te demander de m'épouser.**

 **-Pa… pardon ?**

 **-Est-ce que c'est si insensé que ça ?**

 **-Se n'est pas drôle Kara.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais dis que ça devait l'être. Je suis très sérieuse. Et si tu veux les mots exacte que j'ai utiliser toute à l'heure. Je t'ai demander si tu voulais devenir le sang de mon sang, l'os de mes os, l'âme de mon âme, ne faire plus qu'une avec moi et livrer notre esprit à Rao pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte de toute l'étendu de notre amour avant de nous le rendre. Je t'ai demander de m'épouser.**

Je suis sans voix. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Mon esprit bloque sur ce début de matinée. Je me souviens parfaitement de la douleur qui ma réveiller, des bras de Kara, de nos baisers et de nos rires. Puis il y a quelque chose qui débloque, un tout petit rien. Tout deviens sérieux et elle me demande de l'épouser. C'est forcément une blague !

Je suis littéralement et totalement en bug. Certes, je me suis déjà poser de question sur notre avenir. Oui, je me suis déjà demander si le mariage existait dans la culture de Kara.

Mais jamais ô grand jamais je n'avais imaginer qu'elle me demanderait en mariage ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et, qu'est ce que je suis censé dire ?

 **-Tu ne compte me laisser sans réponse ?**

 **-Je… mais c'est… tu es certaine ?**

 **-De quoi ? De mes sentiments pour toi ? Oui, plutôt.**

 **-Non mais je veux dire, se n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. C'est… on n'aurait pas du en discuter avant ?**

 **-Je ne te demande pas de fuir à Vegas pour t'épouser sur le champs. Je te demande juste si tu voudrais le faire dans un futur proche.**

 **-Mais…**

C'est complètement insensé, non ? Que Kara puisse vouloir m'épouse ça fait partit des choses que j'avais imaginer dans un monde parfait mais qui ne peut pas se réaliser, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Pourquoi tu hésite ? Je sais que tu m'aime…**

 **-Bien sûre que je t'aime ! Je t'interdis d'en douter !**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?**

 **-Mais parce que… c'est… toi et moi c'est… mince !**

 **-Lena, tu t'inquiète encore à cause de ta famille ? Parce que je m'en fiche que tu sois une Luthor. Ce détail ne m'a jamais toucher de près ou de loin. Je t'aime toi, tout entière avec tout ce que ça implique même ta famille de psychopathes.**

 **-Non ! Non… non… se n'est pas ça… c'est juste que… Kara, c'est… tu ne crois pas que se serai une folie ?**

Son regard devient attrister lorsqu'elle prononce :

 **-Tu sais, tu as le droit de dire non.**

 **-Mais je n'ai pas envie de dire non !**

Je tends ma main pour caresser sa joue. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite. Je me plonge dans le bleu océan de ses yeux. Je capte toute sa fragilité au moment ou elle reprend :

 **-Alors pourquoi ne pas dire oui ?**

Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi ? Ça c'est une excellente question ! Rien ne m'empêche de le dire, absolument rien. Je l'aime et je sais que je veux rester près d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette réponse ne franchis pas mes lèvres ? Pourquoi je suis si hésitante ? Pourquoi je suis si surprise ?

Parce que… j'ai peur. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve depuis notre premier baiser. Et maintenant, là, tout de suite, j'ai la sensation d'être dans un château de carte. J'ai le désagréable sentiment que tout peu s'effondrer autour de moi.

Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le droit d'être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment. Et pourtant, Kara m'offre l'opportunité de l'appeler _ma_ femme. _Ma_ femme…

 **-Je n'ai aucune raison de te dire non.**

 **-Mais tu ne dis pas oui…**

 **-Kara… je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je veux que tu devienne ma femme. Tu… tu m'as juste pris de cours. Il y a encore dix minutes, je ne pensais pas avoir le droit d'être plus heureuse.**

 **-Tu dis oui,** s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire magnifique.

Je suis sans voix devant son bonheur. Je me contente donc de hocher la tête de haut en bas. Elle se jette a mon cou, nous faisant tomber sur le matelas et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ses lèvres ne semblent plus vouloir quitter les miennes et nos mains deviennent baladeuse. Je pense que je ne suis pas prête de le prendre ce petit déjeuné.

Et pourtant, je meurt de faim ! Même si là c'est une tout autre faim que je veux rassasier.

Le haut de mon pyjamas disparaît sans que je ne comprenne comment. J'espère que Kara ne l'a pas déchirer, je l'aime bien celui-ci. Ses lèvres et ses mains semble être partout. Et au moment ou je pense que plus rien ne peut nous arrêter, je sens une masse poilu s'introduire entre nous. Je m'éloigne avec un léger cris et observe horrifier Kayden remuer de la queue devant Kara.

Voilà pourquoi il ne doit jamais, jamais, jamais monter dans notre lit !

Kara éclate de rire devant ce moment de gène générer par notre chien. Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est le seule être au monde que je ne peux pas détester pour ce qu'il vient de faire. Je soupire et m'extirpe du lit en enfilant un gilet.

 **-Lena, où est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **-Manger, je te l'ai dis je meurs de faim. Pendant ce temps là, occupe toi de** _ **ton**_ **chien.**

 **-Bien sûre mais Lena…**

Je m'arrête alors que je m'apprêtais a définitivement sortir de la chambre. Je me retourne. Je remarque immédiatement que le doute marque son visage. Elle demande :

 **-C'est un oui ?**

 **-C'est un oui, Kara !**

 **-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point je t'aime !**

 **-Je t'aime aussi Kara bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer.**

 _oOoOo_

* Kara *

 _Lorsque j'étais enfant, ma planète Krypton était mourante. J'ai été envoyer sur Terre pour protéger mon cousin. Mais mon vaisseau a été dévié et le temps que j'arrive, mon cousin avait déjà grandi et était devenu Superman. J'ai caché mes pouvoirs jusqu'au jour où un accident m'a fait me révéler au monde. Pour la plupart,_ _ **je suis**_ _journaliste à CatCo Worldwide Media. Mais secrètement, je travail avec ma sœur adoptive pour le DEO pour protéger ma ville des aliens et quiconque voulant lui nuire._ _ **Je suis**_ _… Supergirl !_

Oui, _**je suis**_ Supergirl et cette vie est exaltent. J'aime être un super héro. J'aime protéger ma ville, ce monde, cette Terre. J'aime que le symbole de ma famille puisse représenter l'espoir. J'aime combattre pour que le futur soit hors du danger.

Mais cette Supergirl n'est rien d'autre qu'une personnage.

Elle ne révèle pas qui _**je suis**_ réellement. Celle que _**je suis**_ est un peu maladroite, combative et toujours à la rechercher de la vérité.

 _ **Je suis**_ une femme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal avec des sentiments, des peurs et des envies. Moi aussi, j'affronte des problèmes de la vie quotidienne. Parce que oui, parfois tous ceux qui regarde vers le ciel en attendant mon arrivé en vitesse super sonique, l'oublie. Je suis une femme.

 _ **Je suis**_ journaliste et parfois avoir l'audace d'écrire un papier sur un sujet dont personne ne veut parler est bien plus héroïque que tous ce que je peux accomplir avec un cape et des supers pouvoirs. Pour révéler au monde ce qu'il ne veut pas savoir, il faut du courage, beaucoup de courage.

 _ **Je suis**_ une sœur. Alex a été mon premier amour. Avant elle la notion même de ce mot m'était inconnue. J'ai toujours voulu la protéger envers et contre tout. C'est pour elle qu'est née Supergirl.

 _ **Je suis**_ amoureuse. J'ai la chance de partager ma vie avec la plus belle des femmes qui vivent sur cette Terre. _**Je suis**_ tomber pour elle sans m'en rendre compte à notre premier regard. Pendant un temps, elle n'était qu'une simple amie puis elle est devenu ma meilleur amie. Je me suis mentis pendant de longue, longue année. Mais aujourd'hui je l'aime plus que de raison et je ne pourrai jamais plus me passer d'elle.

 _ **Je suis**_ devenu sa femme il y a trois ans maintenant, le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'arrive encore à revivre chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses sourires et chacun de ses baisers. Nous nous sommes unis pour la vie et bien plus encore.

 _ **Je suis**_ mère. Un petit être fragile vient d'être déposer dans mes bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de pleurer en même temps. J'ai vu ce petit garçon respirer pour la première fois i peine quelque minute. Je me rapproche de celle qui j'en suis certaine est mon âme-sœur. J'embrasse délicatement son front avant de lui confier notre fils.

 _ **Je suis**_ Kara Danvers-Luthor et la seule personne qui me connaisse sur cette vaste Terre dans tout l'univers, se n'est pas Kal-El ou encore l'hologramme de ma mère. Aujourd'hui, ils appartient tous les deux au passé. Même si je lui dis presque tout, se n'est pas Alex tout le monde à des secrets même infime pour sa sœur. Non. La seule qui sait véritablement qui _**je suis**_ c'est Lena, l'amour de ma vie.

 _ **Je suis**_ … Supergirl !

Et… tellement plus encore.

 _oOoOo_

 ** **Voilà pour cette septième et dernière partie (pour de bon cette fois). J'espère qu'elle vous a plus !****

 ** **Sinon,** qu'avez-vous pensez du final de la saison 2 de Supergirl ? Vous regardez une autre série pour pallier a l'absence du show?**

 ** **Je suis évidemment ouverte à toute les critiques, qu'elles soit positives ou négatives, à condition que le commentaire soit constructif.****

 ** **Les Notes :****

 ** **Sauf erreur de ma part, il n'y en a pas pour cette partie. Si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas a me le signaler ! Je suis prête a en rédiger ! ;)****

 ** **En espérant vous retrouvez bientôt ! J'ai plein d'autre idées et maintenant, j'ai du temps pour qu'elles prenne vie !****

 ** **GeekGirlG.****


End file.
